Celebrity Lifestyle
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: Kag is a multitalented celeb! After nearly running over a magazine owner, she gives him a rare interview. Unknown to her, the interview would lead to her being in love, but was it with him. Not to mention the pain to come. Well, that's a Celeb's Lifestyle
1. Accident or Blessing in Disguise

Celebrity Life

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 1

A phone rang in a dark room, singing 'Evolution' by Ayumi Hamasaki. The owner of the phone groaned, tossing her head to the side, and in doing so, tossing her already ruffled raven hair. She reached out, slapping her hand on her nightstand as she felt for her phone. 'Damn phone, eluding me.' Cracking her eyes open slightly, she snatched the annoying device and held it to her ear. "Moshi moshi." She grumbled sleepily.

"Higurashi, where the hell are you?!" A female voice screeched. "Kagome, I told you to be here at 7:00! It's 7:46!"

"Sango," Kagome groaned, sitting up in bed, "I'm tired. I had a late night last night. Jak was annoying the hell out of me."

Sango stomped her foot as she gripped at the earpiece in her ear. "No one told you to stay on the phone with him! Now, just get here!"

Kagome whimpered, kicking beneath the sheets childishly. "Fine, you bitch!" Throwing down her phone, she threw back the sheets, getting out of bed. "Exactly the reason I don't mix friendship with business, baka image consultant."

Sighing tiredly, she stalked to her walk in closet, observing the revolving racks of clothing. Her white halter and capris seemed rather appealing for the moment. Showering and bathing quickly, Kagome grabbed her helmet and keys, rushing outside to her harley. "Ah, my baby, It's been so long. Throwing on a pair of shades, she revved the engine before taking off. When her earpiece rang, she shoved it into her ear. "Moshi Moshi, Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"Kago-"

"No, Jakotsu."

"Come on. Bankotsu really wants to see you. Just one date. Please, just one date."

Kagome bit her lip, cutting a corner. "If I say yes, will you stop harrassing me all the time?"

Jakotsu grinned, giggling girlishly. "Oh, yes, Kaggy! So will you?"

Huffing, Kagome replied. "Sure. One date. Dinner tonight at eight. Goodb-" She tried to break as a hanyou rushed out into the street. Looking behind her to see if there were any cars, she hopped off of her bike quickly. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was on the phone. And I wasn't paying any attention."

"Feh." He shrugged, staring down at her. "You didn't hit me or nothin'. It's okay."

Kagome smiled at him gratefully, removing her helmet and shades. "There must be some way I can make it up to you..."

He gawked at her for a moment. Th-that woman...she was...He snapped out of his stupor when he noticed her staring at him strangely. Blushing, he said, "Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, um, Tashio. Tashio Inuyasha. And you're Higurashi Kagome, right?"

"Guilty." She grinned, bowing then shakin ghis hand. "So, if I remember correctly, Tashio is the name of the owners of that magazine, Taitoku Mag, right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yep. Me and my older half brother, Sesshomaru." He snorted out the name.

Kagome tapped her chin. "Well, again, I'm terribly sorry about this."

"Yeah, well, the least you can do to make it up to me is give me an interview."

Shaking her head and narrowing her eyes, Kagome replied hotly, "No. Firstly, you could have asked nicely. And secondly, I can't just do interviews without my manager's approval."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well, you could've watched where you're going. I could be dead, you know?"

"With your hard head, I doubt that." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

Kagome stared at him and sighed. 'He is kind of cute. It wouldn't kill me.' Or so she hoped. She didn't have any idea what her manager, Kaede, would have to say. Biting her lip, she answered, "Sure. Whatever. What time, Tashio?"

Inuyasha shrugged, checking his planner. "I don't know. How bout noon?"

"Yes. Perfect." She cringed when she noticed that people had realized she was there. "Um, I need to get out of here before I'm mobbed. Would you like a ride?" When Inuyasha nodded, she allowed him on first before climbing on behind him and latching to him tightly. She noticed him shudder slightly at her touch as they drove and smirked, pressing her face against his back.

"Yo, Higurashi, you wanna come inside, meet the crew who'll be interviewing you?" Inuyasha asked, taking her hand to help her off the harley.

"Sure." She followed him silently to the top floor.

"Stay out here." He instructed, entering a room on the top floor. "Yo, bro!" He greeted.

Sesshomaru looked away from the three people in the room ith him, glaring at his younger brother. "What is it, halfbreed?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You'll never believe who I got an interview with today."

"And who might that be, little brother?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

The wolf demon in the room narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "You're kidding. The singer?"

The only human nodded. "And actress."

A kumoyoukai added, "And model. How did you, Inuyasha, get an interview with her? She has not done an interview since she sued Gatenmaru's Magazine."

"She nearly ran me over. So she gave me a interview to compensate. And if you don't believe me, she's right outside. Higurashi." He frowned when she didn't reply. "Higurashi!"

Kagome grinned sheepishly as she went to stand near him. "Sorry. I was speaking with my director for my next video."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded, looking to his shocked colleagues. "Told ya."

Kagome blinked at him, then glanced at her earpiece when another phone call came through. "Excuse me. Moshi Moshi, Sang-"

"Kagome, where the hell are you?!"

"Stop yelling in my ear." She replied, annoyance evident in her tone. "Sango, I'm coming. I was simply talking to someone. It's not as though you have anything important to tell me."

"Oh, I dont?!!" Sango yelled. "What am I paid for?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I have no idea why I pay you. Why don't you tell me?"

Sango smirked. "I don't pay you to have sex with strangers."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"A picture on the internet. It's you and some male."

"You have got to be kidding me. What did he look like? How old was the picture?"

Sango chuckled harshly. "A few days?"

Kagome snorted, pacing the floor as she stared at the ground. "You lie, Sang. Seriously, you know as well as I that I'm celebate, That picture is fake." She whispered as low as she could, praying in vain that the demons did not hear.

"Celebate?!" Sango asked, loud enough for Sesshomaru and the other's to hear.

"Okay, I'm not celebate. But, I haven't had sex in the past few days. Why else do you think Jakotsu is trying to get me laid by his brother. He doesn't understand. I haven't had sex, because I don't want to. I could if I wished to."

"Right?! Well, I suggest you get here."

"Look, okay, I'll be there soon. We can find someway to get them to remove the picture. God, I hate computers."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome huffed, closing her eyes to meditate for a moment, then turning to Inuyasha. "So, um, we done here?"

Inuyasha nodded numbly, processing what he had just heard. "Yeah. So, uh, celebate?"

Kagome blushed, chuckling. "You heard that, huh? Well, I'm taking a little break. Sex is good. Hell, it's great. But, I just want to relax. No emotions, no sex." She shrugged. "it's actually not that hard. And it leaves me with a lot of energy." She hesitated, then nibbled on her bottom lip, not realizing how that was affecting the guys. "Please, don't publish that. I'm a sex symbol. I'm not sure whether guys would take my being this way as an invite to attempt to rut with me, or a turn off. I'm telling you this as...a friend. Anyway, here's my number. You might want to call me before hand tomorrow. I tend to sleep late."

"Sure, Higurashi."

"Call me Kagome." She smiled. "And it was nice meeting you, Tashio Inuyasha." She glanced at the others, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, um, That's..."

"Ookami Koga."

"Houshi Miroku."

"Onigumo Naraku."

"Tashio Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Dozo yoroshiku. (Nice to meet you)." She brushed imaginary lent from her breast, then waved. "I will see you all tomorrow." Facing away from them, she prepared to walk out of the room, but stopped. "Um, Tashio-san..."

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, may I..." She bit her lip again, edging toward him and reaching up to stroke his ears. Her heart leapt in her chest when he purred. Giggling, she took her hand back. "Gomen nasai. I could not leave here without doing that. Your ears are just so attractive. Anyway, Sayonara, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Naraku, and Sesshomaru." With that, she left.

Inuyasha breathed and flopped into his chair. "Kami, that woman _is_ a sex symbol." he recalled the way her breasts had felt against him when she rode on the motorcycle with him, and when she had reached to touch his ears.

Miroku groaned sadly. "Yes. If only I had your ears, she would have done the same to me."

Koga licked his lips. "I am so making her my woman."

"Sesshomaru, do you have any wine?" Naraku asked, not wanting to make his attraction to the woman known. he got up, going to a closet to grab a few wine glasses.

Sesshomaru silently opened the minifridge near his desk, pulling out a bottle and pouring a few glasses. "Hn, for a human, she is fine."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right! Name one demoness hotter than her!" When Sesshomaru said nothing, Inuyasha took it as a victory, looking over her number. "I've got to call her up sometime."

"Halfbreed, that is for business purposes only."

"Come on. That whole 'I sleep late' thing was a scam to get me to take her number. She just wanted me to have the number."

"As though you could ever have such a woman." Miroku teased, sipping his wine. "That little priestess will make the perfect mother for my son."

Koga snorted. "You mean my wolf pups. I can already see that little body holding my child."

Naraku scoffed, speaking without realizing. "You are delusional, Ookami."

"How so? You heard how she said my name."

"Her voice was equally as sexy, seductive, and sultry the entire time she spoke. It is the way she is."

"Whatever. Like I said, my child is coming from her."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Does she know that, Ookami?"

Koga smirked devilishly. "No. Not yet. But when she finds out, that whole celebate thing will be out the window. I don't see why something as sexy as her would want to be celebate anyway. I take advantage of this face."

"Yeah, once a year, on October 31st. I bet you scare a lot of people into giving you candy, don't you?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha ha, mutt! You'll see. That delicate little flower will be mine."

"Think again, wolf demon." Miroku stroked his chin. "The onna is going to bare my children."

Inuyasha gulped down the last of his wine, standing to straighten his suit. "Listen, we'll see who she pays more attention to at the interview tomorrow. Later."

111111111111111111111111111111

"No, I mean it Sango. I've seen a lot of hot guys. But never have I seen so many that look so good in one room." Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold in a groan as she remembered what it felt like to press against Inuyasha. "There was Inuyasha, with those ears. They are such a turn on. That long white hair, and sparkling golden eyes. Then Koga, the wolf demon, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Oh, and the human, Miroku, with short black hair and violet eyes. Then Naraku, he was one of the more exotic looking ones. Those piercing red eyes and flowing black hair. And his voice, it was so deep. Then the other exotic one, Sesshomaru, with those beautiful markings. And those cold, but intense yellowy, goldy eyes. And his silver hair. Oh, and his body looked so nice in that suit."

Sango smirked. "I'm shocked you didn't have an orgasm in the middle of the room."

"Me too."

"So, you're going back tomorrow."

"Yes." Kagome nodded, sipping her martini. "Sango, I don't know if I can do it."

Sango laughed. "Hey, you have a date with Bankotsu tonight. You'll either feel so good about the date that you can't think about how hot they are, or, you'll be so angry with Jak for setting you up with him, that you won;t think about how hot they are."

"Hai. Nice point."

"I know."

Kagome licked her lips. "But for now, I'm screwed. I can't get them off my mind. I wish Inuyasha would call right now."

"You gave him the number for business."

"And pleasure. I couldn't help myself. Hm, maybe he wasn't attracted to me, so he'll only call for business."

Sango shook her head. "Stop worrying. I know! Let's go shopping. My treat."

Kagome shrugged. "Eh, sure. Let's go."

1111111111111111111111111111

Kagome stared blankly at Bankotsu, every word he was speaking not reaching her ears. All she could think was, 'I am going to kill Jak!'

"So can I?"

Kagome jumped, then blinked. "U-uh, sure." Her eyes grew wide when he stroked her thigh, moving closer to her. "Hentai, what do you think you're doing?"

He frowned. "You just said..."

"Look, I misheard. If I didn't want you to grope me or try to kiss my times 1 through 9. Time 10 will be no different. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Come on, Kagome. Loosen up, have so fun. Stop being such a stick in the mud."

Kagome grabbed his hand, standing up. "We're leaving. I have a big interview in the morning." She tossed some yen to a waiter, dragging Bankotsu out. When they arrived at her home, she noticed he looked disappointed. "Bankotsu, don't think that I don't like you. We can do this again."

He grinned at her. "Really?"

"Yes." Leaning over, she placed a chaste peck to his lips. "Until then." Getting out of the car, she headed in. Kami, he was so hot, but so annoying, full of himself, perverted. Her head ached as she flopped on the bed. "I'll take a shower in the morning." Closing her eyes, she drifted off, dreams of four youkai and a human dancing in her head.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SOOOO HOW YOU LIKE THE START?! IT GETS BETTER! MUCH! THERE"LL BE ABOUT 20 CHAPTERS. IF YOU FIND ANYTHING YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE, LET ME KNOW!


	2. The Interview

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 2- The interview

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the chapter except the story line!)

Kagome knocked on the large door before her that read 'Tashio Sesshomaru's Office.' Waving briefly to Inuyasha when he opened the door, she followed him inside, "Hello." She acknowledged the others in the room, taking a seat in the chair Sesshomaru pointed to. "So, who will ask the first question?"

Inuyasha grinned at her. "I will. First question," He pulled out a tape recorder. "I heard that you were coming out with a new movie. What is it?"

"Ah, it's called 'Twilight.' I will be playing a girl who falls for a vampire, who in return falls for me. This is a big issue, as it used to be for demons and humans. And his kind attemps to attack me. It's over all a very nice plot." She said cloudily, staring past him and out the window.

"And where will you be taping?" Koga cut in.

"Ah, I will be taping all over actually. In a few weeks, when we really begin, I will be in Osaka. Afterwards, we are moving on to Los Angeles. Then we will actually be going to Amsterdam for a week. I'm looking forward to it."

Miroku nodded. "And the scenes, anything sexy?"

Kagome smirked, her eyes cutting to him for a brief moment. "Actually, I can't reveal that." She giggled. "But the director did wish for a nude scene. I'd get out of the shower, and then jump when I found him standing there staring at me."

"Lucky guy."

"I suppose. But, the scene was cut out. My manager felt nudity was taking it a step too far, as did my mother, my publicist, and my image consultant. So, we had that bit taken out."

"Oh. I was looking forward to seeing it."

Kagome giggled again. "Well, we know the pervert in the group, don't we?" Sighing softly, she turned back to the window, watching the sun set. She had begged them to reschedule, having had to search for a dress for the movie premier.

Sesshomaru gazed at her, watching the dim sunlight dance across her pale skin. Clearing his throat nearly soundlessly, he asked, "It has come to my attention that you are also coming out with a new video soon."

Kagome grinned and nodded, closing her eyes. "For my song 'Passion.' It's basically about love. Missing love. Wanting what you once had in someone. Seeing them move on when you can't. That sort of thing." She bit her lip.

"Who was your inspiration?"

"Well, I wrote this song two years ago, after my break up with Tanaka Hojo, the actor. He was my inspiration. Sadly for me, since I don't feel the same, I had to draw inspiration from somewhere else. But still." She shrugged.

"What will be the concept in the video?" Naraku asked.

Kagome looked up toward the ceiling in thought. "Actually, it's..." She frowned when her cell rang. "Gomen nasai, I-"

Sesshomaru took her earpiece and smirked. "No phones during an interview, Higurashi Kagome."

"Come on. It could be important, Tashio." She reached for it, but he handed it to Naraku. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome fisted his shirt as she reached toward his hand, which he extended into the air, tossing the phone to Inuyasha who 'accidentally' answered it.

"Yo." He put it on speaker, dodging Kagome when she reached for her ear piece.

"Kagome, is that a man answering your phone?!" Jakotsu yelled.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Jakotsu, what is it now?"

He smiled. "I wanted to hear how your date went with Ban Ban."

"Ugh, your brother has got to be the most pigheaded, annoying, lecherous man on the planet!" She jumped to catch her earpiece as it flew through the air to Koga.

"Really, because he said he got a kiss last night."

"I didn't want him to be hurt. He's so cute. That face doesn't deserve to frown. It doesn't do it justice."

"Then why won't you go out with him again?"

Kagome huffed, smirking when Miroku got the earpiece. 'Piece of cake.' As she advanced toward him, she answered Jakotsu, "I see him as more of a friend. Tell him I'm sorry. My friend Kagura would adore him. She's told me before."

"Kagura?" Naraku lifted a brow at his sister's name.

Jakotsu sighed. "Kagome, you have to get laid soon. You're going to die."

Kagome leaned against Miroku from behind, breathing on his neck as she snatched her earpiece then walked away. "I'm not going to die, Jak. And if I wanted to get laid, trust me, I could find someone to do it. Heck, Sango's little brother would do it. He's 21."

"Just wait til I tell her."

"Hey, I didn't say I would. I said he would. And you just interrupted an interview."

"An interview?! You gave an interview?! To who?!"

Kagome sighed. "Tashio Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I almost hit Inuyasha on my harley yesterday. Anyway, so I gave him a ride here and agreed to an interview."

Jakotsu licked his lips. "The delicious Tashio brothers?! Kagome, you have to hook me up! If not with one of them, that hottie Naraku, or Miroku, ooh or the strong one, Koga!"

Kagome laughed at the disgusted looks on the guys' faces, taking a water bottle from her backpack. "Jakotsu, you have a boyfriend. Besides, I might want them all for myself." She smirked at the questioning faces she recieved.

"But Kagome, we share everything!" he whined.

"Not this, Jak. I need my man candy for myself. Sorry."

"Can I atleast get the left overs after you've used up all the semen."

Kagome choked on the water in her mouth, coughing into her hand. "Jak, what the hell?! They can hear you!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "I'm telling it like it is. When you're done with a man, Kagome they tend to be empty."

"Do not."

"Do too. Either that, or they are too tired to move."

"They are not." She hissed.

"Are too. Love you. Bye." Jakotsu hung up.

Kagome growled. "Did he just hang up on me? Oh, see if I ever go on a date with his brothers again!" Huffing, she turned back to see everyone staring at her with smirks on their faces. "What?"

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulder, massaging them. "So we're your man candy and you're going to pump us dry? Then leave us exhausted in the bed."

Kagome pouted. "I don't do that." Then she added seductively. "They have a little energy left." Laughing, she knocked his hands away. "Okay, shall we continue?"

"Yes." Miroku said. "My question is..." He knelt before her, grabbing her hand. "Will you bare my children, love?"

"Bare your children?" Kagome considered it. "When?"

"As soon as possible."

"I suppose so. Listen, I'll meet you in hell tomorrow and we'll get started."

Miroku kissed her knuckles gently. "I will be waiting there in the brimstone, dear."

Kagome shook her head. "You're lucky you're cute, or a question like that would have gotten you a slap in the face. Now, a serious question?"

"Okay, who are you modeling for?"

Kagome smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, lech? I suppose I could tell you. Try not to get too worked up though." She rolled her eyes. "Victoria's Secret."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Are you serious, love? When? What time? Where shall I go?"

"Miroku, return to your seat." She giggled, pushing him away. "I'm doing negligees, underwear sets, and one fully nude."

Koga licked his lips. "That I'd like to see."

"But that you will not." Naraku told him in that deep, smooth voice of his. "I am going to be the photographer, and I say closed set."

"Really?" Kagome asked with bright eyes. "I will see you there then, Naraku."

"Yes. You will." He smirked. "Be prepared. I am a rather fierce photographer."

"Well then, we will definitely be clashing because I am a rather fierce model."

Naraku chuckled, sitting back in his chair. "I am sure."

Kagome pulled out her palm pilot, observing her schedule. "Well, it seems that I am free afterwards. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow?"

"You are quite the bold ningen."

"You get nowhere in life being shy, Naraku. And besides, I want one on one time with all of you, to find out who's beau material." She giggled. "Kidding. I think. You all seem as though you would make nice friends."

"Friends with attractions to one another do not remain friends for long." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome smirked. "Who said I wanted you to be?" Glancing out the window and noticing the sun was down, she smiled, "Well, this has been nice. But I have a manicure, pedicure, and facial appointment." Placing her earpiece in it's proper place, she called her driver. "Yes, I am ready to leave now...Yes. Precisely...No....Iie. Kick her out of the car, but slow down first...Ugh, fine." She hung up. "Stupid bestfriend slash image consultant." Exhaling slowly, she said. "Good bye. Naraku, bring a first aid kit. This 'ningen' has claws." Smirking, she turned and left, her hair and hips swinging to the same beat.

Miroku bit his knuckles. "I will not be able to take much more of that. That fiesty personality, beautiful face, perfect figure. It is a dangerous combination. Naraku."

"Yes?"

"Bring copies of those pictures."

"I would not have thought against it. I will have at least ten pictures by tomorrow."

Inuyasha and Koga nodded. "Good."

Sesshomaru stared at the door she had exited, accidently saying, "Very." He mentally berated himself. 'What has that wench done to This Sesshomaru?! I have not been attracted to any demoness, and yet, both my beast and I crave this mere human. I have truly worked myself insane as father said. Kami.-

"I was thinking." Inuyasha started. "How bout we make a friendly wager?"

"Of what kind, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned, hardly realizing he had used his little brother's name.

"Whoever can get Kagome to be with them gets a thousand bucks from everyone else in the room."

"Two thousand." Naraku said, changing the bet. "Two thousand and I agree."

"I agree." Miroku nodded.

Koga grinned. "Count me in!"

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly. "Hn. I will participate."

"Great. Great. May the best hanyou win."

"Human." Miroku correct.

"Taiyoukai." Koga snorted.

"Daiyoukai." Sesshomaru got up from his desk and left the room. He would not lose this bed. She'd be his. She had to be. He was Sesshomaru Tashio. He did not lose. Especially not to anyone who was beneath him. Smirking, he slid into his car, taking off. 


	3. Photoshoot!

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 3- Photoshoot!

"So, Kagome, how's life been going for ya?" Kagome's make up artist, Ayame, asked as she brushed some blush on the model's pale cheeks. She and Kagome had been friends since she had first been hired three years ago. At the time, she had been going through some stressful things, even a psycotic boyfriend. But Kagome had been kind and courteous, helping Ayame out of the dangerous situation. She even lived with Kagome for a few months. Ayame had never had such a kind, or human, friend, and she cherished their relationship.

"Eh, it's okay. Think I can have more mascara on the left eye?" Kagome sighed warmly. "This is going to be my most interesting photoshoot yet."

"Yeah?" Ayame asked, coating Kagome's left eyelashes with more of the black substance. "How so?"

Kagome smirked. "Have you heard of Onigumo Naraku?"

Ayame's brush fell from her hand, and she stared Kagome in the face. "The photographer for Taitoku?! He's going to be doing your photoshoot?!" When Kagome nodded her affirmation, Ayame pushed her out of the chair. "I've got to look perfect then. Kagome, you're done! Go!"

Giggling, Kagome brushed herself off and sashayed to the set. The theme was rather dark. On the wall, black, silver, and red silk draped. Pillows of the three main colors rested on the black mattress Kagome would be resting on. Kneeling on it, she closed her eyes, running her hand over the silk. Her heart leapt when she head a flash. Her head snapping to the side, she locked eyes with Naraku who stood at his camera. Lying on the bed, her arms behind her to support her, she asked, "Do you always sneak up on girls and take their pictures?"

"I do quite often, yes. Especially the attractive ones." Smiling slyly, he laid on the mattress beside her, drawing circles on her thigh through her thin, satin robe. "Are you prepared?"

"I'm always prepared, darling. A better question would be, are you?" She asked him, grabbing his hand and returning it to his own person. "I'm sure you, being the male that you are, will find it rather hard to watch a nearly nude woman lie on a bed."

"Yes. I will most likely need a source of release afterwards." He purred at her, getting off the bed. "I'm sure I'll find one." Walking back to his camera with a satisfied, yet stil seductive grin, he peered through it. After making the proper adjustments, he ordered, "Off with the robe, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his commanding tone and untied the robe's belt, allowing the covering to fall to the ground. Sliding onto the mattress, she replied, "Ready when you are, Onigumo."

Naraku nodded, wacing a hand at her from behind the camera. "I am ready."

Once he confirmed it, Kagome began to pose. Peering at him from under her bangs, she ran her fingers through her ponytail. Allowing her eye lids to lower seductively, she leaned against the wall, her right leg straight, and her left leg bent ever so slightly. Getting praise from Naraku made her feel warm inside. Lying on her back, she laid with her but against the wall, her legs splayed against the flat surface. Naraku bit his lip. Kami, he was eating this up. His need throbbed beneath his slack as he tried in vain to keep it down. Kagome blushed slightly when she noticed, but decided to ignore it. Wiping her hair from it's ponytail, she allowed it to pool over her and down her back. Getting down on her hands and knees, she stared straight at him, unblinking. Unable to take anymore right that moment, he coughed, "Ahem, um, five minute break, Higurashi. Then return for the nude scene."

Kagome put her robe on and winked, walking to him. She whispered lowly into his ear, "Onigumo Naraku, your arousal is showing." Her tongue darted out for a brief moment before she walked away from him, giggling silently when she heard him coughing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Naraku grabbed his lap top and headed out of the building. Sliding into his car, he took out a cable, connecting his camera with his computer. His chest burn as most of his blood rushed from his chest to his nether regions. Snarling when his phone rang, he snatched it up to his ear. "Hello?!"

Inuyasha was taken back, but he quickly recovered. "Yo, Onigumo, you're on speaker. Have you done the pictures yet?"

"All of them, save the nude picture. That will be in about five minutes. I am emailing them to Sesshomaru...now." He clicked send, then continued to look over the pictures. He thought his member was going to explode. It was painful, horribly painful, but he couldn't look away and deprive himself of the delicious sight! It was horrible either way. Why had she done this to him?!"

Sesshomaru opened his email, growling when Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku hung over them to see. Turning back to the computer, he felt his icy heart crack. "Oh my."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Damn. Look at that. Well, she's perfect for a dog. Hands and knees. Kami, Kagome, I feel sorry for the man who sees that one on the billboard."

"Good Kami!" Koga panted, fisting and unfisting his hands. "It isn't fair that you're there to see it in person, Onigumo."

Naraku shook his head. "Trust me. I am hardly lucky. This is beyond painful."

"I'd take the pain." Miroku replied. "Kami, I'd take her. Right then, right there, no matter what."

"It's funny." Inuyasha began. "She's such a vixen, but from what I hear, she's only had sex with two men her whole life. You'd think with her skills, talents, and appearance, she'd have been taken by hundreds by now."

"She obviously knows how to stop a male when she does not wish to go further." Sesshomaru said, never taking his gaze from the picture.

Naraku looked at the time in the lower right corner of his lap top. "Well, I'm going back in for the nude picture. I will be returning to the office in a few hours. Good bye." Closing his phone, he took his camera and headed back inside, setting it back on the tripod. A groan caught in his throat when he felt arms around his waist. "Kagome?"

She smiled. "Yes?"

"C-could we get back to the p-pictures?" He chided himself for allowing her to make him studder. But Kami, the woman was so damn attractive.

"Of course. I just missed you is all." She purred into his ear, walking back to the mattress. When he nodded at her, signifying that she should remove the robe, she complied. Shedding the robe, she covered her nipples with her arms, sitting with her legs beneath her.

Naraku gulped. "A-alright. Ahem, I was thinking that you could stand for these. Perhaps use a pillow to cover yourself."

Smiling at him sweetly, she nodded and rose, holding a pillow against her treasure. She turned her head to the side, looking away from him as she covered her breastd with her hair. She nearly jumped out of her skin when cold water was sprayed at her, giving her a sweaty, glistening look through the camera. Then a large fan was brought and turned on, blowing her hair away from her chest, so she replaced it with her arm.

Naraku's mind spun. All he could think about is doing whatever it took to make that faux sweat real, anything to leave her looking as flushed as she had when her breasts had been revealed. He wanted her, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand there and snap photos. Speaking of which, he had been pushing the button quickly, snapping back to back so that he would have a flip book when he was done.

"Au Natural, Higurashi!" A homosexual male from Victoria's secret ordered.

Kagome blinked at him. Sh-she hadn't known they'd have her do that. "Naraku, another brief break, onegai?" She pouted.

Running his hand down his face, he sighed. "Go ahead, Higurashi."

Sliding back into her robe, Kagome scurried away, calling Sango. "Sang, I need to know something."

"What is it, Kag?" Sango asked, gnawing some ice. "You know, you're not the only one who needs to get laid."

"Whatever. Look, they expect me to be completely nude. No covering my body or anything. Do I?"

Sango spat the ice out. "No! No! No! You, Kagome, have class. You don't do porn. He'll probably sell those pictures on ebay. Kami, I knew i should have come with you."

Kagome grinned. "It's okay, Sang. I just needed to be sure. Arigato. Ja ne." Setting her phone on her dressing room counter, she got dressed in the clothes she had worn there and headed back to the set. "Sorry. Image consultant said no can do nude."

The man's eyes narrowed. "It was in contract."

"No." Kagome showed him the document. "It clearly states, 'Higurashi-sama may cover her body as she feels.' I am not some porn star. I am a model. Get someone else, a kid from Disney Channel or something."

"Look, bitch, my boss wants a naked photo from you." He grabbed her wrist roughly.

Kagome growled. "Bitch?! Why I..." She glared at Naraku when he covered her mouth with his hand.

Naraku sighed, then turned to glare at the man. "You will not disrespect her in that manner. I suggest you apologize unless you wish to have all of your teeth knocked from your pathetic mouth, you sick excuse for a human."

Taken back, the man huffed. "Fine. I apologize."

"Good." He released Kagome.

She stared at the representative Victoria's secret had sent. "Your 'boss' will be hearing about this blatant disrespect. Not only that, but if I have so much as a slight red mark on my wrist, I will have my father take you for everything you own." She grabbed Naraku's hand and dragged him along after he grabbed his camera.

11111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome sighed softly for the third time as she stared at her purpling wrist. She should have known by the force he used that there would be a brusise, but her wrist looked disgusting. It was red on the outside, a bluish color ring near the center, and purple in the core. "Yes. Father is definitely hearing about this."

"Of course. How could I have not realized that you were Kenji Higurashi's daughter?"

"I'm not as close to my parents as I used to be. My father never really liked the idea of me coming into this type of business. He said it was too dangerous. I suppose he will have a field day when he sees this. But he'll be ready to defend me."

Naraku nodded, smiling at her as he stole one of her french fries and recieved a glare. "Yes. Your father is quite the lawyer, the most well known in this part of Asia actually. One of the most well known in this hemisphere. How many firms does he own?"

"Oh, twenty. He'll be setting up another in Moscow tomorrow."

"If your father needs proof, I took a picture of the fellow grabbing you. It wa a 'just in case'." he told her with a grin. "And I could take a picture of your wrist."

Kagome smiled broadly. "Would you?" She held out her wrist to him, watching his face as he frowned and took the picture. "Repulsive looking, isn't it?"

"Yes." His lip curled in disgust. "But not nearly as disgusting as a man putting his hands on a woman's person in such a manner. Especially for something so trivial."

"Yes. Most men these days are deranged." She gave him a gentle smile. "but you're nice, Naraku." Blushing, she looked out the window.

Naraku grabbed her hand, smoothing his thumb over her wrist. "You are nice as well." When he noticed her look at her watch, he sighed, asking, "Should I take you home now?"

Kagome nodded shyly. "I'm sorry. I'm having a great time. But early tomorrow, I have to start working on my video."

"I understand." He placed some yen on the table, then led her to the car. "You spoke of my sister, Kagura, once."

"Kagura's your sis?"

"Yes."

Kagome grinned. "I had no idea. She's like one of my best friends."

"Oh. So, you have a harley?"

"Two. They're some of my most prized possesions. My black one is Kuroi. My silver one is Gin."

"You named them black and silver? Very original and creative."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I didn't tell you their full names. Kuroi Akai Kurohyou and Gin Kin Tsuki."

Naraku nodded. "Black Red Panther and Silver Gold Moon. Nice. Very."

(A/N: For those of you who didn't realize, the motorcycles relate to Naraku and Sesshomaru. Does this mean anything...I don't know.)

"I know." She smiled.

"Do you have any cars?"

"Yes. I have a Ferrari, a Jaguar, and a Lexxus. You?"

Naraku shrugged. "I have my Jaguar, my Ford Mustang, and my newest addition, an Audi R8."

Kagome smiled. "Ooooh."

"Yes. Impressive. I know. So do I take a left here, or a right?"

"You make a right. Then you keep going straight for a few streets. Then turn right at Enkin Ave."

"Alright." Naraku did as told after turning on the radio, which was surprisingly playing one of Kagome's oldest songs.

_Ki ni naru no ni kikenai_

_ Oyogi tsukarete kimi made muguchi ni naru_

_ Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete _

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_Togirenai you ni Keep it going, baby _

_Onaji kimochi ja nai nara tell me _

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo _

_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now _

_Futari de distance chijimete _

_Ima nara maniau kara _

_We can start over hitotsu niwa narenai _

_I wanna be with you now _

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo _

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_ We can start sooner, yappari_

_ I wanna be with you_

_Hitokoro de konna nimo kizutsuku kimi wa _

_Kodoku wo oshiete kureru_

_Mamorenai toki Keep on trying, baby _

_Yakusokudoori ja nai kedo trust me _

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo _

_Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now _

_Futari de distance mitsumete _

_Ima nara maniau kara _

_We can start over kotoba de tsutaetai _

_I wanna be with you now _

_Sono uchi ni distance mo _

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo _

_We should stay together, yappari _

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you now _

_Cuz I know this can't be forever _

_We can start over, just you and me _

_I wanna be with you now _

_Cuz I know this can't be forever _

_We should stay together, just you and me _

_I wanna be with you_

Naraku looked over at Kagome who was blushing. "What is wrong?"

"Kami, did I truly sound that horrible then?"

"Horrible? That is the best singing I have heard. Most of the singers today have no talent whatsoever. And their songs lack the meanings yours possess. Kagome, you did well."

"Sure. Whatever." She huffed, looking out the window and pointing to her house.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly at the large, two-story house. He drove into the gates after Kagome punched in a code. When he pulled up to the house itself, he rached over and grabbed Kagome's chin between his thumb and pointed finger. "Kagome, you have true talent in everything you do. Remember that."

Kagome nodded. "I guess I'm just a little self concious."

"You have no reason to be. You are wonderful."

"I suppose I am." She smiled at him. "Arigato." Her heart fluttered when she locked eyes with his. "Naraku, I...I want to..." She gave up as they both leaned forward and locked lips. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair as he stroked her neck and shoulder. His taste was so delectable. She shivered pleasurably when Naraku's hand crept up her shirt and tug at her bra clasp. Pulling away slowly, she looked him in the eyes. "I can't...or at least I won't have sex."

Naraku sighed in understanding. "Forgive me if I went to far, Kagome."

She shook her head. "No. No. You were good. I just wanted to stop before I went too far and couldn't stop myself. Thank you for the evening. Hopefully we can do it again some time." She stole another kiss and grinned, getting out of his car and walking toward the house.

He let out a breath he hardly realized he was holding and slammed his head onto the steering wheel. "Damn it."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how'd your date go with my woman?" Koga asked Naraku, genuinely concerned.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Not that it is any of your business, Ookami, but it went well."

Koga snorted. "Not that good. You didn't have sex."

"Would you stop sniffing me?" 'Disgusting mutt, sniffing for sex.' "And no. We did not have sex. We merely kissed. She wished to stop before she got ahead of herself. Which lets me kow that she is no whore."

"Eh, he has a point, Koga. Not all girls rut on the first date like yours." Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up, mutt."

Inuyasha smirked smugly. "Well, this mutt is going to get a date with Kagome tomorrow."

Miroku cocked a brow. "Honestly? How?"

"Her video is tomorrow. I know the director, so I asked him to let me be the male she acts with in the video."

"Where do you keep meeting these people?!" Koga groaned, then smiled. "Alright. I'm going to go to the set of that movie she's about to be in. So there's my date."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Scheming? Tsk. I do not understand why I expected more off you two."

"What? How are you going to get your date?!" Inuyasha asked, angry he had been accused of scheming.

"I will not scheme to do so." He shrugged elegantly.

"Whatever. Just know, she might be mine before you even have a chance."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Then let us up the stakes, shall we? Three thousand."

Inuyasha grinned. "Four."

"Hn. Agreed." He looked up when there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

A dark haired, red eyed woman stormed in, going straight to her brother. "Naraku, what were you doing with Kag? And don't say you weren't with her, I saw you at the restaurant."

"Kag? Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yes, Kagome. I thought we agreed. Friends are off limits, Naraku-aniki."

Naraku shrugged. "This is different, Kagura."

"No. It isn't. Kagome doesn't need someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. You're a player. Don't hurt her."

He frowned. "I wouldn't think of it."

She glared at her brother. "I'm serious. Kagome's special. She's smart, beautiful, talented. And you're going to taint my best friend."

"Stop whining. She will be fine. I will harm her in no way."

"I don't trust you, aniki."

"Do you ever, Kagura?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I'm foolish enough to." She fished her phone out of her pocket when it rang. "Hello?"

Kagome thanked Kami that finally one of her friends had answered. "Kagura, he's coming!"

"Who's coming for you, Kagome?!" She asked, catching the guys' attention.

"No. My father."

"Whoa? Your dad? That is beyond worse. What is it this time? Your parents had another fight?"

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Yeah. He'll be here in a few days. I can't take it."

Kagura sighed. "Kag, calm down. It won't be that bad this time. Your father knows you're a big girl. he won't be as controlling."

"Kagura, do you know my father?!" She asked so loudly Kagura had to hold the phone away.

"Yes. I know him."

"I'm going to die."

"Kagome, you can't die on me. You'll be fine."

Kagome whimpered. "No, I won't. And when he hears about me dating again, he will flip."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "About you dating again. I want you to stop it."

"What?"

"My brother. He's no good." She jumped back at the last second when Naraku reached for the phone.

"How so?"

"He just isn't."

Kagome frowned. "But he's so hot. And so are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, koga, and Miroku."

Kagura huffed. "They are not hot. Especially not Naraku."

"Fine. Whatever. Just tell him that I want him to give you the pictures to mail my father. He'll understand. Bye. I'm going to go kill myself now."

"Kagome, put the knife away."

"No knife, you idiot! Poison. Bye." Giggling, kagome hung up.

Kagura glared at her brother angrily. "Kag says that she wants you to give me the pictures to mail to her father."

Naraku nodded, handing his younger sister the copies of Kagome's wrist and the man grabbing her.

"What did he do?"

"He told Kagome that she was to pose completely nude, not even cover herself with her hands. She declined. He grabbed her wrist and disrespected her. I worked it out."

Kagura nodded. "Good, because had he made her too angry, she would have accidentally purified you to a crisp. When she's angry or sad, she has no control whatsoever. She's like a blood lust demon. It's terrifying."

Naraku smirked. "I wish to see this."

"No. And like I said, stay away." Thumping his forehead, she bowed to Sesshomaru and the others, then left.

"Annoying wench." Naraku grumbled.

"So, are you out of the race?" Koga asked.

Naraku snorted slightly. "You are a fool if you think I will let my younger sister tell me that I can not see the woman who will be mine."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Right."

Inuyasha stood up. "Well, I'm out of here. Gotta get up early to see my woman. Ja ne." He strolled out the door with one thing on his mind. 'Kagome will be with me.'


	4. Passion Video

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 4- "Passion" Video

"Where the heck is Higurashi?!" The director yelled angrily. "She's over twenty minutes late!" His name? Myoga Nomi. His age? No one knows. All that is known about him is that he is a grumpy, short tempered, perverted, hideous old demon. He's only four feet tall, the pest. He gets angry over minor things, such as rasberry jelly in a rasberry jelly filled donut! "Higurashi!"

"I'm here! Geez, shut it!" Kagome shouted, storming up to him. "Look, before you even start with me, I'm late because I was eating breakfast with my father." She had hoped taking her father out would make him not want to stay with her or make him calm when she showed him her bruise. But no such luck with either. He would be coming to her home soon, and he had been outraged, lecturing her about the dangers of stardom.

His eyes narrowed to little slits. "Woman, you should not be eating. You're going to lose that sexy figure of yours." He scolded, placing a hand on her hip, only to have it flicked off. "Now, go to Ayame for make up."

Huffing, Kagome brushed past him, restraining from slapping him when she felt his hand creeping up her behind. She plopped down in her chair and sighs. "Aya, they want bright colors. I was thinking. Perhaps you could make the eye shadow wintery. Start off with blue, fade to a lighter blue, then to white. And for the lips, a pale pink lip gloss. Not much blush. And I'm telling Kikyo-onee that I want her to flat iron my hair. I want it perfectly straight, only curled slightly. Then a white and blue headband in my hair. How do you like it?"

"Awesome." Ayame told her, beginning on her eyes. "So, how everything go with Naraku. I saw you two leave together. And when you were on the set, the air around you two sizzled."

"It was nice. He's so handsome, and easy to talk to."

"Yeah. He does look dreamy. I mean, it's not fair. Lucky lucky you gets to pose naked in front of him. He hasn't even had a chance to see all that I have to offer. Sometimes, I wish we could trade placed."

Kagome giggled, elbowing her laughing friend. "You know, I could talk to my agency. They've agreed to let Kikyo-onee join in the fall. They'll probably let you join too. I mean, you're gorgeous."

Ayame blushed. "Oh, stop it." She looked up when a buff demon in swimshorts passed, smiling at her and Kagome. "Hi." She waved, attepting to be seductive and dropping her tools. She scrambled to pick them up, glaring at her laughing client. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I could make you look like a clown."

"Whtever. Just leave the seduction up to me." The second Ayame finished, Kagome headed over to the next station. Her elder sister, Kikyo, was there to style her hair. "Kiki, I want it really straight with a slight bump to it, K?"

"Of course, little sister. Ayame tells me that you have met the attractive men down at Taitoku. Tell me, what was it like?"

"It was all so fun, onee. I like them. And they're all so cute." Kagome hesitated, then looked around. Seeing that no one was around, she dropped her act, confessing, "But why would they want me?" They say every has at least one flaw. Well, this was hers. Despite her spunky, self assured attitude, she was truly self concious and had a low self esteem. She mainly only showed this to her elder sister.

Kikyo sighed, running her hands through her sister's hair. "Imouto, you are beautiful. Remember that. Any guy who wouldn't want you is an idiot."

Kagome nodded, tears in her eyes. "Even Hojo?"

"Especially Hojo. That Eri girl was nothing compared to you, my sister."

Kagome grinned, dabbing her eyes as to not ruin her make up. If Kikyo had said it, then it must be true. Her sister never lied. And above that, she wasn't one to give compliments. So you truly had to be superb in a trait before Kikyo would even think of telling you how good you were. "Arigato, onee." Hopping out of her seat, she rushed to Myoga. "So, Myoga, who was the male this time?"

Myoga looked down at his list. "Tashio Inuyasha."

"I-Inuyasha?" She jumped slightly when a muscular arm landed on her shoulder.

"You rang?" He grinned boyishly at her.

Kagome blushed slightly before resuming her vixen mode. Leaning against him, she whispered, "Let's get started, pup." Smirking at him, she sashayed off to her position near the street sign. Nodding toward Myoga, Kagome began to mouth the words to the recording of her song.

_Omoi daseba haruka haruka/ When I remember back far, far **(Kagome stared up at the sky as if in thought, her hads stuffed into her pockets as she walked along the street. Later, using a computer, Myoga would have cars added to the empty street beside her.)**_

_mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta/ The future was forever shining_

_kirei na aozora no shita de/ Below the pretty blue sky_

_bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita/ We were only frightened a little **(Looking straight into the camera, she mouthed the words with a small, sad smile.)**_

_natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru/ This window is stained with sorely missed colors** (She stood, staring into a close window, one camera inside to see the look on her face, the other outside to view her back.)**_

_mae wo muitereba mata aemasuka?/ If I keep on looking forward** (She began to walk again.)**_

_mirai wa dokoedemo tsuzuiterunda/ Will I meet you again? **(A grin graced her thin lips as her eyes landed on Inuyasha.)**_

_ookina kanban no shita de/ Because the future really continues on forever** (They walked toward each other slowly, both of them touching the other gently as if to see if they were real)**_

_jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na/ Underneath a large sign I want to watch time change **(They stand their for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Later, again by computer technology, it would appear as though they were spinning slowly, then Inuyasha would fade into nothing.)**_

_nidoto aenu hito ni basho ni mado akeru/Towards the people, the places I will never see again I open this window **(Inuyasha did as he remembered being told, and walked away.)**_

_omoi daseba haruka haharuka/When I remember back far, far **(Sadly, Kagome once again turned to the sky, tears in her eyes as she mouthed the words to her song. Her directors were oblivious to the fact that they were real, thinking she was just a good actress. This song, it brought up painful memories for her. She didn't want to feel them again. All because he had left. Hojo had left her for her friend. She'd never be so foolish again.)**_

_mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta/The future was forever shining_

_kirei na aozora no shita de/Below the pretty blue sky_

_bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita/We slept endlessly_

_Zutto mae ni suki datta hito/The person I loved long ago_

_Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru sou da/Is to have a child in winter **(Kagome turned the corner, her eyes landing on Inuyasha as he held a pregnant woman in his arms, smiling at her as he stroked her stomach. Kagome nearly grinned at the sight. 'He will make a wonderful father. What?! Bad Kag. Stop it.')**_

_Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo/Sometimes I just want to doubt **(Shaking her head in denial, she kept walking.)**_

_**(They paused for a moment, Kagome and Inuyasha changing clothes then heading into a nearby empty restaurant. They sat, smiling at each other, faking a conversation.)**_

_Tama ni utagaitaku naru yo/Our promises made long ago **(Inuyasha fished into his pocket and pulled out to boxes, one much smaller than the other. Then he spoke the lines he was told after opening the smaller of the two, "Kekkon-shitekureru (Will you marry me?) Nochihodo (Eventually)?" Then he shook his head. "Iie. Temae naradou (You will). Chikai masu (I swear it.)"**_

_**Kagome grinned at him, fake tears in her eyes as she allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger. "Oh, hai. Hai, koibito. Za zatsuyou (the other)?"**_

_**Inuyasha said nothing, instead opening the box and revealing a baby's rattle. After Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha , they cut the scene.)**_

_Zutto wasurerarenakatta no/I could never forget_

_Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana/ I wonder if your New Year's card will have a photo_

_Watashi tachi ni dekinakatte koto wo/ I just look back, and miss **(Kagome sunk down onto a park bench, staring at a fake couple as they strolled by.)**_

_Totemo natsukashiku omou yo/ All the things we could never do_

_My fears my lies aozora no shita/ My fears my lies Below the blue sky **(Once again, she looked to the sky.)**_

"Splendid! Done in one take as usual, Higurashi! Well done." Myoga congradulated. "And you, Inuyasha, did well also."

"Thanks. I did have a nice partner." Inuyasha winked at Kagome.

"Well, you both can go."

Inuyasha nodded, turning to Kagome. "You got a ride home?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was going to call my driver."

"No need. I'll drive you. Meet me at my car when you finish changing." He gave her a brief kiss to the cheek.

111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome who had went silent after asking him to take her to the park. Her frowned. They had been walking silently for fifteen minutes. Something was wrong with her. "Kagome, what's wrong? You've been unnaturally silent."

Kagome smiled softly at him. "It's nothing much, really."

"It's about your song, isn't it? It's about that Hojo guy?" He forced himself not to growl at her weak nod. "It's been two years. You still love him."

"Iie!" Kagome yelled in shock, turning to stare at him. "Kami, iie. You just, you wouldn't understand. I assure you."

"Come on, you got a secret? I won't tell anyone."

Kagome shook her head violently. "You're lying. You'll laugh then spread it to the world. Only my sister and I know about my secret and I'm keeping it that way. it'll ruin my image if anyone finds out."

Inuyasha smirked. "What'd you do? Kill him and the broad."

"No way! I'm not some psycho, Inuyasha." She glared at him playfully, taking his hand. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand were I to tell you."

"Try me."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Hai."

Kagome glared up at his smug face, sighing softly. "Look, here's the deal, what he did, it hurt. It scarred me in a few different ways. That's all I'm saying, that's all you need to know." She told him in a tone that left no room for further discussion. "So, Inu, how's the magazine going?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Same old same old I guess. Hey, you got any family other than your sis and dad?"

"Um, yeah. Mom's still alive. My younger brother, Sota."

"The soccer player over in America?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha breathed. "Sheesh, is your whole family famous?"

Kagome nodded. "Basically. Mom used to sing. Dad is a lawyer. Sota plays soccer. Kikyo is like one of the top hair stylists in the region, and is about to join the modeling agency I'm with. How bout you?"

"My family is me, Sesshomaru, my adopted little brother Shippo, my mom, Izayoi, and dad, InuTaisho."

"Inutaisho?! How didn't I notice? He is so beyond sexy." She laughed when Inuyasha cringed.

"Woman, do you have any taste at all?! That old man looks disgusting!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You look a little like him. So are you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No way, Gome." He smirked at the small nickname. "Speaking of my father being attractive to you, he's like thousands of years old."

"There's an American phrase that I'm going to change around a little. I'll say, 'The older the berry, the sweeter the juice.' Promise me you'll introduce him to me, onegai, Inu." Kagome batted her lashes at him, purring like a happy kitten.

"Feh, fine." He blushed, situating his arm around her waist and glancing at his watch. "I'll do it now. Let's head to the office, my dad should still be there."

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Kagome, come on. You're famous. You're a vixen. You're confident. No need to get shy in front of my old man." He tugged at her arm, trying to drag her into the room. Three minutes he had been yanking at her arm, gently as to not hurt her.

Kagome shook her head, holding onto a file cabinet that had been bolted to the ground. "No. I've changed my mind. I don't look my best."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You look fine. Now, come on." With a final yank, he managed to get her to let go, only for them both to tumble into the office and land on the floor. He groaned as his head hit the ground. "Damn it, Gome."

"You're the one who was yanking on my arm like a damn idiot." She snapped, looking down at him as her body laid on top of his.

"..." Inuyasha laid there with his legs parted so that hers touched the ground. Her wondered how far her blush would travel ater his next comment. "So, are you going to get up, or rut with me on the floor in front of my father and friends...oh, and Sess." Kagome looked up to find them staring at her, all looking amused. Blushing, she buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha laughed. "Come on. I'd like to have my answer so I can know whether to shed clothes or not."

Kagome groaned into his chest. "Shut up, Inu no baka. I hate you."

"Oh, that hurt, Kagome."

"I don't care."She reached up at pinched his ear, smirking when he yelped. "Ha. Payback."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Wench, that hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, my poor Inu-kun, harmed by a mere mortal. Shame." She squealed when he started to tickle her. "Okay. Okay. Gomen nasai. Just cease, onegai, Inu." She giggled, sighing and closing her eyes when he stopped. "Good boy." She felt Inuyasha's face coming closer to hers, and she stuck her hand out to hold him at bay. "Tsk tsk tsk, Inuyasha. You have forgotten who I am, haven't you?"

He stared at her with confused eyes. "Huh?"

"Inu," She opened her eyes slightly and pouted her lips a little, giving her a provocative look. "Higurashi Kagome always, always makes the first move. Understood, Inuyasha?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

He gulped and nodded, nearly choking on his own tongue as he tried to speak. "U-uh I...y-you...h-hey...damn it." He closed his mouth and sulked at being bested. His father's loud bark of laughter only made him sulk more. "It's not funny, dad. This woman is so freaking seductive."

Kagome rolled her eyes, standing up and brushing herself off. "Says who? I think you're just horny. You should get some." She extended her hand to help him up.

"So should you, so lets correct the problem together." He growled when she let go of his hand, causing him to fall to the floor. "Hormonal human."

"Handsome dog." She replied indifferently.

He opened his mouth to retort, then realized what she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Pushing the real Kagome far down inside of her, she approached Inutaisho, bowing at the waist. "Higurashi Kagome, my lord."

"I am no longer a lord, but I thank you for your respect." He told her calmly

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, staring at his father. "I still can't see why you find that attractive."

Kagome didn't look at him as she slapped the back of his head. "Don't you see that both you and Sesshomaru-san favor your father?"

"I look nothing like that old man. I'm hot."

"Of course you are...because of him."

"Why would you compliment me and my dad in the same sentence?"

Kagome shrugged. "Because it frustrates you."

Inuyasha growled at her. "You should have just hit me with your motorcycle."

Kagome shook her head furiously. "Oh no. You would've gotten stuck under there just like that squirrel. I didn't ride for months." She said with watering eyes.

"Uh, uh, calm down. Come on. No need to cry. It was just a squirrel."

"You baka, it wasn't just a squirrel. It was a living thing, and I killed it. Kami, do you understand anything?" She crossed her arms and thought for a second as a feeling overcame, staring at the wall. Her mind completely blanked, so she couldn't here Inuyasha's worried voice calling to her. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, a strip of her energy flying from her forehead to hit the wall. Touching her forehead, she blinked. "What the heck was that?"

"You mean you don't know? We've been calling to you for about five minutes now."

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to remember what could have made her do that. "Inuyasha, what is the date?"

He shrugged, looking at the calendar on the wall. "It's the fifth, why?"

"No. It's not time for that yet." She tapped her chin, her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps...no. I have no idea what happened."

"Are you feeling well?" Naraku questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a strange feeling. That perhaps something bad will happen soon." A sigh fell from her lips when her phone rang. "Excuse me. Moshi moshi...why...no....no...no...no...no!" She said a little louder. "Kami, you are not my responsibility an more...And I should care...my house is not open to every person who needs to stay there. Besides, we haven't spoken in two years...I don't need this right now...Oh yes, that's the least I can do." She snorted sarcastically. "Look, I'm sorry that it happened, but it has nothing to do with me." Kagome groaned when the person on the other endbegan to plead with her. "Hojo, I don't have time."

'Hojo?' Inuyasha asked to himself.

Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not being cruel. Besides, I'm a miko, not a miracle maker...How dare you..." Her eyes widened in shock and hurt as disrespectful and harsh words were slung her way. "Go to hell, Hojo."

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders gently, hurt when she pulled away. "Kagome, you..."

"I need to go. It was nice seeing you guys again. Lord Inutaisho." She bowed again before exiting the building.

"Man, I couldn't hear what he said to her." Inuyasha scowled, kicking the desk. 'But it had to hurt. Kagome looked like he had ran her through with a sword."

"Yeah." Koga growled. "We should find the scum and hurt him."

Inutaisho shook his head. "It is none of your business. Just how do you know her?" He was a fan of her songs, and her acting was truly amazing. He'd have to remember to get her autograph next time. "Is she with you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, old man. Not yet. But soon."

"She seemed to enjoy herself very much with me, Inuyasha." Naraku said haughtily, smirking at the other hanyou.

"Yeah. Whatever. She'll be mine."

"Hn. Hanyou, I believe I will be the winner as always." Sesshomaru interjected impassively.

Koga huffed arrogantly. "Just wait til after her date with me, she'll be crawling back and begging for more."

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yes. Believe that."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome yawned softly as she sat up straight on the couch. She had hoped a nap would perhaps make her feel better, but it hadn't. His words, they had hurt. Her self esteem was already low, and after hearing from him today, it only got lower. Changing into a shirt that resembled a training bra, a pair of shorts, and some tennis shoes, she grabbed her ipod and went outside for a jog, singing softly to herself. "wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. In you and I there's a new land, angels in flight wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I my sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie, Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me What's left of me n-" She stopped when she saw smoke in the air, picking up speed, she ran towards it and came to a small, burning home. Her heart raced when she heard screaming. Setting her ipod on the ground, she looked around for help.

Seeing none, she called for a fire truck, and in the meantime, tried to think of the best way to get to the people stuck in the house. When she heard their screams stop, she panicked and rushed in, a barrier surrounding her to block out spoke and fire. Going up the stairs, she first came to a man. He was unconcious on the floor under a beam. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the barrier. Kagome planted her hands on the non burning part of the large plank of wood, lifting it off the poor man. She grabbed his arms, trying to drag him out. Her arm hit the burning wall and she cried out n pain as she was burned. WIth teary eyes, she managed to get him out, then ran back inside for what she felt was a little girl. Quickly locating the small little girl, she scooped her up and dashed outside just as the fire truck pulled up, an ambulance just behind them.

A paramedic ran to her as the other grabbed the man. "Thank you, Higurashi Kagome."

"It was nothing." She whispered, handing over the small girl stiffly as her arm burned.

"Would you accompany us to the hospital to check that out?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'll heal it myself. I'll be fine." She cringed when news vans pulled up, reporters coming at her from everywhere with questions.

"Higurashi Kagome, did you save that girl and her father?!"

"Kagome, how does it feel to be a heroine?!"

"Higurashi, over here! Your arm is still on fire!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and winced, patting out the fire. The pain she felt, it was unbearable. As the reporters closed in around her, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her eyes fluttering shut, she fainted, falling into one of the reporter's arms.


	5. Concerned

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 5- Concerned

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here but the plot! And there is an actual part of a scene from Twilight on here! Found it on Youtube!)

_' A little girl giggled as she ran to Kagome. Her dark brown hair was mostly down, a small ponytail on the side. She wore an orange and white checkered t-shirt and a jean miniskirt. Wrapping her arms around Kagome's leg, she grinned. "Thanks for saving me, Kagome!"_

_Kagome giggled, rubbing her cheek against the small girl's. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm glad I saved you. So are your mother and father going to come get you?" She asked curiously, walking hand in hand in the hallway with the little girl._

_Sniffling, the girl stopped walking and shook her head. "No. Mommy left a long time ago. She said she didn't love daddy and me anymore, so she ran off. And daddy...daddy died, Kagome!" She sobbed into Kagome's thighs._

_"Oh dear." Kagome whispered, kneeling and holding the girl against her. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get him out in time."_

_"It's okay. I know you tried. You even got him out before me. But daddy had weak lungs, 'least thats what the doctors said."_

_"So where are you going to stay?"_

_Just then, three men in dark suits came up to the embracing pair, snatching the younger girl away. "We will be taking her to an orphanage." They began to carry the screaming girl away._

_"Stop! What are you doing?! Give her back! I can take care of her!"_

_"Kagome! Help me! I don't want to leave you!"_

_"I'm coming!" She tried to run after them, but it seemed as though she was standing in one spot as they moved freely._

_The child screeched, "Kagome!"_

_Kagome reached out towards her. "Rin!"'_

Kagome shot up in bed. "Rin!" Her heart beat in her cest as her mother and sister ran to her side. "Mom, where's Rin? The little girl? Where's the little girl I've saved?"

"She's in her room, Kagome. Calm down." Her mother soothed her nearly sobbing daughter. "That must have been some dream. You know, you've been asleep for hours. It's noon on the sixth."

"Really?" Kagome asked, wiping her eyes.

"What has my darling so upset?" Her father questioned, walking into the room with a tray of food for her.

Kagome buried her face in his stomach. "Oh, daddy, it hurt so much to have her ripped away from me. And she was crying. And I couldn't do anything. The little girl, her mother left her and her father died. I have to do something."

Kenji kissed her forehead, running his hand up and down her back in a comforting motion. "Kagome, you should rest a little more. And eat something."

"No." Kagome kicked her legs over the bed. "I'm going to see her." She rushed out the door and hid behind a plant so that her father wouldn't see her. When he headed back inside, she rushed to the head desk, her hand clamping the bak of her paper gown. "I'm..."

"Higurashi Kagome!" The woman screamed. "I am such a fan! I'm so glad you're awake! Wow, your arm looks horrible! I-"

"Yes. Yes. Whatever. Look, the little girl I saved, her father has passed on, correct?"

The woman nodded slowly. "Yes. He passed away at midnight."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "And the little girl?"

"Still asleep."

"What is her name?" Kagome asked, wanting to confirm the rest of her dream.

"Rin. Hamasaki Maiko Rin."

Kagome nodded. "Arigato. And what room is she in?"

The woman turned to her computer for a second, then back to Kagome. "B14."

"Arigato." Not wanting to waste anytime, Kagome rushed up the stairs to the second floor, entering Rin's room to find her surrounded by men in black suits. "Oh no." She whispered, walking to them. "Excuse me, what are you doing in here?"

A man turned to her, his eyes wide. "Higurashi-sama, hello." He bowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, waving her hand in dismissal. "I asked a question."

"We are discussing her arrangements for living for once she is released. I am sure you know that her father is dead. After her mother left, her father had the woman deemed unfit for parenting. We are thinking of an orphanage that has room."

"What if I were to...to adopt her?"

"I am sorry, Higurashi-sama, but your life is much to busy. Your acting, singing, modeling, not to mention the fact that your father is training you to take over as head of his firms. According to the court, you do not have the time to care for a child. And you have no husband to be there when you can not be."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Listen, I am perfectly capable of caring for a child. All I need is a chance. Are you going to give it to me, or will I have to take it?"

The man stared into her eyes sadly, wishing he could do something. "Gomen nasai, you will have to take it. Come, men." He led his colleagues out, then released a deep breath. 'I am sorry, Higurashi-sama. But I am thinking about the child. She may be able to find a better home than what you can offer if we send her to an orphanage.'

Kagome stared at Rin with a small sad smile, her eyes filling with tears. "I will not allow them to send you away, Rin. We need each other. Something in my heart tells me that. I won't fail you." Her heart clenched. "Oh, Rin." She knelt near the unconcious girl, weeping into the sheets, 'Oh, Rin! I want you so badly. I just know we're meant to be together. You're meant to be my daughter, and I, your mother.' She jumped when a large, pale hand fell onto her shoulder. Wiping her eyes quickly, she looked up at, "Sesshomaru?" Her eyes trailed toward the door, where Inuyasha and the others were entering. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"We saw the news." Sesshomaru told her as she rose to her feet. "That was quite courageous of you."

"It was nothing." She said softly, covering her burned arm when they all stared at it. "Don't stare. It makes it burn." She scowled when she was smirked at. "Bakas. So, I assume you followed my smell here?"

"Yes. Why aren't you in your own room?"

Kagome glanced at Rin. "I had a strange dream about her. And it is coming true."

Inuyasha frowned. "The little girl is going to die?"

"No." She bit her lip to hold back her tears. "Her father died. Her mother abandoned her. So, they are going to send her to an orphanage." She grinned bitterly. "They claimed I wouldn't have enough time to take care of her with all I do. Morons didn't even ask if I'd be willing to give up my job in entertainment." Kagome took Rin's hair from it's pony tail and, with a comb she found on a table near the bed, began to comb through her hair. "Because I would. I'd stop right now so she wouldn't have to go. And that wouldn't even matter to them, because I'm not married. Marriage has nothing to do with raising a child. I've known plenty of single mothers." A tear rolled down her cheek when Rin whimpered in her sleep. "It's so unfair." Rin rolled over, her arms wrapping around Kagome's waist as she whimpered louder. Kagome allowed her aura to become calm and brush over Rin. "Hush, little one. Everything will be fine." She smiled when Rin silenced.

"Well, you would make a nice mom." Koga said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." She played with Rin's hair gently as to not disturb her. Wincing when her arm ached, she glared at it, allowing her miko energy to surround the room. In less than a minute, it had reduced drastically, appearing to only be a slight discoloration of her skin. "Kami, that feels so much better." Her head shot up when her father entered the room. "Daddy? How'd you find me?"

He glared at her through his slitted eyes. "Your burst of energy when you healed your arm." he said, glancing at her arm briefly, then staring her square in the arms. "Now, you will return to your room, eat, and rest."

She sighed. "I'm fine, father."

"So you claim. I feel the knot in your aura." He sighed, excusing himself as he neared his daughter. Resting his hands on his daughter's shoulders, Kenji whispered. "She'll be here when you get up, mesume. I promise. If she wakes up and they attempt to take her away, I will fight them tooth and nail until you awaken. But, I will only do that if you do as told."

"Bribery from a lawyer?" She scolded lightly, hugging him. "Will you promise to help me adopt her?"

"You wish to adopt the young girl?" He asked in shock, smiling softly when she nodded. "Alright then. I'll help you however I can."

Kagome grinned at him, then turned to look at Sesshomaru and the others. "Thanks for coming to see me." She said softly.

"Hn." He replied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. Anyway, we'll see you when you get out of here, Kagome."

Kenji cocked a brow, looking at his daughter. "Tell me, has your job got you this many boyfriends, dear?"

Kagome blushed. "They're only friends, father. I swear."

"Well, perhaps they can be whipped into boyfriend material. You haven't had one in a while."

"E tu, father?" She pouted. "I don't need one. That's only more stress."

"You say that because you do not have one. Your mother thought the same until I came along."

Kagome scoffed. "And that should make me want one? Father, you and mother stress each other out beyond belief. It's a shock you're still married."

Kenji placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I love your mother, and she loves me."

"Then why are you coming to stay with me in a few weeks."

"Even people in love need a break, Kagome."

"Well, this is my break from men. If I find one who can change that, lucky us. But it's none of your business so Iwant no meddling, understood?"

Kenji sighed. "There is no guarentee. Now, go." When Kagome left the room, he observed the demons, hanyou, and human on the wall, "Hm, I suppose one of you will do. I only need to find out which."

Annoyed, Kagome stormed in, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out. "And you wonder why I always smoke when you're around, father. You drive me insane."

"I only wish to help, love." He brushed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss, then led her back to her room. "And I will find you a proper husand. It is only a matter of time."

"Gee, that makes me feel wonderful." She scowled, forking the disgusting hospital food into her mouth. "Ew, you could've gone to a fastfood joint for better food." After managing to choke down the rest, she laid down and closed her eyes and smiled. With her father's help, getting Rin would be a piece of cake.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome screamed as she was slung to the ground by the actor before her. Breathing ragged, she lifted a hand to her 'aching' head. All she could do was stare ahead at the cuel 'vampire' who had done this to her.

"Beautiful." He smirked as he stalked towards her, camera in hand. "Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well." His smirk grew as he kneeled before her. "Oh," He said as Kagome crawled backwards slightly, "Still stubborn aren't we?" He reached forward and grabbed her neck. "Is that what makes you so special to-" He was cut off when the very 'vampire' whose name he was about to call, pounced on him, knocking him away from Kagome.

"Okay, that's a wrap, People! Nice job, Kagome!" The director announced. "You may go! I'll see you again next week!"

Kagome nodded, rushing off set to change. Back in her own attire, she grabbed her purse. As she was checking her palmpilot, she accidentally bumped into something hard. Frowning, she looked up, her eyes locking with piercing blue ones. "Koga? Wha-what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, grinning wolfishly at her. "I just wanted to see how you've been doing? It's been two days since I last saw ya, and then you looked tired and sick."

Kagome sighed. "I'm fine now. Arigato."

"How are things going with Rin?"

"She hasn't awakened yet." She took Koga's offered hand, walking with him out of the building, "I need to do something to occupy my mind. Wanna come with me to the Tama river, toss some rocks, chat, you know."

Koga grinned at her and nodded. "Sure."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Koga tossed a rock, smirking when it landed almost to the otherside. His eyes flashed with pride when Kagome cheered and giggled. "Not bad, eh?"

"Much better than mine." She laughed at the memory of how hers had landed perhaps a few feet away.

"Hey, the one you kicked got some distance."

Kagome smiled at him. "Yeah. My legs are pretty strong. I taught my little brother, Sota, all he knows about soccer." She moved a little closer to the river, only to trip over a rock. Eyes clenched shut, she waited to feel the water surrounding her. But when she didn't, she opened her eyes and looked down at the tanned arm around her waist. "Koga?"

He smirked at her. "Who else could've caught you?" He set her upright, smiling as he stroked her blushing cheeks. "Red suits you." He flirted.

Kagome batted his hand away. "Arigato. I can swim, but I doubt I would've been able to do much in that deep water. So," She leered at him through half lidded eyes, taking a step toward him, to which he backed away a step, "would you have jumped in to save me, my savior?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." He gulped, then regained himself. Snatching her into his arms, he jumped into the water. His loud chuckle resounded when he surfaced and was met face to face by and angry Kagome. "Kami, that was hilarious. You should've seen your face."

"Shut up!" Kagome scowled playfully at him, splashing him with water. "Help me out." She closed her eyes when he wrapped his arm around her waist and leapt into the air, landing on the shore. "I can't believe you did that. You're lucky my phone was in the car."

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off with a grin, shaking himself dry. "What some help drying off?" When Kagome nodded, he held her to him then took off running as quickly as he could, grinning down at Kagome when she laughed and buried her face in his broad chest. He felt ecstatic to have her in his arms. 'My woman.' And he ws proud of her. Many humans would have been angry with him for jumping into the water like that, or would have been afraid because of how fast he ran. But not her, she only giggled and held him tight. He ran around for a little longer before stopping at his car and leaning hard against it as he caught his breath. "So?"

Kagome grinned at him, happiness shining in her eyes. "All dry! Arigato." She embraced him, her face in the crook of his neck. She turned to look at him, finding her lips plastered to his. Her wide eyes closed slowly as she kissed back. 'Are all of my dates going to end like this? Kami, I hope so. Wait. All? Since when am I one to date around? It's just harmless fun though. But I'm going to start feeling for him, and if not him, the others. I know it.' She opened her eyes slightly, gasping when she saw Koga's car rolling towards the river. "Koga!"

He kissed a trail down to her neck. "What?"

"Your car."

"What about it?" He licked and nipped her shoulder.

Kagome groaned, the mentally smacked herself for getting distracted. "It's rolling to the river!"

"What?!" He jumped back. "Damn it." Growling to himself about how stupid he was, he rushed to it, grabbing it by the bumper to stop it then pulling it back. Taking a deep breath, he dropped to the ground, smiling when Kagome dropped beside him. "Sorry."

"That's okay. It was entertaining." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the fun time."

"No prob." he pecked her lips.

Kagome stood and stretched. "We should get going now, huh?"

Koga shrugged, standing to. "I suppose so."

"I want you to drop me off at the hospital, onegai. I'm going to see if Rin is awake yet."

"Sure. If she is, tell her I'm glad she's doing better."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome slowly opened the door to Rin's room, sighing softly when she saw that the young girl was still unconcious. "Rin, please wake up. I need you to wake up soon. Do you want to know how everything is going in the outside world? Things are fine, you know. I'm doing this movie now. You're like seven, so you won't be able to see it, but I promise it's interesting." She began to braid the sleeping child's hair. "I've gone out on a few dates. One with Naraku, another with Inu, and then one with Koga just today. They're all so nice, and so fun to be with. But I'm not sure if I could be in a relationship with any of them. I mean, Hojo hurt me so badly. And those things he called me the other day only poured salt on my wounds. I'm afraid, Rin. Afraid I'll be hurt again. Something tells me that if you were at my side, I could get my self esteem back. And I could help you to be happy again. I'm sure you'll be sad after you find out your dad is gone. But still, I'll be here to help you through it." Sighing, Kagome got up to leave the room, but when her hand touched the door, she heard a soft voice.

"Don't leave."

Turning quickly, her eyes filled with tears when she saw Rin sitting up. She rushed back to her side. "Rin, sweetheart, hi."

"Hi." She whispered with a small smile. "Who are you? You look familiar."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, the one who helped you and your daddy out of the fire."

She nodded, smiling bigger. "Daddy likes you. He says you're pretty and you sing nice. He told me he knew you once."

Kagome frowned slightly at this. She hadn't recognized him when she saved him. "Rin, what is your daddy's name?"

"Akitoki I think."

Kagome gasped softly, her tears threatening to spill. 'No. Not Aki! Hojo's little brother! That was him! B-but, he...I just...why?!' "Oh, Rin." She pulled the little girl closer. Akitoki had been her best male friend when she and Hojo were going out. But when Hojo had broken up with her, he had forced Akitoki to never see Kagome again. And if he did see her, he was told never to talk to her. 'That bastard."

"Thank you, Miss Kagome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Yes, Rin?"

"Where is daddy?"

Kagome bit her lip. How could she tell her this? "Rin, do you like me?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "Very much! Daddy said I used to fall asleep listenin to your singing. And I'm glad you saved me. Daddy says if I find you, I should hold on forever.

Kagome nodded, trying to be strong for Rin as she held her in her arms. "Rin, sometimes grownups can be like icecream. You love them for as long as you have them, an then, when they go away, you feel bad. Your daddy has gone away, Rin. Gomen nasai, koibito."

"Oh." She whispered, looking up into Kagome's eyes. It was when she saw a tear fall from Kagome that she felt it. A heart wreching sob leapt from her throat and she hugged Kagome as tight as she could. 'Oh, Kagome!"

"I'm so so so sorry, Rin. I tried. I did." She sobbed with the little girl. They stayed embracing and crying for perhaps an hour. When Rin had finally calmed, so had Kagome. Kagome laid the tired girl's head on her lap. "You can sleep, Rin."

"You promise you'll be here when I wake up? You swear you won't leave like daddy?"

Kagome sighed softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Rin smiled weakly. "Where will I go?"

"I will see if you can come stay with me. Will that make you happy?"

"Hai, 'Gome. It will make me very happy." Snuggling closer, she allowed herself to fall asleep, different names to call Kagome dancing in her head. 'Gome. Kagome-san. Aunt Kagome...No...Kaggy. Mommy...Yes. I like 'mommy.'"

"My Rin." Kagome whispered. "My Rin, I will not allow them to rip us apart. You need me. And I need you. We will be together, my little one. And I'll be damned if I'll let them stop us."

111111111111111111111111111111

Tell me if you like it! I'm begging for constructive critism here, people!


	6. Tiring Evening

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 6

Kagome grimaced as her throat stung. She glanced at Sango skeptically as she was handed a cup of warm tea with lemon. "Are you sure this'll work?" She rasped. She didn't know whether it was irony or just a consequence that she'd get sick when she had a benefit concert. Her throat throbbed terribly painfully as she took a deep breath.

"It'll work perfectly, Kagome. I promise. Just drink up. You only have a few moments left before you have to get out there. They're dying to hear you." Sango thrusted the cup into he friend's hands with a grin. "Come on. Be a good girl a drink up, dear."

Scowling at her, Kagome downed the cup, clenching her fists in a weak attempt to forget the burning sensation she felt. She handed the paper cup back, smiling at Sango. "Hm, you're right. I feel a little better. Good enough to go out there and sing. What songs have been lined up by Kaede?"

"Hm, she said there are mostky Americans in the audience, so she picked some American songs they can relate to. Womanizer, Hot -n- Cold, and If I were a boy."

"Really? Okay." Kagome took another deep breath as she heard the announcer call her name. "Wish me luck and pray that my voice doesn't crack, Sang. Oh, and tonight at nine, meet me at my house. Kik, Aya, and Kagura will be there too." Grabbing a headset, she rushed out onto the stage, smiling out over the cheering crowd when the curtains were pulled back. "Alright, everyone, are you ready to hear what I have for you today?!"

"Yeah?!"

"I can't here you!"

The crowd screamed, "Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me! Ka-go-me!"

Kagome grinned. "Alright! Bare with me! I'm not feeling too well, but I've done this just for you! Tonight's choices are a few American songs I've picked up while I was there on tour. They're wonderful once you listen to him, so here goes." The music to the first song began to play, and the crowd swayed from side to side.

If I were a boy

Even just for a day

I'd roll outta bed in the morning

And throw on what I wanted then go

Drink beer with the guys

And chase after girls

I'd kick it with who I wanted

And I'd never get confronted for it.

Cause they'd stick up for me.

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted

Cause he's taken you for granted

And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy

I would turn off my phone

Tell everyone it's broken

So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone

I'd put myself first

And make the rules as I go

Cause I know that she'd be faithful

Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy

I think I could understand

How it feels to love a girl

I swear I'd be a better man.

I'd listen to her

Cause I know how it hurts

When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)

Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)

And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back

Say its just a mistake

Think I'd forgive you like that

If you thought I would wait for you

You thought wrong

But you're just a boy

You don't understand

Yeah you don't understand

How it feels to love a girl someday

You wish you were a better man

You don't listen to her

You don't care how it hurts

Until you lose the one you wanted

Cause you've taken her for granted

And everything you have got destroyed

But you're just a boy

The evening passed by slowly, but Kagome enjoyed it. Most of all, she loked performing 'Womanizer' because that was when Kagome's eyes locked on Miroku. Grinning seductively, with a hint of mischief, she waved him up, beginning to sing the song that fit him ever so perfectly.

_**'Kagome stood behind him, singing into his ear.'**_

_Superstar_

_Where you from, hows it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin more than just re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_**'She sasshayed to stand in front of him, yanking the tie he was wearing and assuming he had just come back from the office. Rolling her eyes when he rested his hands on her hips, staring, surprisingly, at her face, she pulled him towards her and sang,'**_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You say i'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_You're nothin' but a_

_Womanizer_

_Daddy-O **'She pulled his tie over her shoulder as she turned her back to him, walking and dragging him along like a pet. Her eyes cut to the crowd as women cheered, obviously having already had a taste of the male's lechery.'**_

_You got the swagger of champion_

_Too bad for you_

_You just cant find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy, who you are_

_Thats who you are, baby_

_Lollipop **'She stuck her finger into her mouth, pulling it out with a POP sound.'**_

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer '**Miroku began to play up to his name, taking her hair in his hands and twirling it as he stepped towards her. Stepping away with a small grin, Kagome winked and walked towards the opposite end of the stage, Miroku following as though he were on an imaginary leash.'**_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, You you you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are_

_You got me goin'_

_You're oh so charmin'_

_But I can do it_

_Womanizer_

Once she was done and had bowed, she pulled Miroku backstage and laughed. "Thanks for playing around. Did you enjoy the show?" She asked him as she walked with him to his car.

Miroku nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Hai. I rather enjoyed it, Kagome. Especially the final tidbit."

Kagome giggled melodically, leaning against his car slightly. "Yeah. I enjoyed that part too. And I'm sure the women in the crowd were just thrilled to have you away from them." Her heart leapt and she jumped back when his cars' alarm went off. "Why the hell is that thing so late?"

"So it can terrify the person attempting to take my car. It is rather hilarious to watch women jump as well." He chuckled as she glared at him. "What, you did not find that funny, my dear Kagome?"

"No." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, I've got and hour before I have anywhere to be, and I'm sure you're not busy. And if you are, you can make time to get coffee with me, right?" She asked, pressing her forehead to his chest as she whimpered.

"Why, of course. Who am I to deny a beautiful woman?" He grabbed his keys from his pocket, cocking his head to the side curiously when they were snatched from him. "What are you doing?"

Kagome grinned at him, unlocking the front door and cranking up the car. "I'm going to drive. I suggest you hop in before I'm tempted to steal this beauty." When he hesitated, she revved the engine, giggling when he hopped into the passenger's seat. "Alright. Buckle up." Before he clicked his seatbelt, she was off, driving wildly to see what type of reaction she recieved from Miroku. 'He's meditating! Ha.' Laughing, she slowed down, placing her hand on his. "Don't worry. I don't drive that terribly. In fact, I aced my exam. I was hoping you'd do something hilarious, like jump out of the car. But I was still entertained." Turning into the empty cafИ parking lot, Kagome took Miroku's hand in hers, leading him inside. "Hiten, I'll have the usual."

Hiten nodded, turning to observe Miroku. "You?"

"Black. I'll add what I want when I figure it out."

"Sure. I'll be back with it soon, Kagome." He turned swiftly and left.

"How many men do you know?" Miroku asked with an elevated brow.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess you could say I know a lot of them. They flock to me because of this whole vixen thing. I never really lead them on, so eventually, I end up with really good friends." Grinning at Hiten when he delivered her coffee, she nodded her thanks. "Arigato, Hi."

He hugged her tightly, handing her a ring of keys. "Lock up or me, would ya? Since you wouldn't give a fella any play, I've got a date, and Manten's home with ma."

"Of course. We'll lock up when we leave." Waving at him as he left, she returned her attention to Miroku. "So, Miro, how many women have you groped?"

Miroku looked up in thought, pretending as though he was counting, despite the fact that he had no idea. "I assume almost all of the women in the tristate area, some Americans, some French. Women from everywhere in the world. And I do not grope. I embrace in a friendly manner, dearest Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course. And I'm shocked it was almost every woman in the tri-state area. Who are the lucky women?"

"You mean the unfortunate woman?" He countered michieviously, reaching under the table to stroke her thigh. "She is no longer unfortunate."

"Oh, you." She scolded playfully, batting his hand away. "I should have known."

"Yes. So, how are things with Rin?"

Kagome stared at the table sadly, remembering the scene that had played just the day before.

_'Kagome pulled into the Hospital parking lot. As she got out, she noticed the men in black suits, and with them, a sobbing Rin. Beginning to sweat, she walked towards them quickly. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"_

_"Higurashi-sama, we discussed this. Rin has to go to a home where they can care for her."_

_"Kagome can care for me!" Rin cried out, running to Kagome and hugging her waist. "Can't you, Kagome?! I want you to be my mommy!"_

_Kagome gave a dry sob, turning to the man. "Please. She wants me. And I want nothing more than I want her. I'll quit. I won't sing, act, model. I'll jsut quit it all. Just, don't take her away. I'm begging you, Mr.-"_

_He sighed. "Ishibashi Akira. Look, Higurashi-sama, let us talk in private." Freeing her from Rin's grip, he led Kagome a ways away. "Higurashi-sama-"_

_"Call me Kagome." She said softly._

_"...Kagome, I want Rin to be happy. And yet, I'd rather she be in an environment where she can get all of the love and attention she needs than with someone she'd rather be with who can't give her those things."_

_"Akira, I...I told you I'd quit. Doesn't that matter?"_

_He shook his head. "She needs a father figure."_

_Kagome wrung her hands. "There are plenty of single mothers, Akira. And, and I'll find her a father figure."_

_"I am sorry."_

_"Look, how is an orphanage going to be better for her?!" She asked, angry tears streaming down her face. "With more than one child there, they can't watch her! She could end up beaten, raped, kidnapped, killed even! Do you want that to happen?!"_

_"Kagome, calm down!" Akira barked, trying to get her to quiet down before Rin heard. He was a dog demon, and with his acute hearing, he could hear her sobs growing louder. But it didn't seem that she had heard, more that she sensed Kagome's stress and upset feelings because she kept sobbing about Kagome being hurt and her wanting to help calm her down. "Rin will be fine. I will put her in the best one possible. I promise you. And if you fill out the proper papers, I will allow you to see her once a month. Other than that, despite what I wish, I can help you no more."_

_Kagome panicked when she heard Rin scream. Taking off in s sprint, she saw the men setting Rin in the car and closing the door. "Rin!"_

_Akira grabbed her waist to keep her from interfering. "Kagome, no. "_

_"Kagome, help me!"_

_"Rin!" Kagome sobbed, reaching out towards the girl. "Why?" She whimpered, staring at her feet. "Why does she have to go?"_

_"It's for the best. Gomen nasai. I will mail you the papers." Releasing her, he strolled to the car, got in, and rode off. Throw the rearview mirror, he could see Rin turning in her seat to watch Kagome._

_Kagome choked back a sob, whispering, "Rin." Her heart numb, she fell to her knees sobbing. 'Rin!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Rin was taken by children's services." Kagome whispered sadly.

"I am sorry." Miroku whispered back, sliding in the booth to be beside her. "I wish I could help."

Kagome smiled up at him. "Would you marry me so that I could get Rin?"

"Absolutely."

She giggled. "I was joking. Just hold me, please." She nuzzled deep into his arms, her eyes closed as she laid against his chest. "Arigato."

"De nada."

"You speak spanish?"

"Yes. I speak Spanish, Japanese, English, French, Italian, and a little Swahili."

Kagome nodded in approval. "Wow. You've been busy to know that much at only 25. Perhaps I'll know that much in two years when I'm 25." She said sarcastically.

Miroku smirked slightly. "Hm. You seem tense. Would you like a massage?" His answer was nonverbal as Kagome turned her back to him. Grinning, he rested his hand on her shoulders, massaging them sensually. He squeezed her shoulders then her arms, then moved down to her hands, stroking them. His thumbs drew circles into the soft skin of her hand, and a proud smile appeared on his face when she moan. "Feel nice?"

"Feels wonderful. How is it that you can make me feel this way by only massaging my hands?"

"It is an art. Some believe that the hands are the most sensual part of the body. I, for one," he kissed her neck softly, "believe as well."

"Oh, you're not the only one." Kagome groaned, crossing her legs as she felt her self growing warm, a pooling sensation in her stomach. "Kami, you can stop now."

Miroku laid his head on his shoulder. "Do you really want me to?" He pushed down on the very center of her palm, chuckling lowly when she gasped.

Kagome nodded. "Y-yes. Y-you can stop now."

Backing away, he smirked with pride. "As you wish." When Kagome turned to face him and pressed her lips against his, he placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her closer. Kagome straddled one of his legs as it laid on the seat, the other still on the floor. He pressed his tongue against Kagome's, trying something he had learned from a Spanish woman and causing the appendage to roll as though he were saying the word 'perro.'

Kagome whimpered as he repeated the action on his neck. "Kami, Miroku. I've never felt that before." She told him breathlessly.

"I'm sure you haven't." He told her with a smile, breathing on her neck.

"Um." Kagome glanced down at her purse when she heard her phone vibrating within it. Sighing, she grabbed it as Miroku continued to ravage her neck. "Ugh, hello?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome jerked away from Miroku. "Sango, hi!"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Why would you invite us over if you aren't home?"

"Sorry." SHe whined. "You have a key. Go inside and I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Sure. Hurry."

"K." Kagome shoved her phone back into her purse, smiling apologetically at Miroku."

He smiled at her. "No problem. I will get you home." He mentally cursed that Sango woman's timing, but appeared perfectly okay with it on the outside.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So, who dropped you off?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "A guy."

Ayame snorted. "I could tell that from the hickies forming on you neck. What guy? Naraku?"

"No. Houshi Miroku."

"You've been out with them both?" Kikyo asked her little sister.

"And my big brother, Naraku." Kagura added bitterly.

Kagome blushed, staring at the popcorn bowl in her lap. "And Inuyasha."

Sango snorted. "Well, I'm not shocked by the vixen being out with so many men."

Kagome gasped, turning to her bestfriend. "I can't believe you said that. This is just for fun."

"Exactly what a vixen would say." Kagura and Ayame chimed in.

"..." Hurt by her friend's words and disappointed in herself for not seeing this, Kagome played with a piece of her hair silently.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "You would not understand Kagome, so do not say such things."

Sango frowned at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"Let it go, onee." Kagome whispered.

"No, imouto. It is time they knew."

"Knew what?" Ayame asked curiously.

Kikyo stared around the circle of friends indifferently. "When Tanaka left Kagome for her friend, he hurt her terribly. Not only her heart, but her spirit. Her self esteem has dropped drastically. This vixen that she is acting as though she is, is not her. Her vixen side is the complete opposite of our Kagome. She does not feel as though she is worth the time of any man, nor does she think she is attractive of talented, which I tell her she is much more often than I normally would."

Sango, Ayame, and Kagura blinked, then all asked simultaneously. "Kagome, why didn't you tell us?"

"Does is matter?"

"Yes, it does! You're beautiful! Kagome you're the prettiest girl I know!" Sango yelled.

Ayame nodded. "And do you know how smart you are?!"

"And talented." Kagura added.

"Sure." Kagome shrugged. "Let's watch a movie." She left the room before anyone could say anything.

"Poor Kagome." Sango sighed softly. "Hojo's so lucky I can't kill him without going to jail."

Kagura smirked. "You know, we demons have ways of killing without being caught."

Ayame nodded. "Yup."

"Let's do it then."

"Dolts." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What are you smilin' bout, Houshi?" Inuyasha asked his bestfriend as he entered Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru looked up from his computer. "Is there a reason you all wish to join in my office?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's the biggest in the building. You gone answer the question, Houshi?"

Koga nodded. "Yeah. Why are so so smiley?"

Miroku hunched his shoulders, his eyes shifting from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha to Koga to Naraku. 'Nothing much. I simply had a date with Kagome yesterday evening."

"No way! What happened?!" Koga asked loudly, not exactly as the others would have, but still it was the same question on their minds.

"I've gotten further than the rest of you."

"You've rutted with her?" Sesshomaru asked questioningly.

Miroku sighed. "Alas, no. Some woman called. However, I did manage to nearly give her an orgasm simply by massaging her hand."

Inuyasha frowned, turning to his elder brother. "Is that even possible?"

Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth, there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He felt his heart skip a beat when Kagome entered in a business suit, her hair up and curled. "Kagome?"

"Hi." She waved. "Sorry about just dropping by. My father was killing me with paperwork. I had to get away, and this was the closest place I could think of other than the mall. And I just went shopping the other day." She plopped down into a chair. "So, can I see the article?"

"Article?"

"Interview."

Sesshomaru berated himself for allowing her appearance ot get him off track. "Yes." He shuffled through some manilla folders, handing her the finished product.

"Arigato." Kagome looked down at the interview, hardly noticing as she became surrounded. She set her right on Sesshomaru's desk, tapping it slightly. "Nice. Very." She stiffened when she felt Miroku's hand stroking hers. Crossing her legs, she tried to stop the irritating vibration of her foot. The more he stroked, the more she blushed and bit her lips, until she couldn't take it anymore. Snatching her hand back, she closed her eyes and bit her knuckles. "Don't do that." She snapped at him.

"Do what?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Stroking my hand that way." She glared at him.

He smirked cockily, leaning toward her. "Why? How does it make you feel?"

Kagome blushed at his proximity. " Stop staring at me. You're making me fell naked under that scrutinizing gaze of yours." 'Darn. Bad choice of words.'

Miroku rested his hand on her thigh, massaging in circles. "Naked. Hm, yes, I would like that."

Glancing back between him and the others, Kagome took a deep breath. Her eyes flashed a soft pink, her face becoming blank as she crossed her arms. "You may stop now."

Shocked by the emptiness in her voice, Miroku backed away. "Kagome?"

"Ha." She grinned, her eyes flashing back to normal. "I win. And now, I have to go before you continue to molest me in front of them." She started to get up, when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "Hm?"

"Perhaps you would like to stay for a moment."

Kagome's eyes locked with his, and she sat down slowly. "Um, sure. My dad will most likely locate me and come bombarding in in a moment, but I could stay. But you, Mr," She narrowed her eyes at Miroku, "no touchy."

"You're no fun." He pouted.

Kagome smiled at him. "Kami, all of you are just so cute. I can't get over that."

Naraku chuckled. "Cute? You could not find a better word?"

"What would you rather be classified as? Handsome? Sexy? Euphoria inducingly hot?"

"I quite like the last one."

Kagome grinned. "So do I? I make a hobby out of coming up with strange way to decribe things. So, what are you guys' hobbies? I'm sure you all have them, well, except you, Sesshomaru. You seem like a workaholic?"

He smirked at her. "And work is not a hobby?"

"Yes. It is, but...I mean, a fun hobby. Something other people enjoy as well."

Sesshomaru glanced above Kagome's head, then back to her. "I'm sure your father enjoys work."

Kagome snorted slightly. "Bad example. My father is beyond deranged."

"Am I now?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, mouthing, 'You set me up.' She sighed. "Why, hello, father."

Kenji shook his head. "Running off to see your boyfriends again? My dear, you are your mother's daughter."

Kagome rolled her neck, feeling the tension returning. "Father, they are not my boyfriends."

"I've detected them all with you, except Tashio-sama." He nodded towards Sesshomaru.

"So. Friends hang out all of the time."

"Well, tell your 'friends' goodbye. We still have work to do."

Kagome huffed. "I've been doing paperwork since four this morning, and I didn't get to bed until 2:00 because of Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura. Let me have a break."

Kenji wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Dear, in this world, people will not break for you, no matter who you are. Now, come."

"Kami, I need a cigarette. And before you scold me, it's your fault."

"I stress you that much, love?"

"Don't give me that face, father. You're lucky I don't plan on putting you in a home when you're too old."

Her father smirked. "You will be waiting very long for that."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "What do you mean."

Leaning down, he whispered extremely lowly, so that the demons would not hear, "You mother and I have been studying. We have found a way to elongate the life of all miko and priests."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked with a large grin.

"Seriously. Oh, and I got those papers about Rin while you were here. They're in my office."

Kagome nodded, then waved to the men. "Well, it's been fun, guys. And Sesshomaru."

He stared at her. "Yes?"

"When I return, I expect you to be able to name a hobby other than work. Tell your father I said hello. Come, father." She started out.

Kenji grinned, looking at the demons, and Miroku. "She looks beautiful in a suit, doesn't she?"

"Father!"

"You know, Kagome, you never allow me to have any fun." He sulked on the inside, holding his calm, almost regal appearance. "Two of you are worthy of my daughter, I expect you to snag her while she is free. You know who you are." With that, and Kagome tugging his ear, he left.

'Hn. I am more than worthy.'

'Or course I'm worth." Naraku thought.

'Feh, I gotta be worthy.'

'I'm wothy. That's my woman!'

Miroku thought. 'I think that I am worthy. I am quite the catch. Hm.'


	7. Sesshomaru

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 7- Sesshomaru

"Kagome!" Jakotsu whined as he watched her pedal on her bike machine. "You're sick. Get off that thing, and let me take care of you." He stood in front of her, pouting when she rolled her eyes and stared past him and toward the television, a flare of rage in her eyes. He turned around to look at the screen. "What has you so upset?" Lifting the remote control towards the tv, he turned up the volume slightly.

"Today's topic on 'Rumor or Not!' is Higurashi Kagome!" A cheerful woman announced. "True or false?! More people request Higurashi's breasts during plastic surgery than any other celebrity? True. Seven out of ten request her breasts. True of False?! Higurashi Kagome is more than a vixen. She is a whore."

Kagome's teeth clenched as she pedaled harder. 'What the hell?! Can she say that?!'

"I think, false! Those who say she is are only jealous of all that she has! True or false?! Higurashi Kagome is a homosexual! That we are still unsure of. She is a beautiful, gorgeous even. So why isn't she tied down? Why hasn't she dated anyone in two years? Some believe she broke up with Tanaka Hojo because she would rather date her best friend. Others believe that she is still broken hearted. It's her secret so st-"

Jakutso leapt back when the chain on Kagome's machine broke, his hand hitting the power button on the remote as he fell to the ground. "Sheesh, Kagome. Don't scare me that way. Kami, I almost had a heart attack. What they say doesn't matter? You know what you are."

Kagome growled, her head snapping towards her gym door when her doorbell rang. Jumping from her bike, she strolled angrily to the door, flinging it open. "What is it?!" She barked, her eyes growing wide when she saw just who it was. "S-sesshomaru?"

"Hn. I assume someone is having a bad day." He answered stoically, placing his perfect hands into his pockets. His eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed her leaning against her doorway. Kagome's face was strangely pale, and you could see her face reddening from her illness. "Are you alright? You appear to be ill."

"Oh, I'm fine." She lied. "What are you doing here?"

"I found it strange that you have not stopped by in the past week when normally you are there harassing us all." He replied with a smirk, his eyes appearing to remain trained on her face despite the fact that they were roaming her body in her sports bra and shorts. "I assumed something must have occured."

Kagome grinned at him. "Oh, Sessy, you were worried about me?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the abbreviation of his name, leaning down slightly to stare into her eyes. "No."

"Then you can go." She started to close the door, only to have a clawed hand reach out to stop it. "Sesshomaru."

"It is rather late. I assume you have eaten?"

"Hai."

"Then you are free to accompany me for a night."

Kagome tilted her head at his attempt to ask her out. "Perhaps. If you can ask me, I will consider."

Sesshomaru had never been so tempted to roll his eyes in his life. Sighing inaudibly as he lowered his lips to her ear, he muttered huskily, "Would you accompany This Sesshomaru tonight?"

"Of course. You can watch tv while I change." Catching his striped wrist in her hand, she escorted him to her gym. "Sesshomaru, my friend, Jakotsu. Jak, my date for the night..."

"Sesshomaru Tashio!" Jakotsu squealed.

"Good. I knew you'd get along. Don't have too much fun." Kagome left Sesshomaru to stare at her back curiously.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome watched as the clothes in her closet rotated before her. What type of mood was she in? What would she wear? A soft smile crossed her face when she thought 'I haven't done preppy in a while.' A white, button down shirt with 3/4 sleeves would do nicely. A deep grey vest over that, and a dark grey skirt. Sliding into a pair of flats, Kagome combed her hair then returned to her gym. Her hand shot up to her mouth, stifling a giggle as she saw Jakotsu pushing against a youki barrier which surrounded Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs shot to her, glaring mercilessly as he appeared before her in an instant. "Woman, what were you thinking, leaving me with that, the awkward male, woman?!"

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Tashio?" Kagome asked slyly, looking up into his furious eyes. But all too quickly, those eyes loss fury and became blank. Sighing, Kagome muttered an apology. "Gomen. Let's go. Jakky, don't be here when I get back." Snatching her keys and purse, she followed Sesshomaru out of her house. "So, Sesshomaru, where's your car?" She asked, looking around.

"I did not arrive in a car." He formed his cloud beneath his feet, rising to the sky. "I flew."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." She gripped him tightly as they rode higher. "Whatever happened to warning a person before you lift them up into the air?!" Kagome glared at him when he looked down at her with an amused smirk and a twinkle his eyes. "Don't you dare laugh all silently at me! I'm terrified of heights, and I swear if you drop me, I will come back to life and purify you to hell!"

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her waist. "You are perfectly safe from harm when with This Sesshomaru. I would not think of allowing you to fall. And if I did, I would catch you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, loosening her grip ever so slightly. "As if. You'd let me fall and not think twice."

'Hm.' Sesshomaru smirked as he decided to prove it to her. Removing his arms from around her, he pried her hands off and let her fall from the cloud. He could not help but chuckle as she screamed his name. 'Soon, my dear. Soon you will be screaming my name again.' swooping down, he caught her, holding her bridle style in his arms. "You may open your eyes now, little one."

One of her eyes opened, trying to analyze her surroundings. When Kagome was sure she hadn't fallen but was caught by Sesshomaru, she turned in his arms, her forehead against his chest. "Be happy you caught me, you bastard."

"I believe that my father is still here."

"Don't get smart with me, Sesshomaru. As I said, be happy. You wouldn't want to be the one known for killing Higurashi Kagome, would you? And my father would sue you for everything you own. Are you even listening to me?" Her anger and anoyance flared as he stared straight ahead, flying slowly. "Sesshomaru, you will answer me, you baka!" She punched him repeatedly in the chest, hoping to get some kind of response. All she got was a noncomittal, 'Hn.' Huffing, she settled for that, running her hands through his silky hair. "You know, I envy your hair. It's such an exotic color, like your eyes. And it's so soft." She nuzzled into it. "Where's your tail? Don't you normally where it?"

"I am surprised you have noticed that it is missing." He told her softly, looking down at her for a moment. Lips twitching slightly, he felt himself wanting to smile at her. She looked like an angel in his arms, as though she had fallen from heaven, and he had caught her. The moonlight made her onyx hair shine even brighter, the dark blue highlight shining. Her eyes, so wide and azure, staring up at him curiously. That small nose set perfectly in the middle of her face. He hadn't noticed how soft, plump, and alluring her lips were. And it wasn't until his eyes had trailed the length of her blush from her cheeks to her cleavage, which was only slightly revealed. "Is there something you wish to ask, Kagome?"

Kagome shuddered at the way her name fell from his thin, pale lips. Her blush reddened and she gasped when he lowered his face to her neck. "I-I was wondering why you were staring at me that way."

Sesshomaru caressed her neck with his face. "Is your blush as delicious as it appears."

"U-uh, I don't know." She whispered, eeping when she felt his tongue on her neck.

"Hai, it is."

Giggling nervously, Kagome pushed away from him. "Sesshomaru, you're going to run into something. Watch where we're going." She looked at the ground below as they passed. Everything looked so different from up above. And it had been so long since she was up high. That had been when her miko barrier had faulted, and she had fallen, breaking her left leg. Her mother had worried and scolded, telling Kagome that she shouldn't have been experimenting when no one was around. She had only been seven, and had yet to train much. "Arigato." She whispered to Sesshomaru when he let her down on the ground. Sesshomaru nodded at her, directing her toward the small building ahead. "What is in there?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly, then back to the building. "You have yet to notice the commotion occuring just behind it."

Kagome frowned and listened closer, trying to make out the distinctive noises.

'Mommy, can I win that one?!'

'Look! Cotton candy!'

'Dad, a carousel!'

Kagome's small frown grew into a large, pearly white girn. "Oh, Sesshomaru, a carnival?!" When he nodded, she laughed happily then ceased abruptly. "B-but, they'll recognize me. They'll definitely recognize you. We'll be pumbled. Not only will I be attacked by men, but you will be by women." She eyes him, her head dizzy from illness and confusion while he knelt before her and took her hand. "What are you-" Shock overcame her when he slid a ring onto her hand.

Sesshomaru smirked. "They will believe that we are together." He slid a wedding band onto his finger. "And I will be sure that no one comes up to you."

"Not no one. I just don't want to be attacked. Let some through." She grasped his hand and grinned. "Now, my husband, let us go enjoy ourselves." She led him past the building and through the gates of the carnival. Immediately, everything around them stopped.

"Look, it's Higurashi Kagome and Tashio Sesshomaru!" Someone yelled, running toward the couple.

Kagome frowned, about to run, when Sesshomaru caught her hand. He held the opposite up and halted the crowd. "You will not come nearer. We are out for the night to enjoy ourselves, not be harassed."

Narrowing her eyes at his words, Kagome elbowed him. "They don't harass, Sesshomaru. I actually like them. It's just, I want one night to relax." She turned to the crowd. "As long as I am not busy, you may come to me. Thank you for your kindness." Lacing her hand with Sesshomaru's, she pulled him along to a booth. "Okay, Sessy, you're first."

"Hn. I did not come here to interact. I came for you to enjoy yourself. You may participate."

"Sess," Kagome pouted, "please. My arms aren't as strong as yours. And I really want a stuffed animal. Please."

The corners of Sesshomaru's lips turned upward slightly. His eyes shot towards the man working the booth when he saw a flash. Glaring for the man to hand over the camera, Sesshomaru snatched it, crushing it to peices. He glanced at Kagome when she sighed with annoyance. "What?" He bit."

"Can you stop being so annoying long enough to win me something, Sess?"

"If I am so annoying, why are you here with me?"

"Because, I'm going to make you have fun." She grinned, picking up three baseballs and handing them to him. "Now, knock over those three stacks of bottles from right...there, since you're youkai." Kagome pointed to a spot a few feet back.

Sighing silently, Sesshomaru backed up, throwing all three balls at one time and smirking slightly when they all hit their targets. Had he used his full strength, the bottles would have shattered, the balls still flying through the air. He stood near Kagome who stared up at him with pride and joy shining in her eyes. "I assume that was well." He mumbled into her ear.

Kagome nodded, kissing his cheek, then turning to the booth operator. "Sooo, which row can I pick from?"

"The top one, Higurashi-sama!" The teenager said, eager to watch her reach up to the top row to grab her prize.

Seeing what the teen was trying to do, Sesshomaru growled. "Kagome, which one would you like?" When she pointed, he extended his long arm up to grab the white puppy which had piercing golden eyes. "Do not tell me you chose that because the reason I assume."

Kagome grinned flirtingly at him. "Yes, I did. It reminds me of you, my Sessy. Now, come. We have other games to play." Tugging on the sleeve of his black dress shirt, she made him follow her. "Ooh, Sessy, a house of mirrors! Come on." With child like happiness, she pulled the not-as-stiff-as-usual male in with her, then ran away from him, masking her scent and hiding her aura. "See if you can find me, Sesshomaru." She giggled softly.

Sesshomaru grinned mentally. His tenshi wanted to play chase the cat. Alright. She'd have her way. He walked slowly, trying to remember the scent of the stufed dog he had gotten her. But the room smelled disgusting, reeking of nachos, sex, and urine. "Kagome." He growled softly.

"Having trouble, Sess?"

"Not at all, dear. Now that you have spoken, I've pinpointed you." His chuckle rumbled within his chest, begging to be released when he sensed Kagome running. he caught sight of her in a mirror and ran in that direction, frowning a bit when she evaded him and took off. "My tenshi, it really is not wise to run from your keeper. Especially and Inuyoukai."

Kagome laughed. "Why? Because you'll merely bite me when you find me?"

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Tsk tsk tsk, tenshi. Perhaps you will recieve a bite." He smiled softly when he passed a mirror and noticed Kagome standing against the wall. Stalking towards his prey, our handsome predator held her against the wall, adding, "It causes our inner inu to be awakened. And when he is awakened, our animalistic sides show themselves. So a mere bite, as you put it," He lifted her finger to his mouth, sticking it inside and allowing her finger to feel the warm, moist tongue within. He bit down, but not enough to pierce the skin, "will perhaps," he licked his way up her arm and neck, resting his lips on hers, "become more." With his mouth heatedly pressing against hers, neither noticed the many photos and videos people were taking with their phones.

Kagome opened her mouth just enough for her 'husband's' tongue to dart in. Groaning noiselessly, she twirled a small piece of his hair with her ring finger, unknowingly showing off the pricy jewelry. "Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered against him and opened her eyes just as the people left, "we can't stay in here making out all night."

"And who established that law?" He asked silkily.

"I deed (did)." She slurred slightly, pressing her hand against her head. "Ow."

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with concern.

Kagome nodded slightly, slumping on the wall as Sesshomaru held her up. "I'm not feeling well. I haven't been for days now. But I didn't want to stay at the house."

"Foolish woman." Sesshomaru whispered, lifting her into his arms. "You will only worsen it. We are returning to your home."

"No. I wasn't done here yet."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru scolded as he exited the building. "You will go home and rest." He frowned slightly as she cradled her stomach, too worried to pay any attention to the people that were staring or taking pictures. Taking to his cloud, he flew to her home as fast as he could without making her more ill. He took her keys from her hand, opening the door. "Kagome, listen to me and obey, you will never leave the house again if you are not feeling well. It is dangerous and thoughtless."

Kagome yawned slightly, nuzzling her puppy and sinking deeper into Sesshomaru's chest. "Of course, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, knowing that she must seriously be tired if she agreed without a fuss."Now, where is your bedroom?"

"Second floor, last door to the right." She mumbled, wondering how Sesshomaru could walk without her feeling anything. "You know, you walk too lightly."

"I will take that as a compliment. it does give me the element of surprise, my dear, not that I would need it."

"Oh, obviously. Sessho-kun is much to strong to have to use such a technique." She mocked with a small smile, frowning when he dropped her heavily on the bed. "Hey!"

He smirked at her. "Do not mock this Sesshomaru, woman."

Kagome snorted, sinking into the sheets. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-kun."

"You are welcome, Kagome-chan." He pecked her forehead, about to leave when he felt his hand clasped tightly in hers. He cocked an eyebrow of question.

"Don't leave. Stay the night. I know you won't get sick from my germs." When she didn't here a reply, she sighed and let him go. "If you are busy and you must go, leave." She said softly, feeling rejected.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he left her room, returning with a bottle of Tylonel and a cup of water. "Kagome, awaken." When she opened her eyes, he sat the bottle and cup away, then helped her to sit up. "Take this."

Kagome shook her head. "I hate medicine. The only reason I have it is for emergencies."

"This is an emergency. And if you do not use it, I will shove it down your throat, tenshi. Now, swallow it." He poured two pills into his hand, giving them to her, then handing her the water once she had swallowed the Tylonel. "Good tenshi." He whispered, lying her back down.

"You are leaving now?" She whispered sadly.

Sesshomaru smiled into the darkness, knowing she could not see. Removing his shoes, shirt, and socks, he joined her in her king size bed, pulling her to him. "Rest, my tenshi. I will still be here when you awaken."

"You swear?"

"This Sesshomaru does not lie. Now, sleep." Nodding, Kagome kissed his chest in gratitude, settling down for sleep. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for a moment before changing her into a night gown he found in her armoir. Afterward, he finally allowed himself to sleep. Perhaps his angel would be better in the morning.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Sesshomaru snarled when he was awakened by the sound of a doorbell. His awakened slightly, golden eyes darting around the room. Sitting up, he frowned. Where the hell was he? His room was ivory, white, and silver. But this room, it was filled with red, maroon, and gold. He fisted the red satin sheets as he heard that annoying sound that had awakened him. A whimper snapped him out of his anger, and he looked to his side, surprised a tad to see Kagome there. Well, that had explained alot. "Good morning, tenshi." He whispered as his memory came back. Sleeping hadn't come to him so well in years. Purring at the memory of how he had spent the night cuddling his angel, he got out of bed and headed down to answer the door. What he saw there, he didn't like. A man, another Inuyoukai at that. "Who are you?"

"Tashio-sama, my name is Akira. I am here to see Higurashi Kagome."

"And just why are you here to see my Kagome?" He all but snarled. It was taking all he had to hold back his beast, but red was already seeping into his vision. "I asked a question."

Akira nodded, bowing. "Forgive me. I simply did not know Kagome had husband." He answered, eyeing Sesshomaru's wedding band which he had forgotten to take off. "Anyway, I have the papers so that you may adopt Rin."

"Yes. Arigato." Sesshomaru accepted the yellow folder.

Kagome shot up in bed. "Sesshomaru?" She looked around. "Did he leave?" Grabbing her robe, she threw it on without tying it and headed downstairs. She grinned when she saw Sesshomaru in her doorway. 'He didn't leave.' Her robe fluttered slightly as she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "Sessy, I thought you left. What are you doing in the door-way?" Her eyes locked with Akira. "Akira-kun?"

Akira smiled at the ending she had added to his name. "Hello again, Kagome-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just telling you...husband that I had the papers you wanted to adopt Rin. With what your father has said, you have a great chance to adopt Rin. And she can't wait to see you. Plus the fact that you're married now ought to make the vote unanimous."

Kagome blinked, looking up at Sesshomaru who had a proud smirk on his face. "Um, arigato, Akira-kun. And it was nice to see you again."

Akira nodded with a grin. "Nice to see you too. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you again soon. Good day, Kagome-chan, Tashio-sama." He bowed, then turned on his heels and left.

Kagome closed her door, whipping around to glare at her 'husband.' "Sesshomaru, what the hell did you say to him?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I see nothing wrong with him thinking that I am your husband. It will assist you in adopting Rin."

"Not when they find out that we are not married!" She ran her fingers through her hair. "What did you say to him?"

"I said nothing. He assumed when he saw my wedding band."

Kagome nodded, beginning to pace the floor. "Okay. I can handle this. I'll just call him and explain. Yes. No! Then he'll think I'm not capable of having Rin. I wish I knew my chances. He was probably just being nice. Kami, what am I going to do?! Sesshomaru, I want her so badly." She thrusted her face into his chest, wishing he could whisk her off to somewhere else, some easy world.

Sesshomaru circled his arms around her hips, his nose against the crown of her head. "Kagome, you worry too much. I am sure you will recieve Rin even after you explain. I assure you, Rin will be your daughter."

"Arigato. That makes me feel a little better." She sniffed, walking back to her door when the doorbell was rang. She grinned at her paperboy. "Arigato."

"You're welcome, ." He was off before she could ask him about it.

Kagome gasped when she saw the front page of the newspaper. There were several pictures. One of her and Sesshomaru kissing in the hall of mirrors. Another of her kissing his cheek as they stood before the booth. And the last was of Sesshomaru carrying her out of the hall with her arms around her stomach. "It's confirmed. Higurashi-sama is not a homosexual. She is in fact married to the once elegible bachelor, Tashio Sesshomaru. Blah Blah. The two were seen at a carnival. Blah blah. She was seen kissing him on the cheek affectionately when he won her a cute dog that resembled him. Blah Blah. The two shared a heated kiss in teh Hall of Mirrors where fans noticed her wedding ring and his wedding band after they had a game of cat and mouse or shall I say dog and cat. Blah Blah. Higurashi appears to be pregnant. Her face was flushed as she was carried out cradling her stomach. What does this spell for the model/singer/acteress' career? We don't know yet, but it won't be good." Kagome trembled with rage, ripping the paper to shreds and tossing it to the floor. "Gah! This so isn't happening to me! I've never been so out raged and embarrased in my life!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Embarrased?"

"Yes! Do I look pregnant?!" She glared down at her flat stomach. "No! Ugh! I don' t believe this." She flung open her door with rage. "What?!"

Kenji and his wife glared down at their daughter. "Kagome, why did we have to find out about this marriage to Sesshomaru from a newspaper?!"

"Don't yell at me!" She hissed, her eyes growing dark. "I'm frustrated enough!"

Kenji pulled his daughter into a hug, stroking her back. "Calm, Kagome. You do not want to purify your husband."

Kagome sighed as she calmed. "He isn't my husband. We aren't married. People took this the wrong way. We've only been on one date, and to keep each of us from getting attacked by the opposite sex, we wore these rings. I'm not married to Sesshomaru."

"And you seem quite happy about that." Sesshomaru said, looking away from her.

"Sessy." Kagome began. When he ignored her, she grinned and sang, "Oh, Sessy-kun. My maru, are you ignoring me?" She eveloped her arms around his middle. "Sesshomaru, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that, when I honestly get married, I want to be in love, not like. I like you alot. But we've only had one date."

"Hn."

Kagome smirked. "Your Inu likes me, doesn't he? He wants to mate me." She giggled. "He loooves me." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her in a glare, then grinned. Kagome shivered. "I don't like that grin. Especially since you don't grin. What are you planning?"

Sesshomaru allowed his grin to fade to a smirk. "Nothing, my little tenshi. Nothing at all."

"I thought you said you didn't lie."

"I am not lying." He circled her in a predator-like manner, looking at her as though she were a peice of raw meat. "This Sesshomaru will be punishing you for taunting me. You and I will be going out today, as a couple for the world to see. And we will act as though we are in love."

"No way. That's egging them on."

"Hn. They will believe what they wish." He pressed a clawed hand to her stomach. "And what do you think they will say when they see us with diapers, a stroller, and small clothing in our possession?"

Kagome's eyes grew ten times wider, if that was possible. "Sesshomaru, you can't be serious. The media would have a field day with that. This is serious. I want Rin. And I don't want them to think I had you pose as my husband."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, pouting elegantly. "The one thing I find enjoyable, and you manage to take it away, my tenshi. I will make us even."

"Right. Until then, let's settle for me being ahead. Tell Miroku and the guys I said hello when you see them." When Sesshomaru gave her a strange look, she explained, "Well, I was thinking about ahead, which reminds me of 'behead', which was what a friend of mind said she'd do to her boyfriend if he was a 'lecher', which reminded me that you should never be 'ahead' of a lech, which reminded me of Miroku, which reminded me that I should say hi."

"You are strange, woman."

"I know. And dispel the rumors with them please. Thanks."

Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes at her. "There is no guarentee. I will be down again in a moment. Higurashi-samas." He bowed to her parents, then left.

Kagome shook her head at the looks her parents were giving her. "Don't worry. We didn't have sex. I was sick last night, and he kind of took care of me. Father, I assume he is one of the ones you claim to be worthy of me. Who is the other?"

"Which one do you care for the most besides him?"

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know. I guess it's between Naraku and Inuyasha."

"Well, find out soon. We leave now. And we will tell Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Kagura that you are not married to Sesshomaru. They were just as furious as we. Later my daughter." Each parent kissing her, they went on their way. Once they were gone, Kagome went to her room and jumped on top of Sesshomaru who was laid out upon it.

"Whatcha thinkin' Sesshomaru?" She asked softly.

"Hn. It is not of your concern as of yet."

Kagome nodded. "Do you want your ring back?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You may keep it." Closing his eyes, he pressed their bodies against her. "If we were to, as you humans say, fall in love, would you marry This Sesshomaru?"

"Of course." Kagome said, massaging her temples as they began to throb again. "Of course, Sessy-youkai." She drifted off on top of him.

"Then I must make you fall in love with me, Kagome-tenshi." Rolling over, he licked the back of her neck before settling in to watch her sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sesshomaru!" Koga yelled to the sky as he clenched his fists, trying to get the images of Kagome and Sesshomaru together out of his mind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha spit out his coffee as his eyes landed on his newspaper. "No fucking way! Sesshomaru!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Naraku bit his lips, blood flowing down his chin. "Sesshomaru, you may be a friend, but I will do all possible to snatch Kagome away from you.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Miroku sighed. "That lucky, lucky demon, Sesshomaru."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome breathed softly, cuddling closer. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stroked her head with a small grin. "Kagome." 


	8. Paparatzi Tabloids Dreams

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 8- Paparatzi/Tabloids/Dreams

A low growl conjured up in Sesshomaru's chest when his telephone rang. Always, always in the middle of an important meeting. Excusing himself, he snatched the phone from it's base, snarling, 'What is it?"

"Shit!" Inuyasha ducked to avoid a flying chair. "Sesshomaru, get down here!"

"What is is, Inuyasha?" He asked, only using his brother's name as to not offend the wealthy hanyou before him.

Sara, Sesshomaru's assistant, snatched the phone from Inuyasha. "Tashio-sama, sir, your wife is down here tearing teh lobby apart!"

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly, running a clawed hand through his silky hair. "I will be down in a moment." Reluctantly, and yet not, for he could see his Kagome, he rose to his feet. "Pardon me, gentlemen. There is a problem in the lobby."

"Well," The hanyou nodded briefly in understanding, rising to his feet, "we were about to leave anyway, and I have been dying to meet this wife of yours. I mean, she is..." When he heard Sesshomaru growl, he chuckled nervously, "probably a loving woman. Let's go meet her, shall we?" He followed behind him quickly, eyes widening at the sight of the destroyed lobby.

Kagome pushed her father away from her as he tried to calm her down. She wasn't in the mood. That demoness wench had struck her first. There was no way in hell she'd allow some wench of a demoness to scratch her face and run off. She shot and orb of power at the woman, ducking to avoid another flying object.

Sesshomaru stormed over to Inuyasha. "What the hell happened down here, halfbreed?"

"I ain't sure. From what Naraku said, Sara got jealous because she still thinks you and Kagome are married. She scratched Kagome's face, and Kagome fought back. It's fun to watch, I gotta say."

Growling, Sesshomaru turned his heated gaze upon Sara. That wench dare hit what was his. He'd be sure the only location of occupation she had left to fall back on was either a fast food joint or a corner.

Kagome wrapped her thin fingers around her opponents neck, a malicious smirk on her mouth. Clutching the wenches arm, she burned it off with her energy, barking, "You will regret striking me, wench."

Inutaisho stared in shock as he entered the lobby. Shaking his head, he bellowed, unknowingly in time with his eldest son, "Enough!"

"Hm?" Kagome's mind returned to her and she glanced from Inutaisho to Sesshomaru. "Uh..."

"Wench," Sara snarled, "you shouldn't have looked away." Reaching back, she reached back to snag a jar of pencils, and she slammed it into Kagome's face.

"Agh!" Kagome cried out as she was throw backward, falling unconcious as she hit the wall.

Kenji got close to his daughter as quickly as possible. "Kagome, sweetheart, wake up." He cursed softly as he watched the blood run down her face. He turned to glare at Sara, only to see her shuddering under the fierce gazes of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Naraku and the others.

She whimpered, staring at Sesshomaru. "Mr. T-Tashio."

"What have you done?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing. "You have obviously lost what little mind you had to begin with if you are foolish enough to attack my wife. Explain yourself."

"Sh-she doesn't deserve you." When Sesshomaru's eyes became completely red, and growls sounded through the room, she whined. "I'll wake her. I'll apologize."

"That is only the beginning of what you will do." He hissed, watching her closely as she stalked slowly towards Kagome.

Sara mumbled, "Kagome." She knelt beside the woman. "Kagome, please, wake up." Leaning over, she planted her face close to Kagome's, gasping when Kagome's eyes shot open, wide and pink.

Kagome sat up slowly, glaring at Sara through her slitted eyes. "Father, do I have permission to kill her?"

Kenji sighed. "Calm down, Kagome. You shouldn't kill her."

Inutaisho smirked. "Actually, Ken, it is only fair that she does get her revenge anyway she wishes."

"Taisho, I'm not sure. That may work in your society, but we are human."

"It matters not. She deserves to."

"Hm. I suppose. Kagome, take her outside and do as you wish."

Kagome grinned. "As I wish?"

Kenji chuckled slightly. "As you wish."

Kagome snagged Sara by her hair when she attempted to run. "Come wench. " She surrounded her hand in miko energy. When the light dispursed, it revealed a clawed hand, shimmering blue bands around her fingers. "We've got things to do." She dragged the woman from the building.

TWO MINUTES LATER

"What the hell are you?! You aren't a miko!" Sara was heard shrieking. "I've never seen a miko do that bef- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then there was silence.

Inuyasha turned wide eyes to his father, then to Kagome's father. "What just happened?"

A large grin broke out onto Kenji's face before he chuckled. Eventually said chuckle became full blown laughter. His Kagome, she had never been one to kill. But now, oh now, he was sure she was a killer when need be.

Kagome sautered back in, sucking the blood from her fingers. She cocked her head to the side at her father's laughter. "What is so funny, father?"

"I was beginning to think that you would never kill anyone, Kagome. But you seem to have taken much enjoyment from that."

"You failed to notice the date father, the very reason I wanted to stay inside." She said softly, her eyes returning to normal. She blinked, then stared at her father angrily. "And now, because of you, I've killed someone!"

Kenji sighed. "It was now or never."

Kagome fisted her hands. "I told you when we first found out that it was never."

Inutaisho decided to intervene, turning to his old friend. "So, Ken, what are you two talking about?"

"Well, as you probably know, my darling Kagome is much too kind to ever harm anything. And as you might know from that woman's outburst, Kagome is not like most miko. She has...demonic urges every twelfth of June. Normally, she locks herself away. I managed to drag her out of the house today though. I've told her many times, if she did not give in to these urges, it would spell her undoing." He jumped when Kagome slid her hand into his breastpocket and stole the cigarettes he had confiscated in the car. He reached to grab her wrist, but Kagome snatched back, giggling. "Kagome, I took those for a reason."

"I'm sure you did." She snickered, putting a hand in her pocket and feeling for her lighter. "Don't tell me."

"Yes. I took that too." He told her with a cocky smirk.

Kagome grinned at him again. "You forget what I am, father. Theses urges are inu/fire neko." She lifted her hand, revealing flaming claws.

Kenji shook his head, emitting a blue orb that surrounded the cigarettes in Kagome's hands and snatched them from her. "You kicked this habit ages ago."

"And strangely it reappears when you are around." Kagome tapped her chin. "I might be wrong, but I think that means something." She hissed, purring when her father pet her head. "Ugh, stop treating me like a pet." She snapped her jaws at him, revealing otherwise hidden fangs.

Naraku shook his head. "And what brings you two here?"

Kagome blinked at him, then smiled. "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru, this thing, it needs fixing, soon. I'm getting attacked by demonesses everyday. Your little fan club should be informed of my day of kill before they all end up like Sara."

"Kill them. I do not care."

"Sesshomaru."

"Indeed." He said lowly. "Hn. You are free to dispel it as soon as you wish."

Kagome arched a brow at him, something she had picked up. "My, what a kind husband you are, Maru. You've been drinking, haven't you?"

Sesshomaru glared at her as men chuckled around him. "Woman, do not taunt this Sesshomaru."

Kagome huffed. "I was joking. Sheesh, someone's grumpy." The hanyou who had been in a meeting with Sesshomaru cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Oh, forgive me. I'm Hi-" When Sesshomaru glanced at her, she sighed, "Tashio Kagome. And you are?"

"Watanabe Jinenji (Handsome version with bright blue eyes). Might I say, I am a fan, my dear." He took her offered hand and kissed it. "May I had your autograph?"

"Um, okay. Do you have a pen?"

"You can produce claws, correct? Draw it into my back. I wish to have the memory forever."

Kagome frowned, raisign a clawed hand. "Seriously?"

A woman who had been at Jinenji's side rolled her eyes. "Pardon my brother. He gets aroused by pain."

Snatching her hand back, Kagome narrowed her eyes as her 'husband' growled. 'That is disgusting."

"Jihome," Jinenji bit, "must you ruin everything?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. "Jinenji, I suggest you leave now."

Sighing, the half demon and his affilitates left, tossing over his shoulder, "Might I say, Kagome-san, your underwear suits you."

"Y-you?" Kagome blushed in rage and embarressment as he left with a laugh. "Wh- he...Father, this is why I hate skirts!"

"Calm down. His eyes, they are that way because he can see through things."

"Kami, that's even worse. Could he see through all of the layers?"

Kenji shrugged lightly. "Most likely."

Kagome growled in a very primal manner. "Why are you so calm about that?"

"I am not calm. I appear calm." He told her with a small frown. "Now, how do you plan to correct the mistake the media has made about you and Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. I'm scared. What if I can't get Rin?"

"Your mother and I could adopt her."

Kagome blinked one. Twice. Thrice. "Hm. I suppose that could work. I guess Sesshomaru and I could dispel the rumors at that ball tomorrow evening. Speaking of which, daddy, you have to take me shopping. It will give us some father/daughter time."

Kenji rolled his eyes. "It will give you a chance to retrieve you cigarettes." He took out the pack, tossing them to Inutaisho. "Dump those down the toilet for me."

It turned into a game of keep away when Kagome leapt up to snatch them from him, and he tossed them to Inuyasha. "Must your whole family be bent on keeping things away from me. This is the second time." She felt a little confidence when Sesshomaru was in possession of the pack. "Maru." She whimpered. "If I'm stressed, there's so much I can' t do." She twirled his tie.

"There are other ways to relieve stress." He smirked.

Kagome snarled at him. "Kami, you're as much a pervert as the rest of you men working here. Hand it over."

"This is for your own well being." He opened the pack, dumping the contents into a fountain in the lobby. "I will have someone remove them once you have left."

"Uh." Kagome's chest pounded with anger. Crossing her arms, she turned, stoming toward the door. "Father, are you coming or not."

"I'm coming, dear." He laughed, following behind her and tossing his arm around ehr shoulder. "My little girl, it is for your own good."

"Sure." Kagome sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they exited, only to be swarmed by paparatzi and reporters.

'Higurashi-san, of shall I say Tashio-san, when is the baby due?!'

'Is it a boy or a girl?!'

'Higurashi-san, how you you feel about your daughter marrying a demon?!'

'How does her mother feel?!'

'When was the wedding?!'

'Can you call out for a few pictures?!'

"Look!" Kagome shouted, getting the silence she craved. 'Sesshomaru and I will answer all questions at the ball tomorrow! Good day!' She pulled her father away. "Kami, just one day. One day without paparatzi and reporters is all I ask."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_RING RING RING_

_Kagome groaned, tossing in her bed as the phone rang._

_RING RING RING_

_Snatching it into her hand, she tossed it at the wall, grinning when it broke._

_DING DONG DING DONG_

_"Now, the damn door!" She shrieked, getting up and rushing to her door. She flung it open, yawning when she saw Sesshomaru in her door way. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? It's four in the morning."_

_"I know." He whispered, his voice seeming to be hoarse. "I needed to see you."_

_"And it couldn't wait?"_

_"No. I-I do not wish to reveal to everyone that we are not married. We will make it true. We will elope perhaps. Kagome, I relish the thought of being your husband. And I wish for you to relish the thought of being my wife."_

_Kagome blinked, wide awake now. "Sessh-" She was cut off by the soft, thin lips of the tall demon in her doorway. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly accepting him. The few times they had kissed, it had never been like this. This kiss was so full of want, passion, need. She felt like, like if she broke it off, she'd die. "Maru." She murmured as he ripped her negligee from her form, letting the shreds flutter to the floor. "Oh." She gasped when she felt his claws scratching at the outside of her bra. His large hands ventured into her bra, tweeking her nipples. Kagome whimpered. "Sess-" Her heart raced when she heard her door close then felt something hard in her back. "U-uh." She shivered with pleasure when she felt the same in her lower stomach._

_Two deep voices rang out into the darkness, one slightly silkier than the other. "See what you do to us, Kagome?"_

_"N-Naraku?"_

_"The one and only." He whispered, licking her ear and thrusting his hips forward, his need pressing deeper into her back as she was pushed forward into Sesshomaru._

_Kagome groaned loudly when Sesshomaru did the same, and she was thrusted back into Naraku. "Oh, Gods!"_

_"It feels nice, does it not?" Sesshomaru purred, nipping her breasts after stripping her of the thin breast covering._

_"Oh, beyond, Sess. Don't stop."_

_"Does this as well?" Naraku mewled churning against her as he rubbed his hands over her back, kissing sensually._

_Kagome panted. "Ugh, Raku, keep going."_

_Sesshomaru and Naraku chuckled. "Yes. We thought you'd like this."_

_Suddenly, she was laid on her couch. Or more like, in a sandwich on her couch. "Why did you two come?"_

_"To please you of course."_

_"Well I am pleased."_

_Naraku smirked against her. 'Now, to get rid of your underwear." A snap of his wrist assured that. "Now, Sesshomaru and I will take you around this world, love.'_

_Kagome whimpered. "Love?"_

_"Yes. I love you, dear." Sesshomaru whispered, rubbing his need against her._

_"I do as well." Naraku muttered, rubbing his own against her behind._

_"I...I love you too._

**"Ugh!" Kagome shot up in bed, panting heavily. "No. No. No. No. What the hell just happened."**

**"We had a Menage a Trois." Sesshomaru told her, sitting up in bed.**

**Naraku chuckled, sitting up as well. "Yes. Or do we need to show you again.**

"Agh!" Kagome sat up, a hand over her heart. She looked around her bed, breathing a sigh of relief when seh saw no one. "I need help."


	9. Ownership

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 9- Ownership

"Kagome, I am sure you are here again for reason." Sesshomaru snapped, annoyed at the fact that she was stroking Inuyasha's ears. It irked him to no end the way she seemeed so close to him. Perhaps if he gauged the halfling's eyes out and slit his throat, Kagome would be oo terrified to even look in his direction. In his mind, an evil smirk flashed at his thoughts. His beast would be more than happy to comply to that.

Kagome rolled her azure eyes at him, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to one side. "Well, , I was coming to ask if you guys wanted to go to the movies with my friends and I this evening."

"I will be busy."

"Oh." Kagome said softly, then grinned. "But the rest of you will come, right?"

"Are you kidding?! Miss being in a dark theater with you?! No way!" Inuyasha told her with a wide smile.

Miroku nodded with a small smile. "Why, yes. I will attend."

Naraku and Koga nodded slightly. Kagome giggled happily. "Great. Well, you guys can come on. We're meeting at a restaurant first to get acquainted." She tossed her keys to Inuyasha. "There, you can drive."

:Celebrity Lifestyle:

"So, when is Kagome getting here with those guys of hers?" Ayame whined, stirring her sweet tea with he straw. Bored was not the word for her. She was really looking forward to seeing the hotties Kagome swore to bring, but her friend was taking forever."

"She'll be here now." Kagome giggled when her friend jumped up and hugged her. "Down, Aya. Down, girl."

"Where are the hunks? Getting out of the car?"

Kagome nodded toward the door. "Yes. I told them to make an entance. First, I'd like to introduce you to Miroku." She and her friends, save Kikyo, clapped like idiots as they laughed and watched Miroku strut toward them, ignoring the looks they recieved. "This handsome little male is kind, holy, and trustworthy. Yet watch out for him because he is quite the pervert."

Miroku snatched his hand away from her behind when she glared at him. Chuckling, he kissed each of the delicate hands at the table, pausing when his eyes locked with Sango's. "My dear, I surely hope you allow me to be your date for the evening."

Sango blushed, stuttering, "S-sure. Ugh!" She jumped when she felt his hand stroking her thigh. "Lech." She slapped him.

"Now, now, you two. There are more." Kagome announced. 'Next, we have the hot, built Koga! Let us applaud." She cheered until he reached the table. "Ookami Koga is not only hot, but strong and fun to be around."

"Thanks, Kagome." Koga was about to kiss her cheek until he noticed Ayame. "Ayame?"

"Hey, Koga." She smiled, patting the seat beside her.

Kagome frowned, hating to be confused. "You know each other?"

Ayame nodded with a sheepish smile. "Yes. He's kind of my intended."

"Oh. Well. Anyway, next we have Inuyasha! Sexy, hilarious, sweet, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, being the cheeky male he is, strolled in, stopping every once in a while to pose seriously until he was at Kagome's side. "Did you enjoy that, Kagome?" He asked, checking his claws.

"Uh, sure, Inu." Kagome giggled, smirking knowingly at the way Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at each other. "Stop drooling, you two. We still have one more person, my date for the evening, Naraku!"

Naraku simply played it calm, his hands in his pockets as he came to stand near Kagome. "My darling, where is my description?"

Kagome shrugged with a mischievious grin. "Your description is for my mind and my mind only. Anyways, guys, these are my friends, Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Bankotsu, and my onee, Kikyo."

"It's nice to meet you ladies." The men greeted silkily.

"Oh, Kagome, I should hurt you for keeping them away from us."

Kagome chuckled. "What can I say, I'm greedy. Let us order, shall we?"

111111111111111111111111111

"Kagome, put that damn phone away before I slap you!" Sango barked softly at her bestfriend. "There are people trying to watch the movie! Whatever your dad needs to tell you isn't important! Just enjoy yourself!"

"No! It might be about Rin!"

"And the message will still be there when the movie is over! Give me that fucking phone!" She grabbed it, pulling roughly to get Kagome to release it. She always did this. No matter where they were, taking her phone out to call people or take calls. It was annoying! She wasn't any fun anymore. "Kagome!"

"Shut up, you morons!" Kikyo snapped at the two as she sat, watching the movie, a hand wrapped around Inuyasha's.

Kagome whimpered softly, yanking at her phone. "No! Tell her to let go!"

The other occupants of the theater, fed up with the noise, commanded, "Shhhhhhh!"

"Who the hell are you shushing?!" Sango yelled and with a final pull, accidentally yanked Kagome from her seat, sending them both crashing to the ground. Sango groaned, arching her back in pain. "Kagome, your knee is in my lower stomach."

"Hey, your hand is stroking my ass."

"Kag, that isn't me."

Kagome laid there for a moment, before it snapped. "Miroku, I swear if you don't get your hand off." She slapped his hand away, snatching her phone and sitting back down. Annoyed, she grumbled, "Baka friends, won't let me use my own damn phone. It isn't that much noise. I'm sure." Her eyes lifted to Naraku's when he wrapped an arm around her, using the opposite arm to take her phone. "Naraku." She whined in an attempt to sound piteous.

Naraku pressed his lips to her ear, whispering huskily, "I'll return it soon, sweetheart. When the movie is over, you may have it. But until then, it stays in my pants."

She shuddered, closing her eyes and licking her lips. "Fine then." A grin played on her lips. "I'll just retrieve it." Reaching into his pants, she grabbed the first solid thing her hands caught, smirking with triumph as she began to pull it out slowly. "Aha, I got it."

"That is not your phone, Kagome." He muttered, trying to keep the hoarseness of his arousal out of his voice.

"Oh, Kami." Kagome released him, narrowing her eyes when she heard snickers and chuckles behind her. "Not funny, bakas." Her hand clasped over Naraku's when he stroked her thigh. It felt so nice, his sensual strokes and drawn circles. Lying her head on his shoulder, she moaned into his ear. "My, my, Naraku."

Chuckling, he whispered back, "My, my, Kagome, is there something I can help you with?" He took her nibbling her lips as his answer and pressed his against hers softly, applying a small amount of pressure to allow her time to become accustomed to his lips. Upon feeling her kiss back, he kissed harder, nibbling on her lower lip. He felt the looks of his colleagues and Kagome's friends, but he didn't care. He noticed Kagome beginning to back away, her aura spiking with nervous tension. Placing a hand on teh back of her neck, he pushed her closer, leacing no room for her to break free.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head until he felt something strange. His eyes rose, locking with Sesshomaru's as he stared at Kagome and Naraku having a tongue battle. "Shit." He cursed when he noticed his brother's hands glowing green with poison before he ran out. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha released Kikyo's hand to run after his brother. As much as he annoyed the hell out of him, that was his blood. He didn't like seeing him hurt.

Kagome finally managed to free herself, gasping for air. "D-did he say Sesshomaru?" Upon hearing a loud crash, she and the others rushed out o the dark theater to see Inuyasha stroking his head as he laid on the floor at the end at hall. Her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru when his loud growl echoed in the empty hall, fierce red eyes glaring at her. "Sesshomaru."

"How dare you?" He boomed, backing away from her when she neared him. He had never felt so hurt, so betrayed in his life. His fists clenched and unclenched, blood and sweat dripping onto the floor. "Do not come near me, woman."

"Sesshomaru, what is your problem? I invited you. You were busy. And besides, this whole marriage thing is a sham." Her mind willed her to move forward again. SWIPE. Drops of blood fell to the floor. Kagome's hand rose slowly to her face. "Y-you..."

"Hey!" Sango yelled, abput to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind when Kagome held up her hand.

Kagome took yet another step in Sesshomaru's direction, catching his wrist when he made a move to scratch her again. Raising the opposite hand to the wound he had inflicted below her eye, she smeared the blood from her cheek onto his lips. "Sesshomaru, you should calm down. Can you taste what you've done?"

That taste. That metallic taste. It was tangy. He had never tasted it before, but the taste made his stomach churn and his head ache. His heart felt as though he should be ashame. Snapping back to reality, he observed her wound with embarrasment, a strange emotion he had yet to feel. Lowering his head slightly, he licked the wound, watching as it began to close. He mentally cursed himself. His hands had held their poison when he scratched her. The wound might last forever.

"Don't worry." Kagome grinned up at him. "I was thinking of getting a tatoo anyway."

"Your career as a model."

"I think it'd make me look more strange, unique. And we don't even know if it'll stick. Besides," Using her miko energy, she made her face appear as it had before he struck her.

Sesshomaru nodded briefly, his shame lightening slightly. "Forgive me."

Kagome shrugged. "Forget it. It's not like you were trying to kill me. Your beast was. Poor pup felt betrayed, didn't he, Sessh? Like I said before, your beast, he thinks I am his. But, I don't belong to any man. Not you, not Naraku, not anyone. You can't place a claim of ownership on me. I'm just trying to experience life as just Kagome for a while. Not Kagome and so and so. Understand?"

"Hn."

"I knew you'd get it." Kagome giggled carelessly, hugging him around the waist, quite happy to be in his arms, and yet awkward. "So, what brought you here?"

"My meeting ended earlier than I first assumed."

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Good. Then you can come with us to my house. Sleep over!" She pumped her fist.

Sango scoffed at her friends childish tactics. "Sorry, Kag. I've looked at your planner. You have a meeting with your father at seven tomorrow morning, and a very busy day."

"Don't be such a party pooper. I've got all the makings. Satellite tv, food, music, wine and other liquor. Oh, and I bought this lasertag thing. Jak said it's like a major workout, which kind of pissed me off because he said my thighs were chunky. But anyway, we girls are going to give the guys makeovers." Kagome grinned maliciously, laughing maniacally and mentally smirking when her friends joined in, even Kikyo. "So come on." She and the other females took off.

"Why do I feel like we've just been dragged into our death without so much as a choice?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

Bankotsu chuckled. "You haven't known Kagome for long. We are in for a fate worse than death. But, luckily for you guys, I know some nice hiding places in that mansion of hers. So, after the ladies, shall we?"

Miroku shrugged lightly and followed the male, the others behind him. "Does anything good happen?"

"Yeah. If the women get drunk enough, they completely forget we're their."

"So?" Koga asked.

"They forget we are there!" He emphasized louder. " Hint hint. They change in front of us. Sometimes, I can even get Kagome, Sango, and Ayame to play strip poker. Kikyo and Kagura, eh, they normally don't get that drunk, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Hell, what are we waiting for then?!" Inuyasha yelled, running after the girls.

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Pink." Kagome whispered into her walkie-talkie, her head buzzing from the three glasses of wine ans one glass of sake she had consumed. "I'm in the east closet. Do you read, FreakySpider?"

Kagura giggled as she hung from the roof, a lazy and crooked grin on her face. "I read, SexyPriestess. Where do we meet?"

Kagome hummed softly, rocking from side to side. "It's a beautiful mornin'."

"Kagome! Shut up!" Kagura laughed loudly. "Where do we meet?"

"Uh, my room. Right now. Got that, IcyMiko?"

Kikyo nodded dumbly. This was the very reason she didn't drink. She couldn't hold her liquor. One cup. One freaking cup of sake, and here she was, nearly naked, hiding in a bathtub. Kami must really hate her. "I got it. Got it, BlossomWolf and HottyTaijaya?"

Ayame downed another glass of wine. "i gots it, Kik. You got it, Sang?"

"Yups. I so got it. Let's move out, people. This is war." Placing her hand on the trigger of her laser gun, Sango crept out of her hiding place on the side of the fridge and tiptoed up the stairs toward Kagome's room.

-With the guys-

"How did you know where her bedroom was again, Sess?" Inuyasha asked, leaping onto Kagome's bed and wiping the makeup from his face.. "Kami, this thing is soft. I see why she sleeps so long when she can. I'd never get out of here if I had this kind of bed."

"I did not wish to either." Sesshomaru replied, ripping a scrunchy from his hair and leaning against Kagome's dresser. "And from the way you dolts are staring at me, I know your questions. Your answer, no. Kagome and I did not have sex. She was ill." Hold on. Why was he explaining himself to them? He should have let their minds wonder. Sesshomaru Tashio explained nothing to anyone.

"Oh." Koga sighed and shrugged. "It's not like I got a chance with her, not now hat she knows Ayame is my intended. I thought I'd never see Ayame again. And here she is, popping up."

Inuyasha exhaled contently, nuzzling Kagome's pillow. "It ain't like I'm getting with her either. I'm feeling her sister. And I know Miroku is feeling Sango. So Sess and Naraku are in this on their on, and it seems like Kagome likes them both. Hell, this thing may never be over. And do you know how many guys she knows? She could pick anyone, and this thing would be over." He noticed Miroku and Naraku nodding in agreement.

"Hn." Sesshomaru had to admit it. They had a point. With all of the men Kagome new, it would come as no shock if she decided to be with someone else. His nose twitched slightly as the womens' scents neared. "The women are arriving soon."

"What were you guys talking about?" Bankotsu asked, confused.

Just as he said that, Kagome thrusted open her door, stumbling inside with her friends just behind. "You know, Sango, getting drunk might not have been my best idea. My father is going to murder me." She shed her vest, throwing her gun to the ground. "We forfit, guys."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You're so selfish, Kagome. Father will kill me first. I am the older sister, and here I am, drunk beside you. I am supposed to be the voice of reason."

"Well, too bad, Ms. I can't hold my liquor. No one forced you to drink."

"Kagome, silence your mouth. I feel a headache coming." She placed a glowing hand over her sister's mouth. "Shhh, little sister. It will be all over soon."

Kagome squealed, pushing Kikyo away. "What were you trying to do, wench?! Not only were you suffocating me, but your energy hurt. It is my inu/neko day, Kami!"

Kagura frowned, flopping onto the bed with the rest of her friends. "I've never seen your inu/neko form. I wanna see it."

"No."

"We wanna see it." She cheered, getting the other girls to join in. "We wanna see it! We wanna see it! We wanna see it! We wanna see it!"

"No!" Kagome shouted, standing in the bed. "Ah!" She squealed when she was pushed off, landing hard on the ground. Stroking her but, the miko whined, "That hurt. My bum is sore."

"Let is see it."

"Fine." Kagome reluctantly agreed, displaying her inu/neko figure. Growing slightly taller, and her skin paling a bit, Kagome opened her eyes. They were a mixture of gold and a cobalt blue. Her hair, silver with black, icy blue streaks, ran down to the back of her knee. On her forehead was a silver, shimmering crescent that was on fire. And her cheek, wrist, waist, and ankle markings were jagged and azure. "Are you idiot happy, now?" She didn't like the looks she recieved. 'What? What is it?" She looked where their eyes had all fell to, gazing at her banded fingers.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've never seen those designs before."

Kagome purred at him. "No shit, Sherlock. Where else have you seen a demon miko combo?" She sniffed the air when a familiar fragrant filled it. "Oh no. Kik, father's here." She tossed her sister a t-shirt. "Everyone, stay up here. Kikyo, come on!" She and her elder sister, took off, trying to work off their buzzes as Kagome transformed back. They reached the door just as their father unlocked it. "Father! Hi! Who's that behind you?"

Sota grinned as he moved out from behind his father. "What's up, Sis's?"

"Sota!" Kagome screeched, hugging him tightly. "Oh, squirt, how've you been?! I've been trying to call you! What are you doing here?!"

Before Sota could answer, he was bombarded again, surprisingly by his eldest sister. "Kikyo, get off! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kikyo giggled in a manner much unlike her. "Sota, little brother, I've simply missed you!" Kikyo and her sister had always looked as though they were once and had been split apart. But now, with them both grinning from ear to ear, they looked like the same person.

Sota and Kenji look to each other, then back to the girls, then to each other before nodding. "Yep. They are both drunk." Kenji sighed. "I'm going to get our bags from the car, Sota. And you all can come downstairs! I feel your auras!" He ordered, strolling out the door and returning with his bags. He grinned at the group before him. "Well, it is lovely to see you all again."

"Likewise, Higurashi-san."

"How many of you are drunk as well?"

Inuyasha grinned boyishly. "Just the girls, sir."

Kenji nodded with a knowing glimmer in his eyes. "Were you planning to take advantage of that fact anyway possible?" He chuckled at the blushes and hard looks he got. But what really got him was the fact that Miroku still managed to look innocent. "Well, Kagome, introduce your brother to your friends, dear."

Kagome giggled slightly, pressing her back against Sesshomaru's chest and placing his arm around her waist. "Sota, this is my husband, Sesshomaru." She moved on to Naraku twirling his hair. "And this is my boyfriend on the side." Stumbling drunkenly, she kissed Miroku's cheek, pushing him with a smirk when he groped her. "My bootycall when Sess and Raku are out of comission. And Koga and Inuyasha, my cabana boys."

"Cabana?" Sota asked with an arched brow. "Kagome, do you see a beach or a pool anywear near?"

"Oh, thanks." She pulled out her cell phone, dialing her own number and letting it ring until the answering machine picked up. 'Hey, Kagome. It's Kagome. When you're sober, remember, we need to call someone who can deliver white sand imported from the beaches of Florida. When it arrives, surround the backyard pool with it. To have it look more authentic, add palm trees and monkies. And buy Inuyasha and Koga speedos." Hanging up with a nod, Kagome grinned at her brother. "Better?" (A/N: From the Sarah Silerman Show!)

"Yeah?"

Koga chuckled, knowing Kagome wuld be embarrased when she heard herself in the morning. "Speedo, huh?"

Kagome licked her lips slowly. "Yes. All the more revealing. Right, Kik?" She grinned when her sister nodded eagerly.

Kenji rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around his daughters' waists. "You surely are your mother's daughters. You women are so dominant. So, Kagome, dear, where is my room?"

Giggles ceased immediately as the producer sobered at his words. "Y-your room?"

"Yes. Why else am I here with bags? Your brother and I are staying for two weeks or so."

"No. no. No. No." Kagome shook her head furiously, pushing away from him. "You can't! I'm having a sleep over. And you're going to bug me. Not to mention, your son will eat all of my food. I'll lose at least twenty pounds because of him, with his bottomless pit for a stomach he has. Aren't you worried about my lungs growing black as will my gums when I finish spoking my ninety ninth cigarette pack at the end of the week?! Father, you just can't stay in my home."

"You stayed in mine for nineteen years." He told her matter of factly. "but, if you want your old man to be out on the street..."

Kagome opened her front door. "Let me get that for you."

Kenji pushed the door closed, breathing a frustrated sigh. "Kagome, I am staying here. Your mother is bugging the hell out of me."

"You're going to bug the hell out of me, father. And I'd love to not have to kill you!" She stomped her foot. When she got a scolding look from her father, her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "Father." Concealing her face with her father's chest, she sobbed into it. "You're going to frustrate me to a point where I detest you."

"Kagome." Kenji whispered in shock. "Perhaps, only a week then?"

"A week?! Really?! You'd shorten your stay for me?! You truly aren't as unbearable as I thought!" She laughed, her eyes twinkling with joy and left over tears. "I love you so much."

Sota blinked a few times before exhaling slowly. "I will never understand women. And I will never pretend to." He recalled the few times his sister had managed to con him with her tears when they were young, her being one year his senior.

Kagome exhaled, her content showing in her wavering aura as she laid in her father's arms. "Arigato. And for being so nice, you can stay for as long as you want. Or more like two weeks. And you can sleep in my room." Cuddling him one last time, she seperated. "Well, on with the sleepover! Young people, to the living room. Elderly people, to bed. I'll be there in a minute to change your pamper and tuck you in." Her buzz returned, she laughed when her father narrowed his eyes at her.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, following Kagome. "You really don't know how old we are, do you?"

"I really don't care. It could be a turn off. But I assume you're around two hundred, and so is Koga. Sess, I assume, is around 400, 500. And Naraku seems more modern, so perhaps 70." Kagome purposely ignored the awed looks she recieved. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked as everyone sat in a circle.

"Ooh, let's play Dream. We tell each other our latest dream and analyze them. " Kagura suggested.

"No way! That's such a girl game!" Inuyasha and Koga retorted.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Kagome, since you're the host, you decide who goes first."

Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "I'm pretty sure I know what Miroku dreams about. So, um, Koga."

Koga crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Demons rarely dream, Kagome. But, since you picked me, can I decide who goes next?"

"Sure."

"Good. I pick you."

Kagome stared at the ground, trying to remember. -There was Sesshomaru, and Naraku. And...- Her face burned with blush. "I, um, I pass."

Sango and Kikyo shook their heads. "You can't! You made the rules!"

"Fine. But there's no detail. It's as simple as this. Two guys. Me. My couch. Threesome. Love. Now, I pick-"

"Whoa. Rewind. Threesome?" Sango nearly screeched.

"Yeah. Anyway, I pick-"

"No way. We have to analyze. And there's much to analyze. What happened first?"

Kagome shrugged, her face growing redder. "Well, I was asleep. And the phone rang. I threw it against the wall. Then the doorbell rang. When I answered it...one of the guys was standing there. I asked him if he could wait. He said no. That he needed to see me. So, anyway, he kisses me, and Kami does it feel good. And that voice. It's so amazingly arousing and-" Closing her eyes, she pinched herself to calm down. "and suddenly, there's a...a..."

"A?" Miroku pressed.

"There's something hard against my back." She whispered. "I'm sure you know what it was. The other guy appears out of no where. And he starts to kiss my neck and back. And they keep asking me how it feels. Next thing I know, we're in a sandwhich on my couch, completely nude, and...and..." Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "They each tell me they love me. And for some strange reason, I say it back. And the words have never sounded so sweet to me.

"Hm. Really?" Kikyo asked thoughtfully. "Well, it makes sense. You are the priestess of love. And I'm the priestess of disbelief. Sota, what were you again?"

"The priest of longing." The young man answered. "Yeah. Kag, you've always been too quick to fall in love. So, maybe you're in love with these guys for real." He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Who are they? Are they in the room?"

Kagome jumped at his gaze. "Um, I, uh..."

Kagura slid closer to her friend. "Are they or are they not?"

"Yeah. Are they?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at her for a moment.

"They could be. They couldn't be. I don' t have to say." She snapped defensively.

"Oh, that means they are." Sota and Kikyo agreed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No. It means you two should mind your own damn business, as should the rest of you. I'm going to get a drink. Some coffee to get rid of theis buzz a little." Confused and dazed, she strolled out. She couldn't understand exactly why she was so upset. And who was she more upset at, herself, or them? She was so confused. Was she really in love? How could she be so foolish? Not after what Hojo had just pulled! No. She was still hurt. Her chest still burned when she thought of it. Everytime she saw something that reminded her of him, she'd feel the strange urge to burn it. There was no earthly way she could be in love. But she was. Her heart wrenched as tears sprangfrom her eyes and she slid down to the floor, sobbing.

That was the way Sesshomaru found her, on her knees in tears. He put aside his own aching heart to ask her what was wrong. Her being in love with someone hurt like hell. Worse than any sword in the gut he had taken, any purifying arrow in his chest. Shit, the pain he felt when she mentioned it was thirty times worse than that time when that giant dragon youkai had managed to kick him in the balls. But he'd let that go, just for now, to comfort her.

Kneeling beside her, he stroked her back gently, humming slightly because he could not find the words to comfort her. When she launched herself into his arms, he held her tight. "What has you so upset, Kagome?"

"I dont want to be in love, Sesshomaru. It will only be another heartbreak." She sniffed.

"You can not be so sure that you will be hurt. That is why...you must give it a chance." Pfft. Right. He loved her, and look where that got him, with a broken fight. Hell, why would he tell her that.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to give it a chance. I just know he'll end up hurting me. Either one of them will or both of them will. Sesshomaru, I don' t want to hurt."

Sesshomaru sat his chin on her head, exhaling slowly. 'Neither did I.' He thought to himself. "You will hurt if you do not quench your thirst for these males. You will hurt if you wait a few years, then wonder what if. You will hurt if they pass on. No male will be foolish enough to hurt you. And if they do, I will be forced to kill them."

"Good." She whispered with a smile. "Don't hurt me, Sesshomaru."

"I would not think of it. Why would I?"

"You're one of the men from my dream," came her reply. Without another word, Kagome took his hand and led him back to the living room. "Okay, people, light's out. I have a busy day tomorrow." A large smile crossed her face when she noticed that everyone was already asleep. With a quick flip of a switch, she darkened the room, then laid down beside Naraku. But she soon found herself dragged far away from Naraku by Sesshomaru's tail, and into his, Sesshomaru's, arms. "Sesshomaru, I-" Her lips ceased movement, remaining stationary against his moving lips.

Sesshomaru smirked down at her in the darkness. "I care for you as well." He said softly, as close to a whisper as possible.

Kagome placed her forehead at the base of his throat. "I don't want a relationship. I am not ready for one at this moment."

"I understand. I will wait for you."

"Ari(yawn)gato, Sessho-kun." 


	10. Revelation

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 10: Revelation

"Hm. I guess it's a fuse." Kagome grumbled thoughtfully, looking up at Naraku in question. "What do you think?" Lowering her flashlight, she waited for his reply.

Naraku gazed intently at the fuse box in an attempt to remember all he knew about mechanics. With a slight stroke of his chin, he nodded. "Yes. I assume so. You should replace it as soon as possible."

Kagome groaned, narrowing her eyes at her dark home. "Sheesh. This is just perfect. Now, I have to get ready for that damned ball in the dark. This is wonderful. Just freakin' wonderful. Eat what you like in the fridge. I'd rather it be eaten than spoiled in that warm fridge. If you need me, I'll be using the shower while I can still get some hot water."

Nodding, Naraku left for the kitchen. He had been there for hours after everyone else had left to prepare for the ball. Having wanted some alone time with Kagome, he had come up with some tale about having to search for his cellphone, which had all along been in his pocket. He had noticed, from the look in his best friend's eyes, that Sesshomaru had easily caught on to the lie. Well, the look in his eyes, and the way he growled on his way out. As he snatched a coke from the fridge, the sound of sobbing reached his sensitive ears, and he headed off in that direction.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tears ran down Kagome's face as she stared at her image in the mirror. "Everyone's right. I'm nothing compared to those two." All her life, she had tried to appear as beautiful as her elder sister and mother. People so often compared the three. The, _'Kami, Ayumi is beautiful. Her eldest daughter is as well. Even her youngest daughter is pretty.'_s and the, _'Kikyo has such a mature, aristocratic face. It seems strange that Kagome's features look so...childish, petite._'s, they all made her feel so horrible. She remembered the words Hojo had spoken to her on the phone, the day she had first met Inutaisho.

_"Kagome, don't be so cruel. I need you. Just this one favor." Hojo pled with her, begging her to comply with his wishes._

_Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not being cruel. Besides, I'm a miko, not a miracle maker."_

_Hojo threw the glass of sake in his hand acoss the room. "Damn you! Do you not know how simple what I'm asking for is?! Just this once! I need this from you!!!!!!"_

_"How dare you..." She began, only to be interrupted._

_"Fuck you then, bitch!" He yelled drunkenly, clenching the phone tightly. "You don't have to comply! I don't need you. And I'll be damned if I even come near your ugly ass! Eri's a much better fuck anyway! Hell, I bet Kikyo would be a better fuck! I was trying to give you some, since you're so heartbroken about me, your ass can't even get another man! I just thought you might need a quick fuck. Or maybe, you just want to be in a man's arms. You want to feel loved, don't ya, wench? Well, there's no way in the seven hells I'll be the one to make you feel like that, whore." After his angry rant, the line went dead._

He'd been right. He'd been so right. All she wanted, all she needed, was to feel loved. She just wanted someone to love her, someone to kiss her, someone to hold her up when she couldn't stand. That's all she wanted right now.

Her legs shook, mere seconds away from collapsing. Giving up the struggle of trying to remain standing, Kagome fell back into the arms that awaited her. Looking up, her eyes locked with compassionate, crimson ones. "Naraku..." She whispered. "Y-you, scared me."

"You were crying. Why?" Naraku sat on the toilet, pulling her into his lap. A deep frown tugged onto his lips when she remained silent. "Kagome, you can not be helped if you do not tell someone what is wrong, bibou."

"Bibou?" Kagome repeated softly, a diminutive grin on her face.

"Yes, beauty." He repeated in english.

She sighed, cuddling closer to him. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Naraku scoffed, running his short claws over her cheek gently. "What fool of a man would not?"

"Most of the men I know think I'm not compared to my mother and sister."

"They are both very beautiful as well. But you have an ethereal attractiveness. Your features are heavenly." He chuckled slightly. "Sometimes makes me wonder if you descended straight from the sky above." Kagome's giggled made his heart swell. Had he really calmed her? "Is that what was bothering you?"

"Hm. Yeah." She replied, somewhat shyly.

"How foolish." He berated, turning her to face him. "Kagome, you are beautiful. Not only that, but you are talented. And I swear to Kami above, if you ever doubt that, I will..."

Kagome giggled at him, uttering, "You'll what? Slay me?"

Naraku tilted his head forward in a slight nod. "Yes. I will do just that. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, Naraku-kun." Blushing, she looked away. "Arigato. I feel better now."

Gripping her chin between his thumb and index finger, he forced her to look back at him. "You should not turn away from me. It drives me insane, bibou." Lowering his head slowly, he pressed his pursed lips to hers, moaning gratefull when Kagome returned the kiss full force. Reluctantly, after a fifteen minute make out session, Naraku managed to rip his lips away. "You should get ready."

"Oh." She licked her red lips. "I forgot. I guess you should go get ready too, huh?"

"Orrrr," He drawled, "I could remain here and assist you in getting ready before leaving to prepare myself. I would like that. Would you?"

"Yes." Kagome's cheeks heated again. "Yeah. I would."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on, Sesshomaru. You mean to tell me you don't dance?" Kagome asked her date, observing his attire when she thought he wasn't looking.

Sesshomaru looked remarkable in his white suit. The shirt, jacket, and slacks were of a fine, pure, white material. His gold tie and, golden cumberbund, which Kagome had begged him to wear, accented the suit.

Her own apparel consisted of a strapless, white evening gown. A thin gold belt wrapped around her mid section. And the skirt flowed to her ankles, leaving her gold heels revealed. She'd even found her golden clutch at the very top of her closet.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you, woman." Sesshomaru freed his arm from her grip, pocketing his hands.

"Fine, then. I'll dance with Naraku." She began to walk away, but somehow ended up in the arms of the taiyoukai, rocking on the dance floor. "I knew you could do it." She laughed singingly, a soft, melodious giggle.

"I never said that I coudl not. I recall saying that I do not. Or, to say the least, I prefer not to."

Ignoring his comment, Kagome only burrowed into him, a feeling of serenity and happiness washing over her. "So, how should we do it?"

"In a private room." Sesshomaru replied, a hint of joking in his tone.

Kagome nudged him with a smirk. "Don't screw with me, Sesshomaru. Besides, I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

Sesshomaru's lips curved into a smirk as well. "Obviously, my dear, your train of thinking was wrong."

"Do you know how annoying you are, Sesshomaru? I mean, instead of simply saying _'you thought wrong'_, you, my _'husband'_, say _'your train of thinking was wrong._ I bet instead of saying _'glasses'_, you'd say _'tools of vision correction'_ or maybe, _'optical specticals'_ or something to that beat. Honestly, can't you ever take the ea-" Her tirade was cut short by a five second kiss.

"The easy way? That was a rather _'easy'_, as you say, way of silencing you. As was it enjoyable."

"I wish I could hate you." Kagome glared, snapping her attention to the stage when the music stopped and a man tapped on the microphone.

The human cleared his throat, shoving one of his hands into his pocket. "Ahem. I would like to thank everyone for coming to this formal party in honor of all of the winners of the American Oscar Award. We had two Tokyo natives to recieve two rewards, so at this moment, I would like to call Higurashi Kagome and Tanaka Hojo to the stage!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she recalled that Hojo had in fact recieved two awards. Cursing softly, she removed herself from Sesshomaru's arms and went to stand near Hojo on stage, waiting for the applause to cease. Her skin crawled when Hojo tossed his arm around her waist, posing for the camera. "Hojo, you have less than a second to get your hands off." She said through her smile, waving to the cameras.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He asked in the same manner, his hand lowering from her waist to her thigh, pinching slightly. "I'm going to enjoy this, wench."

"You lucky assho-" Kagome bit back the urge to yelp when he pinched her again, more roughly. Tears came to her eyes as he dug his nails into the skin. "Stop it, Hojo."

"Can't do that, doll." Hojo stopped posing when the applause died down, but kept his arm around her. With a fake smile, he accepted the microphone from the human. "Arigato, Kane. Well, I must say, I was quite honored to recieve two awards, especially to recieve the same amount as this little number. Needless to say, though, I was in shock. Sadly, I was unable to attend because I was busy preparing for my younger brother's funeral."

_'The funeral.'_ Kagome recalled as Hojo droned on.

_"Family, friends, associates, we are gathered here today to pay tribute to a man who, as many of us know, was never too busy to lend a hand. Tanaka Akitoki was kind, considerate, and loved by all. He leaves behind a daughter, a brother, and a bestfriend, a woman whom, as he wrote on his blog, he missed very dearly in teh years he did not see her and wished to regain their friendship. Only issue was, he didn't have the time." At that point, Kagome had to stifle her tears and sobs. "In fact, that very day, he had planned to visit her." Kagome sobbed into her hankerchief, attempting to muffle it. "Right now, you may view the body."_

_Kagome forced herself from her seat and took Rin's hand, strutting up to the casket. After much begging, Akira had agreed to allow Rin to accompany Kagome to the funeral. It was her father, after all. "Oh, Aki." Reaching in, she brushed his bangs from his face and smiled. "Strangely, you look as handsome and radiant as ever. I'm going to miss you so much." Looking down when she felt her thigh growing wet, she lifted the sobbing Rin into her arms. "It's okay, Rin. It's okay. We'll work through this. I promise you."_

_Rin nodded, wiping away her tears with a toothy grin. "So, will I get to go home with you?" She asked softly. it was strange. Rin no longer acted like her usual, loud, cheery self. She only spoke when necessary, and for some reason, it didn't seem to have to do with only her father._

_"No. Not yet, Rin. But, I'm working on it. It's only a matter of time. Is everyone at the orfanage nice."_

_"Yes. We should visit them sometimes after you take me home. I missed you, Kagome." She clung to the elder woman for dear life._

_"I missed you too, Rin." Kagome tried not to cry before the small girl. She wanted her so badly. She wanted to care for her, talk to her, make her feel better. Such a beautiful little girl had no right to be upset. A smile was the only thing that should be on her face. "I missed you too. But don't worry. When I adopt you, we won't be apart."_

_Hojo approached her, ignoring his ill wife as she sat in a corner. "Hello, Kagome. Hello, Rin."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?"_

_"Just came to say hi, doll. Calm down. Sheesh. I heard you say something about her being adopted by you."_

_"Yeah. What's it to you?"_

_Hojo narrowed his eyes at her in a glare. "Hey, watch the way you talk to me. It'd be a hell of a lot easier for me to take her from you than it would be for you to adopt her in the first place. I'm married. I only have one occupation. And I'm family. I can take care of her, be there always."_

_Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't dare. She needs me. She wants me. And letting me adopt her is the least you can do after you snatched Aki away from me, you prick." She snarled, covering Rin's ears._

_"Kagome, I said watch it. I'll adopt her if you keep screwing with me."_

_"You don't even care about her. I do. Hojo, you're not as heartless as you may try to trick people into believing. You can't take her away from me."_

_"I could. But I won't. If you do me a little favor. Quick make out session outside. You, me, the brat stays here."_

_Kagome glared at him, her eyes softening as she listened to Rin's sniffles. "And if not?"_

_Hojo grinned maliciously. "I adopt her, and she gets beaten everyday. So, how bout it?"_

_Kagome sat Rin down, wiping away her tears and paying little attention to the ones forming in her own eyes. "Rin, I'm going outside to talk to Uncle Hojo for a mo, K?" She sighed when Rin shook her head no. "I'll be right back. I swear. Just five minutes." Her lips curled in disgust when Hojo cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Ten minutes, Rin. That's it. I promise, I'll be back." Though reluctant, Kagome left Rin, following Hojo outside. 'This is for Rin. This is for Rin.'_

A quick make out session! That's what they had agreed upon! But the second they were outside, Hojo used his own priest powers to cut off her power for ten minutes and drain her of her energy. Tired, she couldn't do much to keep him from taking her. Her head ached when they were done, and she felt sick and disgusting. With one last kiss, Hojo had brushed her hair down and sent her inside, where she cradled a sleeping Rin in her lap, weeping silently. Her eyes darted to Hojo as she tuned back in.

"That was some funeral, wasn't it, Kagome?" He licked his lips in a disgusting, predatorial manner.

"Yeah. It was something, alright." Kagome forced down the urge to vomit, but she could stop the look of shame and disgust to flash onto her face as she stared at the ground.

"Well, like I said before, there's no one I'd rather share the spotlight with than my old girlfriend." Hojo kissed her neck lightly with an obnoxious grin. "Can't you say the same, Kag?"

Kagome clenched her fists, outraged and sickened to a dangerous point. "Yeah, Hojo. No one, but you." She could only be happy she hadn't gotten pregnant. Kami knows Hojo hadn't used a condom, nor was she on the pill.

Hojo sighed. "But alas, as much as I'd love to have her back, my dear Kagome is married. And to none other than Tashio Sesshomaru." He bit out bitterly. "Would you join us up here, Sesshomaru?"

Gladly, Sesshomaru took his place beside Kagome as people applauded. He held her closely, glaring at Hojo and stroking Kagome's arms to get rid of the goosebumps forming on them. Leaning down, he whispered, 'Are you alright?"

"Fine. Totally." She lied, extending her hand, which trembled with rage, to grasp the microphone when it was offered to her. "Um, I hope everyone is enjoying themselves this evening. Sesshomaru and I have an announcement to make."

_'A divorce already?!'_

_'You're having twins?!'_

_'One of you is quiting your jobs?!'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. Kami, people were so thick. "No. We actually have a confession to make. We...We..."

When Sesshomaru noticed that she couldn't fine the words to say it, he gently plucked the microphone from her hands, finishing for her. "We are not married." He felt a strong urge to roll his eyes at the loud gasps the crowd made. "The press recieved photographs of Kagome and I at the carnival wearing these rings. They assumed we were married. In actuality, we were wearing these as a way to repel the opposite sex. We were out together and did not wish to be disturbed."

_'So, what's your relationship?'_

Well, that stumped Sesshomaru. Taking the microphone after much thought, Kagome replied. "We have gone out. We have yet to become a couple. But when or if we do, our fans will be the first to know."

_'How do you feel about each other?'_

Kagome hesitated, unsure of how to answer. Covering the microphone, she whispered to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, isn't that a tad too personal?"

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "Yes. It is. However, if you wish to answer..."

"I don't know what to say. I can't exactly tell them what I told you." She felt her face flush when Sesshomaru whispered in her ear and kissed her. "Ah, yah. Um, yes, that question is a little too personal." She replied finally. _'He had better stop doing things like that in public.'_ "Well, thanks for the questions. Let us get back to the party, shall we?" Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome walked off the stage as the music began again.

Sesshomaru made a move to follow her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glaring at the ningen's opposing limb, he snarled out, "Human, I suggest you cease touching this Sesshomaru."

"Hey, no problem, Sesshomaru." Hojo held up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to talk to you about Kagome."

"What of her?"

"You honestly shouldn't trust the wench. She cheated on me with my brother. And hell, you may not be a couple, but she just slept with me about two days ago. Just giving you a warning." Slightly afraid that Sesshomaru might break his neck, he decided to use the stairs on the other side of the stage.

"Yes. It was nice to see you again too, Utada." Kagome waved to her fellow music artist, turning on her heels in time to spy Sesshomaru storming away from Hojo and out of the door. Rushing to the large, red exit sign, she used the door he had exited, running to him and grabbing his hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Where ya going?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to face the woman who he felt had betrayed him. He just knew, if he saw that face, he kill her. And he deserved the right to. Who did she think she was?! Well, he was _'the'_ Sesshomaru, the man every woman wanted. And she had the nerve to sleep with _'that'_ after he had given her something as priceless and rare as his love. To hell with her! "Away from you." He snatched his arm away, starting back on his walk.

Kagome frowned, trailing him. "Wha? What did Hojo say?" Of course it had to do with that bastard. Sesshomaru was storming away from him, a look in his eyes that meant he wanted to kill. "Sesshomaru, answer me." She gasped when he whirled around. Oh hell, he was furious. His markings were jagged, his eyes blazing, red and rutilant. His fangs had grown twice in size, and his right eyebrow was ticking furiously. He wrapped an arm around her waist, jerking her to him in a crushing hold, the other hand braced over her mouth.

He growled through his snarled lips. "Do not say a word to me, wench. Not a single word." He smirked when tears leaked from her eyes. Good. She deserved to cry. He had never experienced heartbreak such as this, but now, even he could feel the salt water oozing from his tear ducts and gathering in his eyes. "Cry if you must. You earned the pain you feel. Have you heard the saying, _'What goes around, comes around?'_ Well, I knew the male who first spoke it at least a thousand years ago, and I know what he felt."

Kagome simply blinked. She didn't understand. Why was he acting this way? What had Hojo said? What could make her look so bad to Sesshomaru, that he do this to her. "Mm Mm MmmmM Mm." She mumbled against his hand.

"You wish to know what your lover informed me of?"

_'Lover?'_ Eyebrows furrowed, she shrugged.

"Your lover, Tanaka Hojo, he spoke of the sex you had just days ago." He felt his heart break more when Kagome's eyes grew wide with realization. "I see. He was truthful. Burn in hell, Higurashi." With that hissed message, he took to his cloud, leaving the sobbing woman to call after him. Damn her! He didn' t need her! He'd show her.

"Sesssshooomaaaruuuu!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What'd you do to Kagome? She won't talk to any of us. hell, she ain't talking to her female friends." Inuyasha told his elder brother. "She stays locked up in that damn mansion all day. What did you do?!"

"Halfbreed. I did nothing. She is the one who slept with that, that ningen. This Sesshomaru is no fool. I will not be made to look like one."

"Sess, come on."

Sesshomaru glared, crossing his arms across his chest as though he were a child. "No. I do not wish to hear what it is you have to say, Inuyasha." He got up from his couch, heading to the door with Inuyasha in tow. His glare hardened when he saw who was at the door. "What is it?"

Kagome handed Sesshomaru an envelope, her face hard, yet blank. "That's a first class plane ticket, to Aspen. You will be accompanying me there. I have to go for a makeover. There is no way in hell I will allow you to deny. If you want to know what really happened with Hojo, the bastard attacked me. He told me he'd adopt Rin and beat her everyday unless I made out with him for ten minutes outside the funeral home. Well, we got out there, he drained my energy and forced my powers into dormancy for ten minutes. During that time, he raped me. As I said, you're going with me. We leave from the airport tomorrow at 4:00. I rented a jet, and there'll be a stewardess there to direct you to it. Any questions?"

"No." He said after a slight hesitation.

"Good. Will you be there?"

"Perhaps."

Kagome nodded, her eyes sweeping over to Inuyasha. "Sup, Inu?"

Inuyasha shrugged and grinned. "Nothing much, Kag. You been good? Get any news about Rin?"

"I been okay. Oh, and Akira said I should know about Rin by the time I come back from Paris, which is where I'm going when Sess and I get back, if he comes. Anyway, bye guys." Turning, she sashayed back to her car and took off.

"Man, Sess. You got a good one. You going?"

"Perhaps." he said again, closing his door and walking away from his younger brother. _'Though I am not sure.'_


	11. Sweet Escape pt 1

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 11- Sweet Escape pt 1

"Higurashi-sama, is he coming?" The jet's pilot, Tsubaki, asked with a small, but genuine smile. She and Kagome weren't friends. In fact, in highschool, they had hated eac other, arguing ten times a day, and physically fighting at least twice a year. But, after a little growing up on both parts, they had grown to be associates who could tolerate each other. "Kagome?"

The blue eyed woman looked up with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Tsubaki. I wasn't really listening. I don't know if he's coming. He said that he might. Why? We're going to leave?"

Tsubaki nodded weakly. "Yes. Sorry he didn't show. He's a fool to not like you, Higurashi. Well, buckle up, it's about time for take off."

Kagome's only reply was a sigh. So, Sesshomaru wasn't going to show. What had happened? Had he not acepted her explanation? Did he have better things to do? Or did he simply get fed up of being hurt when he saw her with other men. It's not like it was all her fault. She wasn't with him, so she had every right to kiss Naraku. And what had happened with Hojo was a simpl case of misunderstanding because he wasn't given all of the information. A bitter smile tugged onto her lips as she felt the the jet moving forward and saw the passing scenery through the window. It was only a matter of time before they were in the air. Suddenly, as though the jet hit something, it jerked to a stop. "Tsubaki, what was that?!" She sprang up, about to run to the cockpit when the door on the side of the jet was flung open, revealing Sesshomaru, a small smirk on his face. "Sesshomaru...what the hell did you do?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to Tsubaki when she stepped out of the cockpit, before resuming their lock on Kagome. "I simply stopped the plane."

"Yeah, but how?! I thought Tsubaki had run over a man or something."

"It should not matter. I am here. Am I not?" He answered cockily, wanting to keep the part about him jumping in front of the plane and holding his hand up to himself. "Come now, Kagome. You would not like to be late, would you?" Taking her hand, he pulled her toward her seat, setting down beside her. As the plane took off, he fished a book out of his suitcase and began to read. Once on page twenty five, he closed the book, holding his finer between the pages he had been reading. "Woman, if there is something you must say, say it. Do not stare as though you have gone insane."

"Hmph." Kagome huffed, muttering, "Cocky bastard. I have a question though, or more like a few questions, since when are you late?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her for a moment, then answered, "I was deliberating on whether I wished to come or not. In the end, as you can see, I decided to."

Kagome nodded, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing, "Why? What made you decide?"

"I did not wish to miss a vacation with you, koi." 'Koi?' Kami, he had not meant for that to slip out. But perhaps, God was beaming down on him, and she had not heard.

But alas, her blush said otherwise. "Koi? I like the sound of that, Maru. You believe me, right? My explanation."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. "Do not remind me of that ningen's foul work. I have already decided to kill him when we return." Hours he had been up that night, trying to figure out what to do. A part of him wanted to strangle Hojo until his neck simple snapped. And yet, another part of him wanted to just ignore and forget what happen and go on the trip with Kagome. He needed to relax, and who better with than his love. Kissing the sleeping woman's forehead, he returned to his book, growling in annoyance when his cell phone rang. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"What other fool calls me this late?"

"Hey, I didn't really want to. I was just going to wait. But the old man is here, says he needs to talk to you. Here. I'll put it on speaker. He won't tell me what he's calling you for."

Sesshomaru lifted two fingers to his temple, massaging slowly. "What is it, father? I am busy now." So much for a weekend of relaxation.

Inutaisho cocked a brow at this. "At four in the morning? Busy doing what?"

"I am on a jet, leaving for Aspen with Kagome. What, pray tell, is so important that you must be calling me?"

"Ooh, a vaca with a woman? Sesshomaru, you dog. Didn't mean for the pup, i mean, pun. Sooo, what are you two doing on the jet? Making my first grandchild?"

"Father, Kagome is asleep."

Inutaisho chuckled along with his youngest son. "She's tuckered out already? Hm, you didn't find the type of human I did."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Father, you know as well as I do that Kagome is stronger than most humans. I assume, if we were to do anything, she would not grow tired so easily. And there is no reason for me to be discussing my sex life with you, father. What is it that you wanted?"

"Your mother wishes for you to call her later. It seems, she has a woman she wishes for you to meet. She said that you will have very fine pups if you are to take this woman as your mate. I tried to tell her to stop meddling, but you know how your mother is." Inutaisho exhaled slowly. He loved Sesshomaru's mother, just not in the way he loved Inuyasha's. Satsuki was beautiful, but she was cold and silent. They had mated ages ago so that the Western and Southern lands could join, but when times changed, they agreed to see other people. Satsuki, though, had yet to find a male that satisfied her.

"Mother." Sesshomaru all but groaned. There she was again, messing in his life. If he wanted that woman, then obviously, they would have been led to each other by fate. But no, he was with who at this moment? Kagome. And why? Because she had almost run over his little brother. If that wasn't the fates, he had no idea what it was.

"So, what will you tell her?"

Sesshomaru contemplated for a moment. 'What will appease mother?' "Hm, I suppose I will tell her the truth. I do not wish to meet the woman. I have already found a potential mate."

Inutaisho frowned slightly, staring at the phone in thought. "Does Kagome know that you think of her this way?"

"Yes. I assume she would from our discussions."

"Why? Do you use the 'L' word?!" He took Sesshomaru's silence as a given. "Oh my Kami! I've got to tell your mother and Izayoi! They'll love to hear that their little Sesshomaru used the 'L' word with a woman! A ningen no less! This is astonishing! Tell her right now! I want to hear it!"

"Father, I am hanging up now." Sesshomaru snapped, fed up with being teased.

Inutaisho coughed, trying to calm his laughing fit. "Come on, Fluffy! Just once! I want to hear you tell her you love her! Or at least let me hear her tell you! If you hang up, i'll just keep calling! Then I'll get her number from Inuyasha if you cut off your phone. I will find some way to contact you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. Here he was, a 500+ old demon, and he was being coaxed into telling his love that he did, indeed, love her. "Kagome." He nudged her. "Kagome."

Once light, calm breaths became heavier. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? I'm trying to sleep. I'm shocked you're even saying anything, Mr. Frosty."

He growled upon hearing his brother and father's howls of laughter. Pushing down his anger, and nervousness, he- Wait a minute. Stop the presses! We've got a new front pager! Sesshy is nervous. He hadn't been nervous since he was at least seven. Why could he just tell her that he loved her? Rolling his shoulders back, he caught her chin in his hand, uttering, "Kagome, i was waking you to inform you that I love you." He dug his nails into his armrest when e heard the gushes of his father over the phone.

"What?" Kagome asked, deadly quiet, before she grew louder. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT THIS TIME OF DAY TO TELL ME THat you love me?" She became quiet again, launching herself at him. "Oh, Sesshomaru, that's so sweet! I love you too!" Then she jerked away from him, eyes wide. "Why are you telling me that though? Like it's the last time we're going to see each other? Is the lane going down. Kami, Sesshomaru, I swear to the heavens if you let me die-" She glared angrily when he actually chuckled at her. "What the hell are you laughing at, baka?"

"Nothing is wrong with the plain." He told her, placing a long finger against her lips. "I was simply telling you."

"Oh. Well, don't scare me like that. Next time, wait til I'm up." With a yawn, she laid back down, her head in his lap.

"Are you happy now, father?"

Inutaisho let out a large sigh, wiping tear from his eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry. Kami, Inuyasha, make copies of that on the computer."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "You recorded that."

"Why yes. It was a once in a lifetime chance, pup. Anyway, have fun, Fluffy. Come back with a pup in her belly or don't come back at all." He hung up, following Inuyasha to his computer.

"I come from a family of morons."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Kagome curse over and over, looking up at Sesshomaru when he shot her a look. "What? I'm pissed."

"Cursing will not fix the car." So here they were, trekking up a snowy hill to reach their cabin at the very top. Their rental car had broken down two miles back. Sesshomaru offered on more the one occasion to carry, but she always insisted that she was fine. He was torn between snatching her into his arms or simply storming up to the cabin on his on. "Kagome, allow me to carry you. We will be out of the cold much quicker. You will become ill again if we continue at this rate."

"Why? My little human legs not good enough?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, shrieking when what she thought was snow beneath her began to crack. Before she knew it, she had fallen through ice, her entire body submerged in icy water.

In a panic, Sesshomaru kneeled, reaching in to grab her only for the ice beneath him to break as well, sinking them both. Under the water, he noticed Kagome's eyes were closed as she sank further. Swimming down toward her, he secured his arm around her waist, swimming to the surface with her. Carrying her out and lying her on secure snow, sat her in his lap, pressing her chest to get her to spit up the water. "Kagome."

Coughing, the woman came to, black eyelashes fluttering. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"You can carry me." Kagome giggled hoarsely as he lifted her into his arms, running up to the cabin in minutes and opening the door.

Setting her on the floor, as to not soak the furniture, he searched for the thermostat, attempting to turn on the heat. A growl rose in his chest when the house remained cold. Trying again, he growled loudly when it would not work. 'I will not allow her to become ill because the damn thermostat is broken.' Returning to her, he ordered, "Take off your clothes, " as he removed his own clothing.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Say what?"

"Remove your clothing." He left the room, returning five minutes later with blanket. "Woman, unless you wish for hypothermia, I suggest you undress. Or would you rather I undressed you?"

"Um," She blushed, "Fluffy, I was so tired and frustrated, that I left the suitcases in the car. I don't really know why you didn't remember."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshomaru sighed. "I do not know either. Hn. Regardless, strip. I will build a fire, and we will wrap up in the blanket." Turning his back to her, Sesshomaru tossed a few logs into the fireplace, lighting them. When he turned back to Kagome, she was fully naked, wrapping the large blanket around her. After Sesshomaru stripped, and, much to his pleasure, climbed into the blankets with a blushing Kagome, he settled before the fire with her in his arms. "Are you feeling warmer?"

Kagome nodded with a grin and, with a little push from Sesshomaru, sat in his lap. "Sess, you wanna tell me something about yourself? Like,what did you go college for?"

"It would explain an earlier question of your, dear. Literature."

"Oh, yeah. That so explains the way you talk. Why Literature?"

"Because Inuyasha was causing my ears to bleed with each slaughtered word. I have a teaching degree."

Kagome blinked at him, eyes wide and full of child like curiosity. "Seriously?! I've always wanted a teacher as a man." She couldn't help but blush when he moved one leg out from under her, setting it on top of hers.

Sesshomaru smirked at this, tasting the blush. With a larger smirk and a smack of his lips, he replied huskily, "And you have one, my student. What did you major in?"

"Science. More specifically, the body. Did you know humans and demons all have the same glands and organs? Your bodies are just stronger and more advanced. Like a high tech computer compared to the first computer." She giggled at this, a small smile on her face. Everything she had learned about the body and their differences had stayed with her, since she had only graduated a few years ago. But she remembered everything, word for word.

"Ah, so you could point out the organs on my body?" Seshomaru questioned mischieviously.

"Sure." Kagome said, falling straight into the trap as she stood, motioning for him to do the same. Cradling his skull and massaging slightly, she whispered, "As you know, the brain is here. And nerves extend from there, all over your body. For example, a nerve in your foot," She knelt before him, taking her foot in her hand, "can control other things. It can make your ears twitch," She laughed at the twitching appendages after she pressed down on his foot, "Or it can..." She trailed off, trying not to stare as Sesshomaru clenched his fists, his erection rising more than it had before. She stood. "See. Oh, and your adam's apple," She touched his throat lightly, "is really your larynx or voice box. Traveling down the esophagus, the next organ we'll reach, is the heart." Kagome took his hand, pressing it just above her left breast. "The heart, not only the organ that pumps blood through your heart, but the window to one's emotions. Even when you where your mask, Sesshomaru, my human ears can still manage to pick up the sound of your heartbeat. And it lets me know, you know?"

"I...I know." He whispered, all mischievious thoughts gone. Taking her hand, he placed it on his left peck. "What am I feeling now?" He took a step forward, cupping a hand over the hand on his chest.

Kagome moved forward, their bodies almost touching. "Loved. Aroused. Loving. And...and..."

Sesshomaru took the next step, whispering, "Look at me, Kagome." When she didn't, he purred, "Koibito, look at me, please."

Kagome looked up at him, tears spilling from her eyes as she searched his. "And happiness."

"Happiness, Kagome. Happiness with no one. Happiness with only you."

"H-happi-happiness, with me?"

"With you, only you."

Kagome sobbed out, "Sesshomaru, I don't want to be hurt. I'm not ready for a relationship, even if I'm happy with you too."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "I will wait. And I will not harm you. This Sesshomaru's word is my life."

Kagome thrusted her face up to Sesshomaru's, crushing her lips into his. Her tears rolled down her face, dropping to Sesshomaru's and cascading down the pale, milky white contenance of his tight chest. Draping her arms loosely around his hips, she kissed him. Their kiss was full of something she didn't understand. She just knew that she needed him. No, she needed to be closer to him. Closer that possible. Inside him if possible. And he felt the same.

Clutching her thigh, Sesshomaru laid her on the couch, never breaking the lip contact they held. Growling with pleasure, he broke away from her lips, purring at her whimpers. He lowered to her neck, licking up and down her long throat, chuckling huskily as he sniffed her. "So wonderful, so pure, so damn fresh, bitch." He snarled out, his mouth lowering to assault her left breast, his hand carressing the other. 'Heartbeat.' He felt her heart throbbing against his his lips as he kissed higher, at the top of her breast. Lowering yet again, he began to kiss lower, to her stomach, then her navel, then the sensitive skin just below. Growling when he felt her jerk up, he licked his way past the small patch of hair and the treasure below it, only breathing against it slightly.

"Sesshomaru, no. Go back up. Up, onegai." She begged, thrusting her hips to get him to understand where she wanted it.

"No no, bitch. We musn't rush there." With a throaty chuckly, he suckled her thighs until he could see them reddening. Slurping down to her feet, then right back up to ehr neck, he took her lips again, allowing his hands to roam her. Brushing his cheek against hers, he uttered, "Be patient, bitch. it will be worth it."

"No! I can't take this. Let me touch you." She pled, growling in a doggish manner when she was denied. 'Fine. I'll take it.' She pushed him roughly, rolling them both onto the floor. "You will not tease me, Sesshomaru. I will have my way with you." She snarled, her image becoming that of her inu/neko form.

Excitedly, she scraped her fangs along his chest. It was such an exilerating feeling, being on top of him. He seemed to bring out the most in her. Tiptoing her claws over his waist, she kissed him fully on the lips. When she pulled back, she saw that his golden eyes were blazing with passion. "It's strange, Maru." She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick his elfin ear. "Somehow, I thought," A groan leapt from her slightly parted lips, fangs biting into the lower appendage when Sesshomaru intertwined their legs and thrusted up against her, "you'd be alot more...defiant about me being in control."

Sesshomaru shot her a fangbeared smirk and flipped her, settling his nimble body above hers. "My dear, This Sesshomaru is always in control. I lead you to believe that you are in control." Growling softly at her, Sesshomaru pressed his need against her.

"Oh, K-Kami, don't do that." She snarled back, her claws digging into his shoulders.

"Don't do what, my dear? I have no idea what you are talking about. Was it this?" He repeated his action, chuckling at Kagome's expense when she whimpered. "Beg for it, bitch. You will have none of me, unless you beg."

"I don't beg."

"I seem to recall you doing so early. However," Sesshomaru swept his tongue across his lips to moisten them, "if you no longer wish, I will cease."

Kagome's eyes grew big as she flipped him again, wrestling back and forth with him. "You wouldn't dare leave me in such a condition."

Sesshomaru arched a brow at her, tossing her onto he rback and pinning her there. "Wouldn't I? This Sesshomaru will give you the pleasure of your life. And when you're just about to reach." He set his hand on her thigh. "Your." He tiptoed higher. "Peak." He tapped her lips then snatched away when she moaned. "I will cease and rest. Now beg." He couldn't help but smirk at her silence. Once he had tangled his fingers in her hair, he yanked her head back. "Beg me, bitch!"

"Never! Never, Sesshomaru!" She replied stubbornly, attempting in vain to toss him off and get the upper hand.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru murmured huskily, "Beg, Kagome."He nibbled at her lobe. "Don't you wish for me to end the torture, my koi? Do you not wish for me to be inside you?"

"Yes." Kagome panted out angrily as he churned against her.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at her. "Then plead, Mari."

"No!"

Sesshomaru shot to his feet, jerking her with him and pressing her against the wall. "All you must do is ask, Kagome! It's quite simple."

Kagome glared at him, biting his lip with a grin as he kissed her. "No!"

"Kagome," He kneaded her treasure with his knee, "submission is not horrible. And I am sure your body is screaming for me. Give in." He ducked down, pressing his lips against her and battling her tongue in a war of passion, lust, and love, only backing away to let his love breathe.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm pleading...you, Maru. Dont' let me stay...like this. I need you. Please, just...take me. Take me now."

Sesshomaru pecked her lips again. "Good, bitch." Thrusting himself into her, he relished the tightness. "Bitch...you are...so tight."

'Mate feel good, Sess.'

'Yes, my inu. Our mate feels very good.'

'We take as mate when she scream name?'

'No. She is not yet ready. She will be soon, but not as of yet, my Inu.'

'Why?! Mate so tight around throbbing member! Mate make good mom for pups! Mate strong, even fight us for dominance!'

'She is still in pain, my Inu. Give me time to mend her. Just, give me time.'

'Hmph, fine. So when we tell mom about Kagome be mate?"

'Silence! I can hardly answer you with our mate keeping me occupied!' Blocking out his beast, Sesshomaru kept thrusting, meeting Kagome's hips. "Do not be afraid to tell me if you wish for something." He grunted.

"Deeper, please." Her voice was horse from her earlier moans and yelps.

"As you wih." Sesshomaru placed a hand under her butt, lifting her off the ground to bury himself deeper within her. Each cry she made sounded so pleasant to hsi ears. Her taste, delicious in his mouth. Her scent, tantalizing to his nose. And, Kami, her body, delicate and smooth to his touch. Their bodies molded together, becoming one. Yes, becoming one. Sesshomaru felt her tighten even more around him and grunted loudly as he felt his own climax approaching. "Cum with me."

Kagome threw her head back. "Ugh. I can't."

Sesshomaru growled. "Cum with me!" With one last thrust, he growled out, "Kagome!"

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked, her claws digging deep into his back. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to calm herslef. "Wow."

"Indeed."

"What now?"

Sesshomaru nearly grinned. 'What next?' "What is next, dear Kagome, is part two."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh, whatever, Francois." Kagome rolled her eyes at her hair stylist's antics. "Ouch!" She whacked him when he tugged at her hair. "Hey, that hurt, damn it!"

"Don't 'whatever' me, girl. So, who's the handsome man in the chair over there?" Francois asked, nodding toward Sesshomaru. He was no homosexual, but he could appreciate a handsome face.

"Oh, huh?" She looked up to see who he was talking about. "My friend, Sesshomaru?"

Francois snorted. "Friend? He is no friend. Only a man who got some of you is willing to sit here for the hours it takes to do your hair. So, am I right? Did you break him off some, Kaggy?"

Kagome blushed, looking away. "Oh, shut up."

"Oh, you did! Kaggy isn't celebate anymore. Mind if I have a taste?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered sternly from across the room, narrowing his eyes as everyone's attention became fixated on him.

"Come on, guys. Don't stare. Sesshy has attitude issues."

Sesshomaru scoffed slightly. "You speak of yourself, woman."

Kagome cocked a brow. "Do I, really?"

"Yes. You do. I've told you once,my dear, everything This Sesshomaru says is the truth."

"What has your panties in a bunch?"

Deciding against asking about the idiotic comment, he sighed. "Kagome, you are strange." After a moment's pause, he answered her, "According to father, my mother wishes for me to call." Standing, he moved to her side, observing her hair. "Hn. You should not have cut it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Only two inches, butthead. Anyway, you scared of mommy dearest?"

Sesshomaru growled in response, trying to think of a way to silence the laughter in the room without killing anyone. "No. I simply do not wish to speak with her. However, if I do not call, mother will send for me." He felt the urge to cringe when his eyes snapped to the door and noticed his family's most loyal servant entering.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Damnit." He cursed to himself. 'Why must mother keep insisting on this?'

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed at his feet. "Lord Sesshomaru, your mother sent me for you. She wishes to introduce you to a young woman she thinks you should mate."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell her that I will pick a mate when I choose."

Jaken nodded. "And is she your choice?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru answered with a slight shrug. All he wanted was for the annoying pest to disappear. His lips curled in disgust when he noticed the imp sniffing him. "Jaken."

"Ah, my lord, should I tell your mother that you smell somewhat of this woman and sex?" Jaken soon found himself unconcious beneath his master's foot.

Kagome, getting over her blushing fit, smacked his arms. "Sess, you're going to kill the poor thing. Let him up." Smirking at the fact that she as ignored, she jerked him to her, capturing his lips.

Sesshomaru kissed back lightly, for they were in public, lifting his foot from Jaken and kicking the imp out the door. Backing away, he allowed her to stand so that he could see her. He rose her hand over her head, turning her. He had to admit, she looked nice. Her hair now came to her midback instead of her waist, blue streaks running through it. There was hardly any make up, because he manager had decided that she should go more natural now. Just before the hair salon, they had headed to a boutique for a change in attire, with more of an exotic style.

"So, Maru, you like?"

"You look beautiful, Kagome."

"Beautiful, really?"

"Beautiul."

"Arigato." She whispered, thanking Francois before leading Sesshomaru out. "Well, Sesshomaru, have you enjoyed yourself this weekend?" Her heart sped up when he put her hand over his. "I'll take that as a yes." Once they arrived at the cabin, they packed, then headed off for the jet.

111111111

"Kagome." Sesshomaru muttered, nudging her gently. "Kagome, we have returned to Tokyo."

"Oh, really?" She sat up, looking out the window. "So we have." Buttoning her shirt, which had 'somehow' managed to come undone during the ride, she followed Sesshomaru out. "Taxi?"

Sesshomaru held up his hand, an escalade pulling up before him. "My driver will take you home. Come." Grabbing her hand gingerly, as though it might fall off, Sesshomaru helped her into the car.

Kagome sighed warmly. "I really wanna thank you, Sesshomaru. For coming, you know?"

"It was nothing. As my heart proved, I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah well," She sighed again when they pulled up at her home. "he drive fast as heck. Anyway, I still wanna thank you." Kissing him, she took her bags and walked into the house, plopping onto her couch. "Kami, I feel so much better."


	12. Sweet Escape pt 2

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 12: Sweet Escape pt 2

"Mm." Sesshomaru groaned softly into the kiss he and Kagome shared. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to taste more of her as she sat in his lap. The phone at his desk rang loudly, annoying the kissing pair. Kissing her tenderly, he parted only to take his call. "What is it, Jaken?" After Sara's murder, he had been unable to find someone worthy for the position. So he settled on the imp.

"Milord, the eldest elder of your clan is here as you requested." Jaken's obnoxious voice squawked.

"Hn, send him in." After returning the phone to it's cradle, Sesshomaru moistened his lips with his tongue before explaining to Kagome, "The eldest member in my clan, Elder Kazuki, will be entering in a moment."

With a nod, Kagome sighed, preparing to return to her human form. A frown sprouted on her face when Sesshomaru caught her hand. Eyes narrow, she asked, "Why can't I convert?" Kagome was more than shocked to see the man enter the room. He hardly looked older than Inutaisho. His silver hair was in a long braid. His marking seemed much like Inutaisho's. And he still held his lean build.

Obviously, he noticed the way she stared, because he chuckled, laughing more when she blushed slightly. 'It truly is hard to come by a blushing demoness now a days.' "She must be the lovely lady, Sesshomaru. May I have a glance at her?"

Sesshomaru nudged Kagome's lower back, trying to get her to stand. "He would not harm you, Kagome." Once he had pushed her from his lap, he continued to nudge her until she stood before the elder. Kagome's eyes followed him when he returned to his desk. 'What am I afraid of? Sess is right there. And if the old man tries anything, I'll purify him to hell.' In that note, her eyes brightened and her lips curved into a smirk. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elder Kazuki. If it is my place to ask, was there something you came here for? Should I leave so that you and Sesshomaru may speak?"

"No, no, my dear. I'm here..." He trailed off from his sentence when he noticed Sesshomaru giving him a look. "I am here simply to see Sesshomaru. It has been long, since he was merely a pup actually."

"A pup? Hm, I suppose there were no cameras then. I was looking forward to seeing Maru as a pup." Kagome sighed disappointedly. "So, should I leave you two?"

"No. I've never seen Sesshomaru with a woman so close to him. He obviously thinks you're something special. My dear, would you mind if I look you over?" When Kagome nodded hesitantly, he smiled at her in a fatherly manner, his eyes curious. "These markings, it is strange that it seems I've never seen them before."

Sesshomaru answered before Kagome could. "As you said, she is special. Different."

Kazuki shrugged and grabbed Kagome's hands, looking at the bands around the base of each of her fingers. "These bands, I have heard that they mean great power. Only the strongest of opponents have them. Sesshomaru had them when he was a pup, but his mother feared that they were dangerous and would cause many to attack them, so she concealed them. His father hides his for the very same reason. Though I am unsure why he continues to despite the fact that he is no longer mated to Satsuki. Would you open your mouth please?"

Kagome did as told, opening her mouth wide. She closed her eyes and relaxed as he tapped her fangs, testing their sharpness. Clearly, her fangs were at their sharpest, rarely being used for anything. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Kazuki pull her tongue from her mouth and sniff her.

"Hm. Sharp fangs. Long tongue. And your breath reeks of Sesshomaru's, as wll as both of your blood. So, you two have formed a mental connection. You were obviously busy before I arrived here." Once again, the elder Inuyoukai chuckled at Kagome's flushed cheeks. You are slim, yet muscular, long legs and quite the figure, a firm bottom as well as large breasts." He took one in his had, squeezing in a nonperverted manner, though it seemed lecherous to Kagome, who snapped her teeth at him, her jar locking. "My my, and very fiesty. I noticed from your hands that your claws are sharper than most Inuyoukai. I assume that is the neko blood in you. Speaking of which, that is a small issue, as is your human blood." Kazuki laughed loudly when Kagome growled and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Come now, Sesshomaru, you think I did not know of her humanity as well as her neko and miko? I've known all along. I was wondering when you were going to tell me. And my dear, Kagome, I did not mean to insult you. It is just that your blood could taint the line. But that can be fixed."

"Fixed? You say it as though it is something wrong. And tainting your pure line is the least of my worries." She spat. "Beside, how can your precious line be tainted if Sesshomaru and my blood aren't mixed."

"It will be when you mate and have pups. You did not know that that was why I was analyzing you?"

Kagome growled, her attention snapping to Sesshomaru. "No. I had no idea. So, Sesshomaru, is my humanity an issue for you?"

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. He hadn't meant for things to happen like this. "Only when it comes to my pups. But, there are ways to make the pups pure/ For example, if you were to become only Inuyoukai."

"No way! I happen to like exactly what I am! And I'll be damned if I let you change that, Tashio! And if you want your pups to be pure, then find you some Inuyoukai female to mate and have your damn pups! Or better yet, use some magic and make your own, Sessho-no-baka! Ugh, Bakayaro!" Snathing her purse from his desk, she stormed out, but not after resuming her humanform.

"Tsk. It's too bad she is not puse, great grandson. With an attitude like that one and her power and beauty, your pups would've been unstoppable in many aspects."

"I will return shortly with Kagome, Great grandfather." Sesshomaru walked out of the room, sniffing Kagome out. Completely disregarding the sign on the door that perfectly let all men know it was the women's room, he leaned against the counter and stared at her as she looked in the mirror. "Kagome-"

"Is there something wrong with me being this way?" Kagome whispered, observing her features. "I thought you liked it."

Sesshomaru played with a peice of her hair. "Kagome, in my eyes, you are perfect. In the eyes of the demon community, you are far from it."

Kagome blinked her angry tears away, or at least attempted to. "But your'e powerful. Can't you do something?"

"All that I could do to have us live happily, Kagome, would be to convert you."

"I won't do it."

"Kagome-"

"No!" She yelled at him. "I won't change what I am just so some stupid youkai can be happy! I'd rather be me, than be with you and be something I'm not!" Pushing past him, she blocked her scent from him and ran out of the restroom, running off until she came to an office. She entered and closed the door, breathing heavily.

Naraku frowned a bit as he stared at her back. "Kagome, are you well?"

Kagome jumped, spinning to face him. "Naraku-kun, don't scare me that way. I didn't know I'd come into your office." Sighing, she plopped down into a chair. "I'm bored. What are you doing?" 'Please, don't ask me about what happened.'

Naraku smiled at her, leaning back in his chair. "Nothing. I just finished up adding some pictures to an article Inuyasha wrote. How are you?"

"I am fine."

"Would you like something to drink? I have wine." Licking his lips when Kagome nodded, he set out some glasses and poured them each a drink. "What have you been up to?"

"Me? Nothing much. Sess and I just got back from Aspen." The glass was lifted to her lips before she continued. "Had a pretty fun time. What about you? How have you been? More importantly, have you missed me?" Kagome knew how selfish she was being, caring for them both the way she did and wanting to keep them both for herself. And yet, if she found out about either of them with a woman, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Naraku chuckled, taking her hand and leading her around the desk to sit in his lap. "Why, yes. I have been missing you, my Kagome." He couldn't help but take in her soothing aroma as he rubbed his face against her neck, pecking gently. "I truly wish it had been I who had gone with you on your trip."

Kagome took another sip of wine. "Hm." 'Should I?' She had always liked Naraku. And she felt herself falling for him more with each glance he sent her way. But she had just been with Sesshomaru. Could she really ask Naraku what she wanted to without seeming like a whore or like she was using him to get back at Sesshomaru? "I was thinking, and, um, would you like to join me on my trip to Paris? I leave tonight."

Smiling against her neck, he asked, "And you truly wish for me to come?"

"Yes. It would give us a chance to get to know each other and bond a bit. It'll only be two days, but still, that's better than no time at all." She replied with a large grin. Her heart raced with hope that he'd agree and go with her.

"And my dear friend Sesshomaru does not mind?" It was not as though he really cared. Sesshomaru didn't deserve someone as beautiful, warm, and fun in his eyes. They were close friends, but he'd go against his own brother for Kagome.

"Pfft, does it matter? Weren't you there when I told everyone that we weren't a couple. Maru has no right to dictate. So, do you want to come or what? I mean, if you don't," Kagome sniffed and looked away, "I won't drag you along."

Naraku smirked at her acting, forcing her to look at him before placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I would very much like to do. I won't have much to do over the next couple of days anyway. Sesshomaru will get the message that I am not coming in when he doesn't see me here."

Kagome grinned at him thankfully. "Thanks! I was terrified that I'd have to go alone, or take my dad or bro along! Anyway, meet me at the airport at 9:00 pm tonight." Running her fingers through his dark locks, she kissed him one last time before leaving his office. Her PDA beeped and she let out an annoyed sigh, checking to see what had been added to her schedule. "Hm, Sango told me to call Akira, I wonder what fo-ugh." Kagome stroked her butt and groaned. "Kami, I should learn to watch where I'm going."

"Yes. You should, imouto."

"Sister Kikyo!" Kagome tossed her arms around her sister, not bothering to rise from the floor. "I've missed you. And it's almost your turn to take father and Sota in."

"Do not remind me. Why were you here?"

Kagome shrugged, standing and brushing herself off as her sister did the same. "Visitin' Sess and Raku, Sang is with Miroku at some restaurant downtown, and Ayame and Koga are having dinner with their parents to discuss the arranged marraige. And I assume you've come for Inuyasha." She gasped when her sister blushed. "Oh sweet Kami, are you blushing."

She turned away from her younger sister. "No."

"You were! Wait til I tell Inuyasha!"

"Tell me what?" He asked, peeping out his door at the other end of the hall. "Yo, Kikyo, Kag, what's up?" Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled to them, tossing his arms around them. "What happened?"

Kagome giggled. "Kikyo blushed when I said your name."

Inuyasha smirked boyishly, cocking a brow. "Seriously? Kikyo, of all people, blushed? Now you, I can imagine. Speaking of which, I could smell you all over Sesshomaru when he got home."

Doing just as Inuyasha thought she would, Kagome blushed. "Eh."

"I didn't exactly smell sex, but what can I expect, with you being celebate at all."

'Yes.'

"So, you both came to visit me?"

"Not really." Kagome laughed at the anger that flashed in his eyes. "Calm down. I was going to stop in with you. I came to talk to Sesshomaru and Naraku. But dear Kikyo, came just for you. So, I'll be leaving you two. See you later, sis. You too, brother-in-law." She kissed his red stained cheeks then rushed out, forgetting to call Akira for the moment.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Naraku spooned some of his chocolate tart into Kagome's mouth, smirking when she groaned. "I recall warning you of the delicious intensity of this dessert. Or, my darling, was I mistaken?"

"Non. You warned me. I just thought you were exaggerating. But that was beyond delectable. Hey, I got an idea, close your eyes and I'll be right back with something. I want you to taste it and tell me what you think it is. And no using your nose." The second he had closed his eyes, she left, returning quickly with a plate. "Alright, taste it." Taking her spoon, Kagome took some of what was on the plate and placed it into Naraku's mouth, forcing down a giggle.

"Mm." He opened his eyes as he chewed, a small smirk on his face. "Merci. Escargot. Your turn."

"Ew, no way are you putting any of that in my mouth."

Naraku sighed as though he was disappointed then smiled eerily at her. "Alright. However, it is my turn to test your taste. I swear to you, my dear, that it will not be Escargot." He took no more than a second to find the perfect thing, then came back and spooned some into her mouth. "Isn't it just delicious?"

Kagome clenched her fists, forcing herself to swallow what he had put in her mouth. "I'm begging you to tell me that wasn't Caviar Cream Pie."

"Oui Oui. It was, dear. Wasn't it the most scrumptious thing you've ever tasted?"

"Have you ever tasted it?"

"No. I have not." he answered truthfully. "And I do not intend to."

She cupped her hands over his and kissed him, making sure he got a taste of the awful food he had placed in her mouth. Giggles interrupted the kiss when Kagome watched Naraku back away, his tongue out of his mouth as he stared down at it in disgust. "Ha. You deserved it. Check and mate!"

Naraku shook his head. "No. Just check, dear. Ch?ue! (Check)!" He called. "Kagome, we will be returning to the hotel now. You will rue the minute you kissed me. I will have my revenge, woman."

"Hush." Kagome put her fingers to his lips. "Grumpy Raku, you should calm down. Although anger does look nice on you."

"Hm. Silly woman." He smiled at her faintly, slapping some Euros onto the check and pulling her out with him. "Now, I expect you to take you punishment like a woman, no crying, no tears period. And I expect no fighting."

"Sure, Naraku. Whatever you say." She grinned at him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Agh! Naraku, stop! Please! I'm sorry!" Kagome screeched loudly. "This is cruel and unusual punishment, you sick, sick man." Tears slid from her eyes down the side of her face.

"Silence." Naraku snapped with a smirk. "You agreed. There would be no tears and no fighting. So stop struggling. You've brought this upon yourself."

"Nothing anyone could do would be bad enough for this! Naraku, stop! Please! S'il vous pla?! Oh, Kami, stop!" She jerked at her restraints, as now she was tied to the bed.

"Non!"

"S'il vous pla?, Naraku-kun. I'll do anything."

Naraku ceased, cocking a brow at this as he straddled her waist. He raised his hand to wipe away her tears. "Anything?"

Kagome took a deep breath for the first time in twenty minutes. (First time taking a deep breath, not breathing period. She did breathe before, obviously.) "Oui Oui. Quoi que. (Whatever)"

"Good. Very." Tickling her one last time, he leapt off the bed and walked away from her.

"Hey, aren't you going to untie me?"

"Hm? No. I like you that way." He smirked at her, running a finger over her stomach and enjoying her shiver and giggle.

"Seriously, what if I have to pee?"

Naraku gave a coy look. "I could smell it."

Kagome gasped. "Ew, really? How...revolting. Come here."

At the request, he returned to her waist. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean there, but it's okay." She squirmed a bit beneath him, trying to get comfortable. "Is there some reason you're staring at me that way?"

"Do not squirm while I am above you, little one."

"Don't call me that. And why not?"

Naraku hissed ( do spiders hiss?) when she squirmed a bit again. "You have no earthly idea what you are doing, do you?"

Kagome blinked dumbly, then blushed a bit. "Sorry."

"For a vixen, you blush a lot, my Kagome."

"I know." She whispered back, staring up at him. 'Hm, those eyes. I wonder what he sees through them. It can't be what I see. They're so, so red, so strange. Does everything he sees look that crimson shade? Or does he see in black and white because his irises took all of the color? Or can he see right into my soul? Naraku, an enigma you are.' Her eyes lowered to his long, slender nose, then to his thin, but round lips. 'Mm, delicious looking lips too.'

Naraku could take his eyes off Kagome's. 'Such intriguing eyes, wide and that bizarre shade of blue. Why does she have such wide blue eyes when at least 7/8th of the Tokyo population of humans has brown. And then, when she feels jealousy, they melt into a hue much like aquamarine. Or those few, horrible moments when they are wide and Persian blue because she is sad. And that soul shuddering way they appear to be midnight blue when she is furious about something. Kagome, what a conundrum you are, my love...My love.' He had to smile at the thought for he'd never been in love before. And looking at her, he knew he wanted to have her love. He felt her fidget beneath him, her eyes closed and her breath shallow. Lowering, he kissed her tenderly. "Kagome, I love you."

Well, that caused her eyes to fly open. "Wh-wha?"

He laughed. "I said that I loved you, dear Kagome."

"Y-you love me?"

"Hai. We have established that."

"I know." She blushed. "It's just a shock to me that you feel the same way." She blurted, mentally smacking herself over and over afterwards.

"You mean to say..."

Kagome tried so hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Not with him staring at her so lovingly and blinking so slowly, batting his black lashes. "I mean to say that I love you too, Naraku." Lifting her head off the bed, she locked their lips in a searing kiss, feeling her heart sore. The kiss, filled with passion, needless to say, took her breath away. Kagome opened her eyes, shocked to see that his were opened as well. 'His eyes are clouded with something. Love?'

Naraku noticed her eyes turn a new shade of blue that he identified as a look of love. "Kagome," He began to untie her wrists, then got up to do the same to her ankles, "we will need your limbs."

"Thank Kami. For what?"

"Making love, my Kagome." He closed his mouth over hers, their tongues dancing rhythmincally. "Or would you rather," He ducked down to kiss her again, "I tie you up again."

Kagome panted for a moment. She jerked him down to her by his tie, "You have less than ten seconds to get rid of that shirt, Naraku. But I'd rather you left the tie on, please. It gives me control."

Naraku chuckled. "Not over this kumo, my love."

"Oh yes. Over you, my kumo."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Naraku, I think I broke my spine."

"And you seem to have made me strained my hamstring." Naraku replied in a pant. "Would you like another go?"

"Raku-kun, this would be time number three. But perhaps,"

RING RING RING

"What the hell?" Kagome pushed herself out from under Naraku, wrapping a robe around her as she searched. "Where did you throw my pants?"

RING RING RING

"I am not sure."

RING RING RING

"There." She grabbed her phone and answered it. "Moshi...Moshi...Kami, who is it? I'm busy."

"Oh?" Came a man's voice.

"Akira! Hi! What's up?! Anything about Rin!"

Akira laughed at her happy tone. "Yes, Kagome. News about Rin. Good news. In fact, if you sign the papers son, you can take her home in a few days."

Kagome's heart stopped for a moment. "......."

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"S-sorry. I'm in shock. Um, what if I managed to come back today?" She said, looking out the window to see the sky a dark blue.

"Then you could have her in two days."

"I'll be there in a around 13 hours." Hanging up quickly, she explained to Naraku, "Gotta get back to Tokyo. Akira said I've been approved to adopt Rin. If I sign the papers soon, I can get her soon. So hop up, join me in the shower. We've gotta go." Clasping his hand, she tugged him into the bathroom with her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Sign here. Initial here. Sign there, there, and there. Initial here and here, Kagome. Okay, now right your name in print here." Akira instructed, watching until she had written the e at the end of her first name. "Alright. I'll mail this off the the agency, and I'll call you when they bring Rin here."

"Thanks! You've been wonderful, Akira." She hugged him and kissed him on his red cheek. "And try not to blush so much, makes ya seem like a prude."

He cleared his throat and sent her a fake glare. "Goodbye, Higurashi-sama. Oh, and you seem a tad pale, and I notcied you holding your head. Perhaps you should buy something for that."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Smiling at him, she left the building, sliding into the passengers' seat of her car. "Naraku, stop me by a drugstore really quick, okay?"

"Of course." He drove up at the nearest drugstore and sat his hand on the keys. "Would you like me to join you?"

"No. I can do it myself." Tossing on her hood and some shades, she walked inside, stopping at the counter and whispering, "Excuse me, where are your pregnancy tests?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

NEW FLASH!

I've decided to make a sequel to 'Nothing is Always Something' In order for one to understand the sequel, you must completely disregard my ending to the story. So truly, I want it to end off when Sesshomaru fainted. After I have left this notice here for two weeks, I will delete the last chapter. Here is the longer than normal summary, and a small exert, from the future story. If you like it, I will post soon. If no one likes the idea, I will leave the story be and re add the last chapter. So, enjoy! (A small amount of it was inspired by a book call 'Original love' by J J Murray.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Something to Replace the Nothing I Feel

When we left off, Kagome was 'dead.' Or so everyone thought. What really occured was, being weak and ill as she was, Kagome was captured and taken as hostage. Over the years, her heart and spirit broken for the regret of arguing with her mate and storming off, Kagome's powers and her beast have been locked away deep within her. A hundred years later, Kagome was dragged by a servant of Tanaka Shosuke to America. Left colder and emptier than before, she finds herself there until today, 2008. Living in a small, nearly deserted town, Maywood City, California and slinking in the shadows, Kagome writes of her lengthy life, anything from her birth, to her capture and slavery, to now, a part of her hoping any of her family will read and understand that it is she, despite the pen name she now uses. One day, she breaks her arm. The nearest hospital is in Long Beach. There she meets a doctor who reminds her of her mate, Sesshomaru. Although a part of her feel draws to him, another part of her begs her to run and not look back. After spending time with him, she feels the empty feeling within her be filled slightly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Chapter One- Kagome's Flashback pt 1

"Baka, Sesshomaru. Yelling at me that way. I wonder what his guards will say when they find my puppet. Damn Sesshomaru. We'll see how he feels when he thinks I'm dead." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the way she had dressed up her puppet. It had strangely been a lot of fun attacking herself. She'd surely have to talk to the castle counselor when she returned. A dizzy spell coming over her, Kagome leaned against a tree, taking deep breaths. "Kami, my head is aching horribly."

"You poor thing," A scratchy, deep voice sounded from behind her.

Kagome whirled around, stunned to feel someone stand directly behind her. 'My senses are obviously lacking from Inuyasha's cold.' "Is there something you wanted?" Despite herself, he heart sped up when she felt her shoulders become weighed down with his hands, which were far too close to her neck for her liking. She attempte to free herself, but failed as he tightened his grip, sliding his hand over her neck. "Ugh." She grunted as her vision blurred after fifteen minutes of choking.

The old demon lowered his lips to her ear. "I have a collection, my dear. A collection of strange demons. You are what I need to complete it. A demon and a miko. How deliciously rare." His tongue darted out to lick her ear. "You'll be my own little slave, my beauty. A bed wench, if you will." His eyes locked on Sesshomaru's mating mark. "Hm. Can't have him tracking you, now, can we?" That raspy question was all Kagome heard before an unbearable pain consumed her neck and palm. Looking back as best she could, she saw the demon biting into her mark and raking his fangs, which were deep within her, down her shoulder, across her arm, and into her palm.

Her beast screeched, 'Fight him! Fight!' But her body ignored the demand. 'Fight, damn you! No just stand and let him break us way from Sesshomaru! Fight!'

Her mind, confused from the pain searing through her, and the ranting of the beast, yelled, 'Baka beast, I order you to be silent!'

'Fine! Me try! Let me have control!'

'No! I-' Another wave of pain flew through her. This time, she screamed out fiercely and fainted into the demons arms.

"My sweet, Toshio will take perfect care of you." And he dragged her off into the night.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sooooooo, whaddya think? Let me know. 


	13. Broken Hearts and Fear

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 13- Broken Hearts and Fear

Naraku frowned as he helped Kagome into the house. "Kagome, are you sure you are fine? You can hardly stand straight, and you are growing more pale by the moment."

"I'm fine. Honestly, Naraku, I've never been better." Kagome lied in return, clutching her purchase to her chest. She led him to the livingroom and cut on the light, jumping in shock when she heard,

"Surprise!"

Kagome blinked before glancing at Naraku, who simply shrugged. "Um, what are you guys doing here?" As she waited for an answer, her eyes roamed around the room, which had been decorated to look somewhat like a baby shower. A large banner reading 'It's a Girl' hung on the back wall.

Sango grinned as she ran to her best friend and hugged her. "Akira called me! Told me about Rin! Congrats!"

"Hm. Arigato."

"And we have your favorite! Hot dogs dressed exactly like the time we went to New York." She held up the plate before her.

"Gah! Get that horrible stuff away from me!" Kagome took a step away. "It stinks!"

Ayame sniffed. "No. They smell wonderful, and my nose is better than yours. Go ahead. Eat them!" Taking one off the plate, she held t towards Kagome.

Kagome's face paled drastically, her hands instantly clasping her stomach and mouth before she race out of the room, spilling her stomach into the toilet. "Gah!" Breathing heavily during each rest, she massaged her temples. "Ugh, my head and stomach are killing me." Once she had brushed her teeth, she returned to the living room, rolling her eyes at the concerned looks she recieved. "Don't look at me that way."

Ayumi touched her daughter's forehead. "You feel fine, not too warm."

"Because I'm perfectly fine. It's probably just nervousness about being a mother soon." From the skeptical expression on the faces around her, she could tell they weren't buying it. "What?!"

"Hey, hey, no need to get so touchy, sis. Hm. I guess it's that time of the month." Sota scowled and rubbed his arm when his sister punched him. "Hey, that hurt!"

"I wanted it to. Now, stop yelling. You're killing my head." She bit back, flopping onto the couch.

Kikyo's eyes filled with concern as she watched her younger sister suffer on the couch. 'She is not telling us something.' "Kagome, come." She ordered, beginning to leave the room.

Kagome grimaced. "What for? I'm happy on the couch."

"Do not question your onee-san. Come." She repeated sternly, watching her sister sulk to her. "Sango, Ayame, Kagura, come as well." Closing Kagome's bedroom door, Kikyo demanded, "Tell us what is wrong with you this instant, imoto."

"I'm fine."

"You are not, Kag." Kagura insisted, stroking her back. "it's okay. You can tell us."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking her purchase out of the bag and holding it up. "There is a possibility that I am pregnant. It's too early to really tell, but I'll take this test in two weeks."

It took a moment for the information to soak in. But once it had, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" An instant later, there were knocks on the door.

"You girls okay?!"

"What were you screaming about?!"

"Is something wrong with Kagome?!"

Hiding the pregnancy test under her bed, Kagome mouthed, "I swear to Kami if any one of you utters a word about this, I will slit your throats open and pour salt into the wound." Turning the doorknob, she flung open the door. "What?"

Miroku glowered a bit. "What was that screaming we heard?"

"Yeah, sis, what was with that?"

"Nothing." Urging past them, she slowly walked downstairs, the others in tow.

"So, has anyone won the bet with Kagome yet?" Koga asked Inuyasha.

Kagome clutched her stomach in a sickly manner, cocking a brow at Koga as she entered the room. "What bet?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand over his face, sliding his palm down it. "Damnit, Koga."

"Ookami." Sesshomaru growled, being one of four to glare at the wolf.

"Um..."

"What. Bet." Kagome repeated coldly, her dark eyes locked on him.

Koga grinned sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling nervously. "I swear, Kagome, you're going to laugh. Well, uh, you see, when we met you, we kinda made this bet that one of us could be the one to make you break your two year celebacy. Well, when you introduced us to your friends, that kinda made it just Sess and Naraku in the competition." He laughed louder. "See, told ya it'd be a laugh."

Kagome struggled to stay calm. Clenching her fists didn't do as much help as she'd hoped it would. Already, she could feel herself becoming the shadow-like figure she was when furious or melancholy. Keeping her eyes lowered to her feet, she watched as the skin there became black, then a translucent black, like that of an evil spirit. The rest of her body became the same, her hands glowing a slight pink. A wave of purifying energy flew through the room, causing the youkai's neck hairs to stand on end. "I don't think I'm laughing, Koga."

He scrambled away from her. "Kagome, we know what we did was wrong. We never wanted to hurt you. We just..."

"Wanted to screw me and take off?!"

"No." Miroku protested, shuddering at the fact that even he felt threatened by her powers. "Well, yes, it may seem that way But we have seen that we happen to like you in our lives."

Her eyes cut to Naraku and Sesshomaru. "Is that why you both told me all of those things these past few days?! Is that why you each claimed to actually care for me?! Ugh, I'm such a BAKA!" At the word 'baka', a surge of surpressed power, discontented with not being used, ripped through her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Kagome!"

"Don't you dare come near me!" Kagome lifted a hand to point at them and another strip of power shot from her finger, demolishing a ivory vase behind them. Forcing herself to her feet, she hugged her stomach, willing herself to calm down for the life that may be forming within her. She slowly but surely resumed her human state, starting for the door. "If you must know, to be literal, Sesshomaru won the bet. But in a way, also Naraku." A tear raced down her face. Rubbing it away furiously, Kagome stormed out of the house.

The men prepared to rush after her, only to have the door blocked by Kagome's friends an family. Kikyo was the first to speak. "I always knew Kagome was too trusting with you demons. Even when I felt myself falling for Inuyasha, I knew you youkai were too good to be true. Do you know what you've done to my little sister?!"

Heart aching for the woman who had always been a sister to her, Sango cried hoarsely, "You've probably broken her spirit! Hell, you've lowered her already low self esteem!"

"Yeah!" Ayame yelled angrily. "Do you have any idea why her whole vixen persona has disappeared?! She felt comfortable around you enough to drop her facade!"

"Fa-facade?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes!" Kagura cut in, her glare glued to Naraku. "It was all a facade so people wouldn't notice just how bad Hojo had really hurt her! Kagome doesn't think she's the sexy woman she is! She doesn't know how amazing she is, because that bastard crushed her! And now you! Naraku, I warned you specifically, aniki-san!"

Sota cracked his knuckles. "I'm whippin' some demon ass for my onee."

Kenji and Ayumi grabbed their son's shoulders. "No. We should go find Kagome before she does something she shouldn't. Kikyo, take Sota and search to the east of here. Sango, to the west. Kagura, the south. Ayame, the north. Kenji and I will search nearby."

As everyone split up, Sesshomaru's hand snapped out and caught Kenji by the shoulder. "Kenji."

The father's eyes narrowed. "Higurashi-sama to you, Tashio-sama. I suggest you not be here when we return to Kagome. And to think, I thought you and that Naraku male were worthy of my daughter. You are both undeserving."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Ebony tresses fluttered in the wind as their owner stared out at the river. She couldn't see for she was blinded by her tears. Licking the salty residue of tears that had previously slid down her lips, she sighed, wondering how many people would miss her if she were to simply throw herself into the river. 'Hell. I doubt it'd matter to anyone.' Tightening her coat around her, the woman prepared for her downward fall. The wind was knocked out of her when an arm snaked around her chest and caught her. "Who ever it is, let go."

"Do you really want that, Kagome?" A deep voice asked.

"Hm?" Kagome looked back at the bald man and grinned, turning to embrace him. "Renkotsu! Where's your beau, Jakky?!"

"He's out of town visiting his brothers."

Kagome cuddled him happily. "I've missed you! The last time I saw you was that time Jak broke his leg. Where have you been?"

Renkotsu smiled as he stroked her back. "I've been here and there. Speaking of which, I need a place to stay while I wait for Jak to come back. Got any suggestions?"

"Oh, of course! You're always welcome there. But you have to promise to stay for the next two days, until I get my little girl. You can keep me company, Ren."

"Arigato, Kagome-chan. Now, tell me, what were you thinking, preparing to fling yourself over like that? Were you trying to die?"

"Yes." She replied sadly.

Renkotsu frowned, arching a brow. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "You know. The usual. Male problems. Chance of pregnancy. Nothing knew."

"I don't remember the last time you thought you were pregnant."

"I was being sarcastic. I don't know what to do. If I am, my parents are going to be furious with me, as will my agent. A pregnant model and actress is worth nothing."

"You've got singing to do for a while."

Kagome breathed a sigh. "Yeah. Unless I get sick during the recording. But enough about me, what about you?"

Renkotsu shook his head at her then grinned. "Well, dearest Kagome, I have plans to travel the world over the next few years. And Jakotsu is coming with me. I would have asked you to join us, but with all of your work, and your father prepping you until you finish law school, not to mention the little girl Jakotsu told me about, you couldn't."

"Naw. Guess I couldn't." A gust of wind smacked her across the face. "Brr. I hate it when the weather is so unrealistic. It's supposed to be warm, at least 65 degrees. Why the heck is it 50?1"

"Shall we head to your house? It would be warmer."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." She blushed at her foolish outburst, following him to his car.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"Come down when you're done in the shower." Kagome wrapped her towel around her damn body after she had gotten out of the shower. "And don't join me again without asking. I almost punched you, Ren."

DING DONG

"Crud." Tossing on her robe, Kagome ran down the stairs, two at a time. She opened the door a crack, glaring when she saw that it was only Sesshomaru and co. "What do you want? I'm busy." She shivered when the wind hit her cold hair.

"We have come with apologetic gifts, Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, don't want them. So sorry. Gotta go." She tried to close her door, but he held it open. "Sesshomaru, go away!"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Renkotsu stood behind her, a towel around his waist, shielding his lower body.

Kagome sighed, turning to glance at him. "Yes. I'm fine. Now, go put on some clothes before I tell Jak how you've been displaying your body to all of these men here."

He smirked at her, leaning against the wall. "And I should fear Jakotsu?"

"You obviously don't know your boyfriend if you don't fear him. Now, if you'll be so kind as to help me close my door."

"Why? You would not like to allow handsome men into your home?"

"Not these. Now help, or when I call the police, I'll tell them to take you as well."

He sighed, pushing against the door with one hand. "I can't seem to close it, Kagome."

She pouted. "You aren't even helping." Glowering at the gang of men on the other side of the door, she said, "Leave the stuff on the porch if you want. Other than that, go way."

"Will you think about forgiving us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Just go." She sighed with relief when they backed away, allowing her to close and lock the door. "As if. Come, Ren. We have to get dressed. I've gotta pick up Rin, and you've gotta get Jak from the airport."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"You may take her home now, Kagome." Akira permitted with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Arigato." Moving past him, she walked into a room where Rin was sitting, staring out a window. "Rin," Kagome whispered, her eyes filled with tears. When Rin mouthed her name and ran to her, Kagome dropped to her knees and hugged the little girl. "Oh, Rin! I've missed you so much!" Caressing the young girl's back soothingly, Kagome purred and allowed her to sob into her chest. "It's okay, Rin. I can take you home now. And I'll never let you go."

Wiping her eyes, Rin backed away a bit and touched her locket before opening it for Kagome to see. It was a picture of Akitoki, her father, and on the other side, was a picture of Kagome.

"Oh, that's the locket I gave him for his birthday. He kept it all these years." Touching it, she frowned slightly at the charred areas. "H-he was wearing this when..." Rin nodded and thrusted herself back into Kagome's chest. It slightly disturbed Kagome that Rin did not say a word, even on the car ride. 'Is something wrong with her?' "Rin, if someone did something to you while you were in there, you could tell me." She took the silent smile given to her as a no. "Okay. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to. Wanna watch a movie?"

Rin mouthed, 'Hai.'

"Which one?"

Rin smiled broadly as she thumbed through Kagome's newly bought selection of children's movie before finally picking 'Cinderella.'

"That one. Alright. You pop it in and I'll go get us some popcorn." Soon, they were on the couch, cuddling beneath the covers and watching the movie, Rin's giggles filling the room at times. Kagome sighed when the movie was over. "Rin, I...Oh." She smiled when she saw the small girl asleep. Scooping her up, she carried her to her room and laid down in the bed. "I'll sleep in here with you for tonight, okay, my Rin?" Nuzzling the little girl, Kagome whispered, "And I won't leave you. Ever." 


	14. Too short

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 14- Too short

Two weeks had passed and Rin still wasn't speaking. Kagome was beginning to worry. She had detected that Rin was still pure, so no one had raped her. There weren't any scars on her when Kagome bathed her. She never seemed that sad unless it had to do with her father. Still, the fact that she never wished to speak was proof enough that she was affected by something. A small tug on her hand got her attention. "Yes, Rin?" Her eyes followed the direction that the little girl's wavery finger was pointing, spotting her youkai 'friends' coming her way. "Go play on the swings, okay?"

Rin nodded hesitantly, kissed her adoptive mother's cheek, and took off for the playground, praying her mother would be safe.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, not truly acknowledging them as she kept her eyes on Rin to ensure her safety.

"Have you thought about forgiving us?" Koga asked, sitting beside her.

She scoffed, smiling softly when Rin laughed and played with a small, red headed child. "Of course I have." After a moments pause, she added, "Doesn't it feel just wonderful to have someone lie to you?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "We told no lie." In all actuality, the truth was that they simply withheld some of the truth from her.

"Come off it. You and Naraku are greater actors than I am. 'I love you, Kagome. You're beautiful. Blah blah blah.' It was all a load of bullshit."

"Kagome, I, for one, know that every word I said to you was one hundred percent true." Naraku replied, trying his best to form an honest look onto his face which seemed to have been built to spell deceit.

"Truthfully? You did not just tell me what you thought I wanted to hear so that I would sleep with you?"

They answered, "Iie," simultaneously.

Kagome sighed softly, staring out at Rin, her eyes misting slightly. "Kikyo told me that you know...about my self esteem."

"Hai. Now we do."

"I'm not the vixen everyone who knows my name thinks I am. My personality, as you may recognize if you think back to the moments when I lost my vixen qualities, is rather lacking in the confident department. Hint the many blushes that you saw. I'm telling you this so that you can know," Closing her eyes, she let the sun beam down on her now tear streaked face, "I'm what a lot of people classify as fragile in some departments. Pride being one of them. What you told me...it hurt my pride. It hurt my heart, Sesshomaru. I'm sure you could tell if you felt it."

A little reluctant, because of the look on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru sat on the other side of her, a hand on her chest and his eyes closed. The heart beats seemed to cry, 'Look...what..you've..done...to...me...I...loved...you...I...thought...you...loved...me.' Slowly, he pulled his hand back. "Yes. I can."

Kagome stared at Naraku. "And I'm sure you could tell if you looked into my eyes like the other night."

"Hm." He locked eyes with her, sighing when she broke the link to watch Rin. "I see the pain we have caused. And it makes me despise myself."

"I don't want it to. I just want you guys to think before you do something like this again. I'd hate for Rin to see you guys constantly hurting me and think that all men are the same. So clean up your acts, K?"

"Does that mean that you have decided to allow us to be in your life, dearest Kagome?" Miroku asked, taking her hands in his. "You are most kind. What a forgiving person you are. You'd make a wonderful mother to my children."

Kagome rolled her eyes, brushing him off like a dead bug on a windshield. "And don't say that around my daughter." Her eyes lowered to her watch. "Hm. Gotta check my test." She mumbled tiredly.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Test?"

"Oh. Um, nothing, really. Just a practice test for lawschool. If I make an A, I'll get to graduate a year earlier. I should get Rin."

As though she had read Kagome's mind, Rin ran up to her with a smile, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"Well, someone seems happy."

"Very happy, momma!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "H-huh? Rin? Are you talking? Why are you talking?"

The red head boy popped up out of no where, grinning triumphantly. "I made her talk!"

"Oh really, and who are you?"

"I'm her mate, Shippo."

Kagome squated and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Shippo-sama. Do the people who brought you here know that you've taken a mate at such a young age?"

Shippo blushed and snatched his hand back. "Uh-huh. Th-they're behind you. Sesshomaru-aniki and Inuyasha-aniki."

Standing and turning, Kagome looked at the brothers with question. "He's the little brother you told me about, Inuyasha?"

"Yah, Kagome." He said proudly.

"Oh, he is so kawaii! I just want to kiss him." She snatched the kit into her arms, cuddling him and kissing him.

Shippo blushed and struggled free, running off.

"Oh. What'd I do?" Kagome pouted.

"Too much affection. We're men, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a boyish grin.

Shippo camed back with his hands behind his back, his cheeks flushed. "I-I g-got something for you both."

Kagome knelt beside Rin. "Oh really?"

He held up two flowers. "You're both really pretty." He stared at the ground.

"Oh, thank you, Shippo-kun." Kagome and Rin squealed, kissing him on opposite cheeks.

"No way does he have more ladies than me." Inuyasha groaned.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Your little brother stole your woman." Koga said with a grin.

Miroku frowned. "I thought she would be with Naraku. She did sleep with him last."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. There's no way I'm with either of them now. I have Shippo now." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, Sessho-aniki! She has me! And i have her and Rin. Let's go ladies!" He grabbed their hands, growling when he was snatched into the air by Inuyasha who was holding him by his collar. "Cut it out, Inuyasha! I'm telling dad!"

"So what! Tell the old man! Like I care! You can't have more girls than me! Besides, we gotta get you home."

"Fine! Bye Rin! Bye, Kagome!"

Kagome and Rin waved. "Bye Shippo. Bye guys." Kagome took Rin to the car, sitting her inside and securing her seat belt before taking off. "So, Rin, why were you so quiet before?"

Rin blushed a bit. "One day a nice man with silver hair and blue marks on his face brought Shippo to the place I was at. We played together, and then he had to leave. I missed him and I hoped I'd see him again. But since you know his brothers, we can see him all the time."

"Yes. We sure can." 'Kami, I am way to forgiving. I'll never learn. I just know it'll come back to haunt me eventually.' When they arrived at the house, Kagome sprinted up the stairs to check her pregnancy test, Rin at her heels.

"What does it say?! Will I have a little brother or sister?!"

Kagome stared at the plus sign in surprise. "Y-yes, Rin. You will. But don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret. K?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. Secret from Sesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, Miro-"

"From everyone, Rin. Even Shippo. Understand?"

"Okay, momma."

"Good. Now, let's go eat." 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.'

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"Are you sure it is positive, imoto?" Kikyo took a sip of her tea and reclined a bit in Kagome's beige LaZboy.

"I'm positive that it said positive."Kagome sighed a reply, braiding Rin's hair as the young girl giggled at her favorite cartoon, Spongebob. 'What is so hilarious about a talking sponge at the bottom of the see, who lives in a pine apple and porous is he- and Kami I saying the theme song!' "There was a little pink plus sign, which generally means positive." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was her third time telling her sister that she was, in fact, pregnant according to those tests. She'd taken five more just to be sure after Rin had fallen asleep.

"Well, I was only trying to be sure, Kagome. You do remember the last time this happened?"

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip and looked away. The last time she had been pregnant was as fresh in her mind as it was now, even though it had been perhaps seven years ago. And to think it all started when she was thirteen.

_"What are we doing all the way out here in the middle o nowhere again?" A young Kagome asked as her family pulled up to a strangely large house for it's location. "Who lives there?"_

_Kenji smiled at her through the rearview mirror. "Actually, we are here to stay with some friends of mine for a few years. They need my help."_

_Kagome whined. "To do what?!"_

_"Sister, calm yourself." Kikyo said borely, staring out the window. "Obviously, it has nothing to do with the three of us chidren, so it should not concern you."_

_"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!"_

_"Silence, you."_

_Ayumi huffed. 'Where those girls came from, I'll never know.' "Girls, calm down. Sota, wake up."_

_Rubbing his blurry eyes, Sota yawned. "Where the heck are we?"_

_"Language! And we're where we're supposed to be. Now, get your things out of the trunk and meet us inside."_

_"Grumpy parents, barking orders like no tomorrow. And stupid sister Kikyo, acting all adult like and crud." Kagome grumbled, tugging at her bag. "And annoying, heavy travel luggage!" With one final tug, she managed to free it, only to have the suitcase fly out of her hand and over her head. "Damn!"_

_"Hm, such language for such a young girl."_

_Kagome whipped around to see a pale, white haired teenager holding her bag. "I'm thirteen. And you, though a demon, look to be nothing but 14, perhaps."_

_He smirked at her. "Smart, girl. What's your name?"_

_"Kagome, boy." She placed a hand on her hip. "What's yours?"_

_"Cute. Real cute, Kagome. Anyway, the name's Hakudoshi. You seemed to be having some trouble with your bag. I'll carry it in for ya, cutie." Walking past her, he pecked her cheek and headed inside._

_Kagome blushed, then thought over what he had said. "Hey, it's not like I can't carry it myself! Get back here, Hakudoshi!" She took off after him, frowning when she found herself in a dark hallway. "Where did he go?"_

_Hakudoshi crept upon her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and chuckling when she jumped. "You know, you shouldn't wander off into places you don't know without an escort."_

_"Oh, shut up and help me find my folks."_

_"K, Kagome. Let's go." Intertwining their fingers, he led her into a brighter hallway, then into the kitchen, where everyone sat. "See, here are your folks. You're no longer a damsel in distress."_

_"Ha ha. I was never. I could've followed their auras." She tried to leave his side, but was snatched back at the hand._

_Hakudoshi shook his head and stared at the ground. "Isn't it a shame that kids now a days don't know how to be appreciative, Higurashi-san?"_

_Kenji smirked and chuckled. "Yes. Kagome, be kind. We are guests."_

_"Fine. Thanks. Now, let go!"_

_"That wasn't a very good thank you. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners before you leave. Anyway, Kagome, these are my parents, Izumi and Hachiro."_

_"Nice to meet you." Kagome bowed._

_"Likewise." Izumi said with a grin. "Dinner will not be ready for hours since I just started. You can go play. Kagome, I'm sure your siblings would love to go."_

_Kikyo glanced at her sleeping brother, then said, "No, ma'am. We will be fine inside."_

_Hakudoshi grinned. "Well, it's just you and me, Higurashi."_

_"Who says I wanna go with you?" Kagome asked, squealing when he pulled her along. "No way! Daddy! Mom! Let go, you chauvinistic pig!"_

_"Wrong, my friend. I'm an inu/neko. Now, come on. There's a nice place around here I wanna show ya." He led her out of the house and deep into the woods, stopping at a creek. "See, this is my special place. Where I go to be alone. You like it?"_

_"It's so...beautiful." Kagome complimented, looking around at the various flowers and trees. The way the sun diffused through the leaves of the trees and beamed down, reflecting on the creek and revealing rainbow like colors. "How did you find th-" Whirling to face him, she was stunned when Hakudoshi suddenly planted his lips on her. "Y-you? Why did you-"_

_He grinned at her. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you at your car. Anyway, I found this place when me and my dad were hiking the area a year or so back, and ever since, it's been my place."_

_Kagome nodded with a smile. "And when I'm staying here?"_

_"It can be our place. If you like, I mean." Hakudoshi blushed, his pale face growing even redder when Kagome nodded in affirmation and kissed his cheek._

_"Come on. Let's dip our feet in." Giggling airily, Kagome began to slide down the bank._

_"H-hey, Kagome. Be careful. Dad says it's really too slippery to be on that."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a party pooper. We'll be fi-agh!" Kagome slipped on the wet soil, sliding down into the creek, her head colliding with a rock._

_Hakudoshi called out, "Kagome!" Panicked, he scrambled down the bank, "Kagome, I'm coming!" He dived in, looking from side to side to find her. The water that entered his nose reeked of blood. 'Kagome!' Spotting her unconcious body, he wrapped his arms around her waist, swimming upward. Without even pausing to breath, he rested her on the ground. "Kagome, wake up, babe. Come on, wake up." Pulling her into a hug, he buried his face into her neck. 'Come on, Kagome. This can't happen. Not after we just met. Not after our first of many kisses to come. Dad said you'll know your future mate when you see her. It's you, Kagome. It's you. Don't die on me.'_

_Kagome's chest stopped moving, her life source fading. Hakudoshi bit his lip. 'I can bring her back. Just takes a little blood.' Cutting his wrist, he allowed the blood to fall into her mouth, laughing hysterically when he felt her suckle the wound. 'Yeah. Drink however much you want.'_

_Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened. Sliding away from him, she coughed up the water that rose in her throat, then turned back to him, a hand against her head. "Wh-what happened?"_

_"You fell in and hit your head. You're okay now."_

_"D-did I die?" She asked in a scared whisper, leaning into him when he pulled her to him and licked the wound on her head._

_"No." He lied, not wanting to terrify her more than she already was. "Just unconsious."_

_Kagome whimpered. "I'm sorry. You warned me and I didn't listen. I'm so stupid."_

_Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes at her, crushing her to him. "No, you're not. It was an accident. But you're okay now. Just...don't ever scare me like that again."_

_"Hakudoshi, you hardly know me."_

_"Dad said you know your future mate when you see her. And you're her. Besides, now that I've drunk some of your blood, I know a lot about you."_

_"Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked skeptically._

_He smiled at her. "I know that I'm your first kiss. I know that you had a stuffed animal named Mika that you played with all the time until you were nine. I know that your favorite color is black because not many people like it. I know all that I need to, to know that I love you. And we have years to make you love me._

That first meeting. Kagome had thought he was as perfect as any boy could ever be. He even covered for her when they went back to the house and she was still a bit wet. He was her first kiss, her first real boyfriend, her first time.

_"Hakudoshi?" Kagome tiptoed into her boyfriend's room. Three of her sixteen years, she had dedicated to him and only him. Their parents were already thinking about wedding preparations, despite the humiliation of their kids, or Kagome anyway. "Haku? Koi? Ugh!" She grunted when he jumped at her out of no where, pinning her to the bed. "Stop doing that! It's always 'hey, why don't I scare the hell out of Kagome.' Where are our parents, Kikyo, and Sota?"_

_"They left while you were resting. I decided to stay and babysit ya. Hey, did you finish your work?"_

_"Pfft, yeah. I'm sick of homeschool."_

_"Hey, I like it. It keeps you here with me instead of at school with Kami knows who."_

_Kagome grinned. "Are you jealous, my darling?"_

_"Duh, woman." He rolled off of her, frowning when she sat in his lap. "Kagome, get off."_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

_Kagome blushed when she felt his need pressed against her. "Oh."_

_He smirked at her. "Yeah. 'Oh.' One of these days, that little 'oh' is going to turn into 'Ohhhhh.'" He moaned and kissed her neck._

_"Um, yeah. Gotta jet." Jumping up, she attempted to run off, but in a second, found herself pinned to the bed, Hakudoshi grinning down at her lecherously. "Uh, Haku."_

_"Shh." Dipping down, he tasted her lips, and after deciding that he liked the taste of her new lip gloss, decided to suck it all off. "Is 'one of these days' today, Kagome?" He groaned into her ear._

_"Ah." Kagome moaned, arching her back. "I...I don't know."_

_Hakudoshi kissed her lovingly before smacking a trail of kissed down her chest. "You have nothing to fear. I love you. It won't hurt more than necessary. And after a few seconds, the hurt won't even matter. Come on, Kagome." His hands crept down her thighs, lifting her skirt as he parted her legs with his knee. "So..."_

_Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay. I trust you, my Haku."_

_"Arigato, future mate." Suckling her neck, he cut her underwear with his claws. "I love you, Kagome."_

_"I love you, Hakudoshi."_

_*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K_

_"What do you mean, Hachiro?" Kenji asked, his hands clenched._

_"Hakudoshi has pupped Kagome." Hachiro repeated._

_"Impossible."_

_Hachiro sighed, looking out the window. "I noticed a change in her scent. She's almost a month along. That would explain her change in attire."_

_Kenji shook his head. "Kagome! Hakudoshi! Get down here!" His aura flared as he watched the two enter, but died down a bit when he noticed that Kagome was in tears and wouldn't let Hakudoshi touch her. "What is wrong, sweetheart?"_

_"It's nothing, daddy. What did you need?" She whispered._

_"Hachiro tells me that you are pregnant. Is that true?"_

_"Hai. But don't worry. It's not like I'm keeping it." Kagome said bitterly._

_Hakudoshi sighed, sitting as close to her as her barrier would permit. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I can't take care of a pup right now. I've got school, and I'm going to college. Besides, we don't have the money. We're teenagers for Kami's sake, Kagome."_

_Kagome glared at him. "You're being so selfish!"_

_"No! You're the one being selfish! What about the plans for the future! Would you rather have the pup and not be able to provide for it or let it go and be okay?! You're just looking at this like I don't want to be a father and take care of my respinsibilties! I do! I just can't! So since I contributed to it, if I say we can't keep it, that's what I mean!"_

_"..." Kagome stared at him angrily, her body pulsing. She completely ignored the fact that her hair was growing longer, or that her nails were growing sharper and longer, turning into claws. The markings appearing on her body didn't matter, neither did the the tail snapping out or the jutting fangs in her mouth. "No! You're not being fair! You can't just kill our pup! It didn't do anything to deserve it! I will kill you before I let you kill it!"_

_"Kagome, calm down." Hakudoshi whispered soothingly. 'These are the effects of my blood?' He ducked to avoid her claws, leaping back in time to avoid having his head lopped off. "Baby, just," He wrapped his arms around her, sticking her arms to her side, "relax, Kagome."_

_"No!"_

_"Kagome, acting like this will only hurt the pup you're trying to save." He sighed when that calmed her. "Kagome, this is what's best for now. But we have the rest of our lives ahead of us for more once we're settled, once we've mated. I swear, this is what's best for us."_

_Kagome clenched her fists, drops of her blood falling to the floor. "There is no 'us' anymore, Hakudoshi. When you kill our pup, you are killing 'us'. I swear that after this is over, I never want to see you again. Even if I have to leave this godforsaken house all by myself."_

_Hakudoshi closed his eyes. "Kagome, you don't mean that. You're just hurt right now. Despite what I'm doing, Kagome I do love you with everything in me."_

_"And I hate you with everything in me. Or at least I want to." Pushing away from him, she stormed up the stairs, trying to get the urge to kill something out of her system. 'I hate this day.'_

_Hakudoshi stared at the stairs, wondering if he should follow her. Truly, she hadn't meant that, right? She could never hate him or even want to hate him. They were in love. She'd agreed to be his mate in two years. "Higurashi-san, she was simply saying that because she was angry and upset...right?"_

_Kenji stroked his chin. "Something tells me she was being truthful, Hakudoshi."_

_"B-but she supposed to become my mate in a few years. We're supposed to always be together."_

_"You two should have thought of that before this. And I'm not sure if she'll look over something like this. I am going to check on her." Kenji left the room with a soft sigh._

_"Father?"_

_"Hakudoshi, you've messed up, my boy. I doubt anything you can say to Kagome will make her want to be with you again."_

_He flopped onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I won't believe that. In time, Kagome and I will be again. I just know it."_

Kagome forced her thoughts to the back of her mind. 'No Hakudoshi for today. No Hakudoshi, no Akago, my son. I pray that you are resting well.' "Forget that, Kik. How are you and Inuyasha? He still kissing up?"

"Yes. I still do not understand why you are so forgiving. Everyone else in our imediate family holds grudges for years. And yet you forgive them in weeks."

"Well, I need a relationship of some type with the father of my child. I had to take them back."

"There are many single mothers."

Kagome sighed and smiled as Rin slept. "Yes. I know. But he should know that he had a son, and should be able to spend time with him. Besides, I just can't seem to stay mad for long."

Kikyo frowned. "What of Hakudoshi?"

"I forgave him ages ago. But any chance of reviving even a friendship with him is nonexistent. I am forgiving, not foolish. I will not give him a chance like that again. Can we not talk about him right now?"

"Of course, imoto." Kikyo glanced at her watch. "Well, my sister, I am having dinner with Inuyasha tonight."

"Tell him I said hello. And tell him nothing of the pregnancy."

"Yes." With a peck to her sister's forehead, she was gone.

'She obviously doesn't know that father and Sota have been relaxing at her house while she has been over here! Ha! I would love to see the look on her face when she walks in the door. Ah well.' Twisting a bit for a more comfortable position, Kagome kissed the back of Rin's head. "A nap. I'll feel much better after a nap."


	15. Fiery Ultimatums

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 15: Fiery Ultimatums

Naraku smiled to himself as he pulled up into Kagome's driveway. 'Sorry, Sess, but a man has to do what he has to do to get the woman that he wants. And Kagome is what I want.' He walked up to Kagome's door, food take-out one arm, and knocked on the door. A minute later he heard giggling and footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Momma, the door! Stop! The door!" Rin laughed as she was attacked by 'the tickle monster', or so she called Kagome.

"Okay. You're off the hook this time." Kagome laughed. "Put your toys away while I get the door. And wash your hands for dinner." After a short jog, Kagome looked out the peephole then opened the door. "Hi. You're lucky I like chinese food or you so wouldn't be coming inside. You can take off your shoes by the coat rack." Once he had slipped out of his shoes, Kagome showed him to the kitchen where Rin was already sitting, licking her lips.

"What are we eating, momma?"

Kagome smiled. "Manner, Rin."

Rin nodded in understanding before correcting her manners. "Sorry, momma. Good evening, Naraku-san." She bowed, then grinned toothily. "So, what are we eating?"

"I really don't know, Rin. Naraku said he bought Chinese so that's good enough for me." She dispensed the chopsticks before grabbing her own and digging in. "Don't stare at me that way, Naraku. It makes me self concious."

"You have no reason to be. It means that I enjoy the sight of you, and that you have a noodle on your lip." Leaning towards her, he slurped it off, licking his lips as she blushed and glanced at Rin who was too into her food to notice what he had done. "Delicious."

"Don't do that." Kagome scolded softly, trying to keep her attention on her food.

Naraku blinked at her innocently. "Don't do what?" He smiled at her in a childlike manner.

Kagome glared at him, stuck out her tongue, and huffed. "Don't play that role with me." Her ears caught Rin's muffled yawn and she turned to her. "Are you sleepy, Rin?"

"No. I'm wide awake!"

"Rin?" Kagome cocked a brow.

"I don't want a nap."

Kagome sighed. "I let you get away with your usual after lunch nap. Now, you have to go. Or else you might go to sleep tonight and not wake up until this time tomorrow. Now, march, young lady."

Rin giggled and saluted her mother. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Knees rising to her chest, Rin marched out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hm." Kagome laughed softly and turned back to Naraku, heart stopping when they came face to face. "What is up with you men always just popping up before me?! Gah!"

"You are easy to 'pop up' on. And you should be ashamed, sending your little girl off so quickly just so that we could be alone."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm worried about her sleeping habits. She's such an energetic child. It's hell getting her to sleep." A smirk spread across her face when he began to rummage through her refrigerator. "And what are you looking for?"

Naraku grabbed the two things he'd been looking for and waved them at Kagome. "Chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

Kagome blushed as he neared her, backing away. "F-for what?"

"I bought strawberries, my gutter minded Kagome."

"Oh." She exhaled with relief, gasping when Naraku smirked at her and poured chocolate all over her fingers, licking them clean. "Uh uh-oh." Her legs crumbled beneath her.

Naraku eased his arms around her to hold her up. "You are scrumptious, my dear."

Kagome groaned a sigh. "I want to taste you, Naraku." She took the whipped cream from him, unbuttoning his shirt and spraying it on his chest. With a shudder, she licked it off slowly, relishing the very flavor of him instead of the sweet, frothy cream. "Appetizing."

"How long does Rin nap?"

"An hour and a half usually, but she missed her earlier one, so perhaps two and a half."

"That's just enough time, isn't it?"

Kagome began to think of the possibilities of Rin not sleeping that long, and tried to come up with excuses. "B-but we have to clean up whatever mess we make which will take a while. And my floors, I just had them waxed and..."

Naraku churned against her. "And? And you've run out of excuses? Trust me, dear, Rin will not come in on us. I assure you. Now, give in." Such persuasive words were followed by forcefully silent yelps, screams, and cries, tongues thrusted in and out of tight crevices, and whipped cream and chocolate squirted everywhere.

Kagome gasped when Naraku dipped a strawberry into her bodies juices as they spilled onto the floor then ate it. "Bad, bad Naraku."

"Good, good Kagome." He licked his lips, then hers, tasting the whipped cream and chocolatey mess in her middle and licking up to her face.

"You're killing me here. I need you. I need more of you, Naraku. I need you inside me."

"Oh? Well, my dear, I suppose your wish is my command."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"Oh. That was nice." Kagome panted exhaustedly.

"Nice? I would like to think that I was better than nice."

"Yes, Naraku. All around better than nice." Her head snapped up when she thought she heard the slamming of a door. "Crap. Crap. Crap. I think Rin's up. Come on. Help me clean up. There's a mop, a bucket, and cleaning products in the closet over their. Throw me the wood furnisher!" Catching the can with ease, she began to spray the cabinets. "Naraku, how the hell did you manage getting chocolate on the cabinets?!"

Naraku smirked at her. "You bring the worser demon out of me."

Once he had finished with the floor, Kagome slid down off of the counter with his help. "Arigato, koi."

"You're welcome, Mari." He linked her arms behind his neck and pressed his lips to her.

"Momma and Naraku-san, kissing in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-" Rin gulped at the looks she got before sprinting from the room.

"Oh no you don't, Rin! Get back here!" Kagome laughed as she and Naraku chased after the little girl.

Naraku smiled at Kagome before bursting past her and snatching up Rin. "It seems I've caught you, Lady Rin."

Rin giggled, flailing helplessly as she was tickled. "Naraku-san, no!" She squealled like a little piglet, smiling broadly and sighing when he stopped.

"You're awake early, Lady Rin."

"I couldn't sleep. I wanna play with you! Momma can't play all the time because she's sick but its okay because I know why she's sick."

Naraku glanced at Kagome, then at Rin. "And why is that?"

"I can't tell you. My lips are sealed." She drew her fingers over her lips, closing them tightly.

"Hm. Women only keep one secret about being sick. Kagome, are you pregnant?"

Kagome sighed and reclined in her chair. "You'd be able to tell, right?" All of a sudden she felt sick to her stomach.

Naraku nodded slightly. "Unless you were hiding it."

And she wasn't. "Do you feel a strange amount of spiritual energy?"

"Hm. I suppose not." He said, a disappointed tone to his deep voice.

Kagome frowned, kneeling beside him and setting a hand on his back. "Don't sound so disappointed, Naraku. We have a long future ahead of us."

Naraku smiled at this, taking her hand. "So you are saying..."

"No. I'm not saying that we're together. I'm still hurt. And there's still my feelings for Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru. He is not worthy."

"Naraku."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, beloved. I don't hate him or anything. I simply envy him is all." Nuzzling her briefly, he turned back to Rin. "And what would you like to play, Rin?"

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"Momma, is Naraku-san coming over tonight? He's been over almost all week. I wanna play some more." Rin yawned as her adoptive mother tucked her in. "He's really nice."

"I'm sorry, Rin. But Naraku has to be at his office tonight. If you want to call him and tell him good night, I'm sure that would be fine."

"Mm kay!" The number was dialed before the phone was handed to her. After a few rings, the line picked up. "Hello, Naraku-san. It's Rin...Momma said you have to work. Is work boring?...Ooh. That sounds like fun. I like taking pictures with my camera. My daddy used to make lots of stuff out of them..."

Kagome, touched by the thought that Rin had just spoken of her father without bursting into tears, left the room to cry her own. If only she had known that Akitoki missed her. She would've taken it upon herself to be with him. Sulking down the stairs, she made her way to the front door when she heard someone knock. "Sesshomaru? Uh, what's up?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her with a small smile. "Good evening, Kagome."

"Hm. Uh, wanna come in?" When he silently walked past her, she closed the door and led him up the stairs, pausing at Rin's room to see if she was still on the phone. "Rin, dear, you can't hold Naraku all night. He has other things to do."

'Naraku?' Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold in his growl.

"Okay, momma. Good night, Naraku-san."

"Good night, Lady Rin. And tell your mother for me."

Rin pushed the off button on the phone, returning it to her mom. "Naraku-san said 'Good night.'"

Kagome nodded once. "Rin, this is my friend, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Rin."

"Hi, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said cheerily. She could tell simply by looking at him that he was of royalty and deserved the surname. Already, she knew she would like him. She stared at him in admiration.

"Rin, why are you staring at him that way?"

Rin blinked then blushed, looking away. "I like him."

Kagome giggled. "Don't be embarrassed, Rin. Sesshomaru's a real 'lady killer.' Has fans of all ages."

"Can I talk to him?"

"You should really go to bed, Rin. It is late."

"B-but momma." Rin whined, her bottom lip quivering.

Sesshomaru leaned in the doorway slightly. "You should go to bed, Rin. I will be here when you awaken in the morning. And then we will go to see Shippo."

Rin gasped. "Oh really?! Can I?!"

"If you sleep."

"Okay!" Immediately, the small girl ducked under her blankets.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru out of Rin's room, closing the door. "Sesshomaru, why'd you tell her you'd be here in the morning?!" She whispered loudly.

Sesshomaru turned away from her, walking in the direction of her room. "Obviously, because I will be." Snatching her inside, he closed the door, kicked off his shoes, and sat on the bed. "Rest." A pat on the bed beside him.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome flopped onto the bed beside him. "It is rude to be in a woman's room, let alone in her bed, without permission."

"It is, isn't it?" He answered simply. "I suppose being polite is not always my goal." After a moment of silence, he turned to her and asked. "She knows Naraku?"

"Who?" Kagome asked, her eyes closed as she snuggled into him.

"Rin."

"He's been over, spent time with her."

"Hn." Was the only reply he could muster. 'Damn that kumo. I've always known he could not be trusted. Always. And yet, I was foolish enough to not know that he was here with her. I will be damned i this happens again.'

Kagome frowned. "What, you're angry now?"

Sesshomaru smirked a bit. "No."

"Good."

He stared at her for a moment. Eyebrow lifting when flaming-red cheeks stared back at him. "Your face is red. Why?"

Kagome looked away and fiddled with her fingers. "Um, you're staring at me."

"And that gives you reason to blush? You are strange, Kagome." Tilting her face toward his, he lowered his lips onto hers.

Kagome moaned softly against his lips, tossing a sound barrier up around the room. This was what she loved about kissing Sesshomaru. Even though it always, or at least almost always, led to sex, but he never made her feel rushed. They always took things slow, and not only did that feel good to her body, but to her heart.

Sesshomaru carressed her back gently, making love to her mouth with his own. Everything about this woman drove him crazy. There were times, especially when she was screaming out his name, that he wanted to mate her, his beast shrieking from within it's mental cage. 'Calm yourself.' He would tell it. 'She is not yet ready.' And even as he said that, his beast was forcing his eyes to redden and his fangs to elongate. Usually at that moment, he would hide his face in the pillow beside her head, hoping she would not see and fear him. 'In time, my inu." Would usually be enough to cause his beast to subside for a moment.

No matter how many times they had told each other of their love, he never felt that it was enough. He wanted her to know that she was all he needed. And he needed her terribly. Now that he had had her in his life, every second of the day that she was not at his side, he felt a part of him fade, only to return when they got together. Everytime he heard about her being with Naraku, it hurt him, but he couldn't make her not love Naraku. He only had to make her love him more. Yes, that was what he needed to do.

Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, feeling the fragile human hands becoming strong, clawed youkai hands. She didn't know what it was about him that made that side of her come out. When she was with him, her feral side came out, her actions wild and unpredictable. And when she was with Naraku, she felt needy, greedy, hungry for all that he had for her. The two demons made her feel so different but so good.

Gasping and clawing the bed, she breathed out Sesshomaru's name. His head nestled between her breasts as he licked her, a hand stripping her before plunging a finger into her, the other hand still stroking her back sensuously. "Kami, I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you as well." There was a time when he had thought those words were foolish and useless, a mere weakness someone could use against him. But he liked the twinkle in her eyes when he said it. And he liked the way his heart pounded quickly, yet in time with hers when ever she said it.

"More." Kagome whipered a plea. "More fingers please." Sinking her fangs into her lip until blood dribbled down her chin, Kagome muffled her cries. 'Oh, that motion, that rhythm.' She bucked her hips to meet his tempo. 'Ugh. Ugh. Oh. Oh.' "No more. Just take me. Take me please."

Sesshomaru growled with a surprising grin. "My impatient bitch, learn to wait."

Kagome shook her head then tossed it back, reaching for him to do it herself.

"No no no, bitch. Have patience."

"Fuck patience, Sesshomaru. Have me." She somehow managed to flip him onto his back, settling on his waist and grinding against him as she suckled his neck, her fangs tapping his skin and tempting him. She had been terrified when she first began to have a little voice in the back of her head, yelling 'Take mate! Take mate!' The thing inside her wanted Sesshomaru. But her heart was still torn. "Gah!" She grunted angrily when Sesshomaru forced her down on her back, towering over her, his impressive manhood nudged against her entrance. "Sesshomaru, I swear if you don't take me..."

"What, my bitch?"

Kagome closed her eyes and counted backward from twenty. "Sess, please. I need you. This teasing. It's been long enough. No more, please."

Sesshomaru chuckled, sucking her earlobe then whispering. "Good girl." Painfully slowly, he eased into her, a sick glint in his eye. How fun it was to tease his woman. Covering their heads with her comforter, he began to rock against her, reveling in the tightness of her body.

"Arigato." Her back arched when he drove deep into her. "Kami."

"Hai?" He teased.

"Kami!"

"Hai, bitch?!"

'Take her! She is calling to her!'

'Beast. We must wait for her.'

'No! Take now!'

Feeling the transformation beginning, Sesshomaru thrusted his face into the pillow beside her as always, biting into it.

Kagome groaned. "No. I want to see your face."

"Not now."

"Why?" She questioned breathily. "Let me see, Sess. Onegai."

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru pulled himself from the pillow, staring down at her through red eyes. He mumbled a curse in his head when her eyes grew wide. 'She will not mate us if she fears us, inu!'

'She will.'

Uncertainly, Kagome reached up and traced his markings. She stared into his eyes with a smile, purring in return to his purr-like growl. "See, Maru. I'm not afraid."

He had forgotten for a moment that she could tap into his thoughts. He offered her a small, valid smile then grinded his body against hers to return the flow. A feeling of pure nirvana overtook him, and from the look in Kagome's eyes, she felt it too. Unable to control the beast anymore, it was set free completely, molding with him. He bit into her neck, but only in a courting mark because she had not agreed to mating. "Now, bitch, you can no longer see Naraku! You are mine. Anytime spent with him is pure betrayal! You will never speak a word to the Kumo!"

"M-maru, I..." Her mind foggy from her orgasm.

"I want no excuses! I want a promise!"

"You aren't getting one!" Kagome, now fully aware of everything around her, felt livid. How dare he order something like that of her?!

Sesshomaru growled, pressing his nose against hers as he looking into her eyes. "You are mine to mate in the future! All that your body holds is mine! Your very life and essence is mine! I will not have you defiled by him!"

"Sesshomaru, go to hell! You can't control me!" Kicking him off, she wrapped a sheet arond her and stormed into her bathroom, locking the door.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru knocked, much calmer and less beastly. "Kagome, come out."

"No, you bakayaro. I can't believ you'd even say something like that. A-and biting me without my permission! What kind of mark is this?!"

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. "A courting mark. It was not my intention. My inner dog gained control for a moment."

There were minutes of silence before Kagome came out of the bathroom. "Fine. I'll accept that as an apology, since it's as close as I'll get to one."

Taking her into his arm and walking her back to the bed, he whispered, "I meant what I said. You are mine."

"I meant what I said. You can't make me promise that." And hour of glaring followed that statement before the two finally nodded off.

*K*K*K*K*K

"Thanks for pushing me, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed as she swung upward, snatching leaves from trees before comign back down.

"You are welcome, Rin." He glances at Kagome cooly as she pushed Shippo on the swing. "Kagome."

"Don't talk to me." A quick snap. Other than that, she ignored him, pushing Shippo almost as hard as he asked. As hard as he wanted it, she assumed he'd swing all the way around.

"You are not the only one angry here woman. My mark is not something you cover with make up."

Kagome smirked a bit. "It is when you don't want it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, jaw locked. Taking her hand and refusing to let go, he bit, "You want it. There is nothing you want more."

"Is that so?"

"Hai."

"Believe what you wish."

He rolled his eyes at her, throwing her hand away from him. "I could say the same for you."

Kagome snorted at him. 'How Rin can simply adore you, I will never understand.'

Shippo jumped off the swing midair. "Hey, Rin! Let's go play on the monkey bars."

"K." Jumping off almost as high as Shippo had, she ran after him.

"Hm." Kagome turned to follow them, but instead was grabbed by Sesshomaru and forced against a pole. "What?"

"You claim to hold love for This Sesshomaru, and yet, you will not be mine. You will not accept the regal mark upon your neck. What is the meaning of this?"

"I haven't decided yet. I love you. I do. But I love Naraku too."

Sesshomaru glared at her coldly for a moment, his arms crossed. "We have come to an agreement."

"We?"

Naraku appeared out of nowhere, standing next to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru and I. The agreement? You are to decide. We will give you a week. In that time, you must choose. My friend or I. We are tired of this simple relationship with you."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "We are all, or we are nothing. If you can not chose, you will have neither." Shit! It had hurt to say that. "Understood?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared. "Yeah. I get it." Turning away from them, she yelled, "Rin, we have to go now!"

"Kagome."

She looked back at Sesshomaru. "What, Sesshomaru?"

He didn't favor the coldness she had said his name with. But either way, he knelt and pecked her lips. "One week, koi."

Naraku gave her a gentle kiss on the opposite side of her neck from where Sesshomaru had marked her. "Until then, mari."

Eye full of tears, Kagome left them to get Rin. "You ready?"

"Can Shippo sleepover soon?"

"I'll ask his daddy later, K?"

"Mm kay. Bye Ship-kun!"

"Bye, Rin-chan!" He waved them off, then ran over to Sesshomaru and Naraku. "What's wrong with Kagome-chan?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger adoptive brother for a moment. "She simply heard something she did not wish to." 'Forgive me for the tears I have made you shed, Kagome. And I will forgive you for the tears you have made my heard shed."

Naraku sighed dejectedly, staring at the ground. "Kagome." 'Please, do not hold this against me. I just can't handle not having all of you.'


	16. Proposal after Death

Celebrity Lifestyle

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 16: Proposal after Death

Six days. Six whole days without speaking to Kagome. Naraku had not known it would physically hurt him to be away from her. It felt as though his heart were being ripped from his chest. Maybe he should call her. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, then snatched his hand back as though it burned. "No. I will not call her. She still has to decide." 'But it's only one more day. That should not matter. I will call her.'

Again he reached into his pocket, then snatched back. "No. It's merely a day. I can wait a day to see my Kagome." Pacing a bit, he leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes. 'I will call her.' Quickly, so that he would not have a chance to stop himself, Naraku dialed Kagome's number.

"Hello?"

His heart drummed at the sound of her soft, angelic voice. He breathed a sigh. "Kagome."

Kagome blinked, staring at the phone for a moment. "Um, hello, Naraku. I still have a day, you know?"

"Yes. I well know. I simply...I am longing to hear your voice, to see you. Just in case you decide upon Sesshomaru, I would like this one last walk in the park, Kagome."

"I, uh, I don't know, Naraku."

"Kagome, I am no begging man. So I will not. But I will say that my chest aches painfully because I am not with you. This meeting will hold me over until tomorrow. I will only take fifteen minutes of your time."

Kagome sighed and glanced at her watch, reading the time. "I can spare about fifteen minutes until I have to pick up Rin from Inutaisho's. She had a play date with Shippo. What park?"

Naraku smiled to himself, his usually devious lips turning up in an oddly innocent and childlike manner. "The park where Sesshomaru and I issued this decision you must make. I will see you soon."

"Okay." Though she hesitated, she gave in, having to admit that she had missed him as well. After snagging a jacket, she was on her way. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she saw Naraku leaning against a pole, his back to her. Taking a moment to check her hair and make up, she strolled to him, muttering a small, "Hi."

"Kagome." Immediately, he surrounded her with his arms and crushed her to him. She felt so warm and smelled so nice. Now just to see if her lips still felt soft. His eyes widened when all he got was cheek. "Kagome."

"No persuasion. We're talking and walking. Holding hands too, I guess." It had been hard to turn him down and turn away, but she needed to. It was only fair. Wrapping her small hand around his, she smiled apologetically at him before urging him on. "So." She began as they walked.

Naraku stared down at her. Was it just him, or had she became more beautiful and 'glowy'? Her face shone with more than just her natural sheen. "Your skin is radiant, Kagome." Chuckling at her blush, he brushed his nose against it, pulling her against him by the waist. "I simply wish to bathe in your beauty and voice. Speak to me. Or better, sing to me."

"S-sing to you?"

"It is what you do. And I love the way you do it."

Kagome blinked at him for a moment, then began to sing what was on her mind.

_Sometimes I really don't wanna have to speak my mind._

_Cause I really don't wanna tell you how I am digging you so._

_I can't let go._

_But it hurts me to my soul._

_To tell you every little thing that is on my mind._

_I can't let you know so I hide it inside._

_All my feelings for you._

_Don't want you to let it go to your head._

_I am mean to you sometimes._

_But I can't get you off my mind._

_So I hit you with the game._

_Always tryna act like your loving doesn't faze me when the truth is that it amaze me._

_I know it's a big lie._

_Cause you can see right through my eyes how much I wanna hold you._

_Give you all my loving._

_Baby boy, let me show you._

_And I really wanna get to know you._

_But I've been there._

_And I've done that._

_And I promised never to get hurt again. (Never, no, no)_

_Never again._

_Never hurt again._

_You drive me crazy but I promised myself never to get hurt again. (Never to get hurt again)_

_Never again. (Never again)_

_Never hurt again._

_I can't never ever let you see me this way._

_So I take all my feelings and I tuck them away._

_Frontin like I don't want you to hold me tight._

_So I act like I'm putting up a fight to get your attention._

_And make you stay around longer._

_So I tell you I don't like it cause I know that that would make you wanna hold me tighter._

_I-_

Naraku stopped walking, peering down at his love. Her eyes twinkled with tears, battling for freedom. And though she fought, they won, spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "My Kagome." He whispered, rounding in front of her and wiping away her tears. "Kagome, is that why you are afraid? I am not Hojo. The pain you felt with him, I will not put you through. If you become mine to love, that is what I will do. Love you until there is no time for us to love anymore. And even in heaven or hell, I will keep those feelings. Do not think that everyone will hurt you the way you've been hurt in the past. Promise me you will not think that."

"I want to. But I just can't trust everyone."

"I am not telling you to. I am telling you to trust me. If you have no one else to talk to, no one else you can rely on, Kagome, I will be there in some way or form. I love you, a very strange thing to come from a mouth such as mine which has led to the deaths of many."

"I love you too, Naraku."

He searched her eyes, brushing her hair from her face and pecking her forehead. "And you are worthy of someone who can love you. Though I would not like to say it, Sesshomaru is as good an option as I am in that department."

Kagome giggled at him. "You're acting so out of character. And yet," She kissed his lips softly, "I like that."

Naraku smirked at her, crushing his lips into hers. Parting with a hiss when Kagome's phone rang, he contemplated how to wring the neck of the person of interruption.

"Hello?"

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Sesshomaru drummed his nails on his desk, tapping irritatedly. Inuyasha growled, a warning for his brother to cut it out, but he got nothing. "Why don't you just call the woman? I'm sure Kagome misses you."

Sesshomaru glanced up, then away. "I am teaching her a lesson."

"No. You're killing yourself. You're leaving her open for Naraku. And worst, you're killing me with that annoying ass tapping!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru stopped tapping and reached to grab the phone, dialing Kagome's number.

"Hello?"

'The voice of my sweet tenshi.' "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru? Hi, um, what's up?"

He sat there for a moment. He hadn't thought of what to say. He had just wanted to here her. What was he supposed to say? Do you miss me? "Where are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Like he even needs to know.' "The park with Naraku." She spoke without thinking. Or perhaps she had been thinking and her subconsious wanted Sesshomaru to know and be hurt."

"Kumo." He growled under his breath. "Why?"

"We are talking. What does it have to do with you?" She didn't pause long enough for an answer. "Nothing. So get off my line so I can go pick up Rin."

Sesshomaru stared at the dialtone sounding phone emptily, allowing his anger to build up in him until he was seeing partly red. He stormed out of the office, out of the building, sniffing the air for any scent of Naraku.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

"I should not have let her go." Naraku scolded himself. 'I should have held onto her against her will. Eventually, she would be fine with it.' He felt so empty, like the largest part of him was missing. "Hello?" He asked into his phone indifferently.

"Nice to speak to you too, Naraku." Miroku answered sarcastically. "Anyway, you will not believe what Sango has told me about Kagome. She said that Kikyo told her."

"And what is so important about my Kagome?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact that she's pregnant and there's a 50% chance it's yours."

Naraku halted immediately. "You lie, monk."

Miroku laughed. "No. Isn't it funny? Even Sesshomaru didn't smell the kid and I haven't seen an aura. But according to Kikyo, Kagome took at least six tests and all were positive."

Naraku grinned. A kid. Kagome was having a kid. And it could be his! Oh, this was too good to be true! He wanted to yell, cheer, jump up and down. But before he could utter a word, a sharp pain flew through his chest and he flew back into a wall, his skull cracking against the brick.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Sesshomaru rounded a corner. Yeah. He could smell the kumo's scent. And he was close. Perfect. Just perfect. He'd show him to mess with his Kago...me. He stopped in his tracks when he felt something wizz past his face and turned to see it his Naraku in the chest. 'A bullet.' His eyes were wide as he watched his bestfriend hit the wall then fall to the ground. 'Naraku!' His mind screamed. The anger he had once felt toward Naraku turned up and directed at whoever had dare shoot at him. But that didn't matter now. Naraku wasn't getting up, and his blood surrounded him. Sesshomaru leapt over cars and people to get to the other side of the street to him.

Lifting him up, Sesshomaru gazed blankly at the three bullet wounds in his chest. He felt him move, then saw that he was straining not to cry out. "Be still, Naraku. I am calling an ambulance."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Silence. You will worsen your injuries." He growled.

"Do not tell Kagome."

Sesshomaru paused for a second. 'She will be devastated.' "I will not. Rest."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Ring Ring Ring

"Wha?" Kagome asked, disoriented.

Ring RIng RIng

"Stupid phone! Shut up!"

RING RING RING

"Damnit, I'm coming!" She stared at her clock, reading 12:00 am over and over again. Midnight. Who the hell is calling me at midnight. She snatched up the phone. "What?! This better be good!"

"Not good. But important." Inuyasha answered softly. He had somehow been conned into telling Kagome the news.

"What? It can't wait?"

"Maybe. But not long. L-look, Naraku was shot earlier today. He begged us not to call you. But the doc says he ain't looking good."

"Inuyasha, don't play games like that with a sleepy woman."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It ain't a game, Kag. I-I am so sorry I'm the one to tell you."

Wide awake, Kagome sat up. "You're telling the truth. What hospital? what room?"

"Naraku told me not to tell you."

Kagome growled loudly. "Damn what he said! Do what I'm telling you! I swear to God, Inuyasha if you don't tell me."

He cringed. "The one on Ishibashi rd. Room C3."

"Thanks." The phone was tossed away. The covers were thrown back and ignored as Kagome slid on some shoes and a jacket before rushin gto Rin's room. "Rin, get up for momma."

"Hm?" Rin opene one sleepy eye. "Huh, momma?"

Kagome slid the small shoes and jacket onto her little body before picking her up. "We're going to see Naraku, K?"

Rin giggled sleepily. "We're going to Naraku-san's house?"

"No. We're going to the hospital." Kagome replied sadly.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Kagome trudged into the hospital without a word, setting Rin in a chair near Inuyasha. Her face was hard as she walked back out and up to the male at the information desk. "I need to see Onigumo Naraku."

The male glanced at a paper on his desk, then answered without looking up, "He's not open for visitors yet."

"I don't think you heard me. I said that I 'need' to see him. And you are going to let me." Her eyes flashed briefly when his met them.

Shivering with fear, he jumped up and ran off in an attempt to be free of her terrifying glare.

After a few long, but slow strides, Kagome had caught up to him, turning her to him and pushing him against the wall. "When will I be able to see him?"

The man looked around the waiting room for help, exhaling slowly when he noticed that they were only staring at Kagome in surprise. "I-I don't know. C-could you let go? I can't breath."

"Answer me. I need an assumption, an estimation!"

"A few hours tops, Higurashi-sama! Just don't hurt me!"

Kagome jumped away from him instantly, blinking back her tears. "I am so sorry. I'm just tired, scared, sick. Look, uh, let me do something to help you."

The man grinned uneasily at her, directing her to a chair. "Just get some rest so that you don't kill me next time."

Though reluctant, Kagome nods and obeys, pulling her daughter to her and cuddling her tiredly. Hours later, she was awakened by a shaking to her shoulders. "Hm?"

"Momma. I'm hungry." Rin said softly.

"Oh. You are? What time is it?"

"Six in the morning. And we're in Naraku-san's room now. Sesshomaru-sama carried you."

Kagome sat up and blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Oh." She glanced around the room, heart crumbling at the sight of Naraku laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Uh." Her head snapped to the door when Inuyasha entered with a few bags of McDonalds.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "How ya doin', Kag? You talk to him, yet?"

"No." She whispered. "I just woke up."

"Oh." He gave her and Rin two sausage biscuits, orange juice, and hashbrowns. "Well, he's awake now, just restin'. Go say something."

"I don't know what to say." But never the less, she went to Naraku's side, squating and grabbing his hands. "Hi."

Naraku smiled underneath his mask. "Hello, Kagome. I've been waiting hours for you to awaken."

Kagome sighed softly, rubbing his cool hand against her cheek. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Nothing to apologize for, my dear. You need your rest." He waited for her to say something, and when she didn't, decided to speak on something else. "I learned something interesting before I was shot."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, eyes wide and curious. "What?"

"My friend, Miroku, learned from Sango, who learned from Kikyo that you are, as I thought, pregnant."

Kagome's mouth opened, closed, unsealed, then sealed. She glared at her sister. "Kikyo, how could you, of all people?"

Kikyo smiled a bit at her little sister. "Somehow, it slipped. Obviously, it was fate if I could not hold it."

"And you, Sango, what right did you have to tell anyone, let alone, Miroku? This had nothing to do with either of you."

"Hey, it's not me you're mad at." Sango retorted, rolling her eyes.

"And who is it?"

"You're mad at yourself for not knowing which one of them is the father because you slept with them both for what, a month?!"

Everyone's eyes cut to Kagome, knowing her reply would be an explosion of emotion. They were more than surprised when she calmly stated, "I couldn't help myself. Love knows no bounds. Either way, it's my life and your opinion is useless."

Sango frowned, unsure of how to reply. "What's with you? No fight. No tears. No yelling. Why are you being so calm Kagome?"

"Why would I waste my time fighting a trivial, pointless fight because you are truthful as always and I don't want to hear the truth about my foolish actions when I don't know how much time I have left with Naraku? Besides, you and I fight every other week. Then we make up, we cry, we hug, we laugh, we go shopping. You'll be here later, but he might not."

No one spoke for a while, knowing what Kagome had said was true. The silence wasn't broken until Kagome spoke again.

"And I do know now who the father is."

"And he is not me, is he?" Naraku asked slowly, not really wanting the answer. "You do not have to answer. I know that it is not my child from the look on your face. Tell me how you know."

Kagome rubbed her arms as though she were cold when all eyes turned to her. "Well, I noticed that after I was with you, I always felt more sick than usual, a part of me hating myself for being with you. But when I was with Sesshomaru, my stomach was fine and I could feel the child's heart beating happily. And I've never really had an inner inu unless it was my day to kill. But whenever Sesshomaru and I...something inside my head was yelling for me to let him mate me." Briefly, because she was still mad with him, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "But hey, Maru, you're going to be a father."

Those words sounded sweet, but would've been much sweeter if his best friend wasn't on his deathbed.

"Forgive me, Naraku, if you are hurt."

Naraku chuckled deeply. "My Kagome, a child would not be very helpful in a moment like this. He or she would constantly be there to remind you of me. And besides that, I still have some of your love, correct?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes. I'll always love you." She brushed his bangs from his face. "Naraku...are you afraid to die...because I'm afraid for you to leave me." Face planted against his neck, she let her tears marinate the flesh there.

Naraku wrapped his arm around her back, combing his fingers through her long hair. "Would everyone leave us for a moment?"

The occupants of the room did as they were told to, their hearts going out to Kagome. Sesshomaru felt jealousy threaten to rise in him. To prevent himself from interfering, he took Rin's hand, gave her a small smile, and led her out.

"Kagome, I want you to look me in the eyes."

"I can't."

"Kagome, look at me." he told her sternly and forced her chin up. "Tell me what you see."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head. "I see death. I don't want to see death, Naraku! You're mine! You love me. I love you. You're a demon. Heal yourself!"

Naraku smiled and nuzzled her. "Kagome, even Sesshomaru could not take three bullets to the heart and survive. A demon's heart is his weakness in some cases. But not when it comes to love. It makes us stronger, Kagome. I love you, Kagome. Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Naraku. Please, don't let me go!" Her throat throbbed as she tried to swallow her tears. Her stomach pooled, churning within her. "You can't just leave me! Not after telling me you love me!"

"I am not sorry about this, Kagome. It will make things easier on you. You can be with Sesshomaru. You love him as well, and he is the father of your pup. I want you to marry him. He will ask you, and I want you to mate and marry him. Will you do that for me, Kagome?"

"No! You're asking too much of me! I can't be with him knowing that I love you too! I can't cheat you that way!"

He sighed softly. "You could before."

Kagome sobbed. "I know. And I was wrong. But things are different because-"

"I'm dying now? Kagome, in death, you will still be in my heart. We are married in my eyes. We are one. It doesn't have to be official. And I'll find my way back to you when I am reincarnated. You will not know it is me, but I will know it is you. I'll never forget you. But you have to marry Sesshomaru. It is only right."

"Naraku, don't make me do this. I'm scared."

"I know you are, but Sesshomaru will help you through this. I promise you. He is the best person to be near when you are grieving. He will help you be strong when you can't. Promise me, Kagome. If you love me, you'll promise me."

Kagome rubbed her eyes viciously to get the tears out of them. "Okay, koi. I will. I swear."

Naraku patted her head. "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog." She glared playfully.

"Almost a dog." Energy flooded from is body. "My life is coming to an end. Kiss me, Kagome."

Peeling back his mask, Kagome kissed him, allowing his tongue to slide slowly into her mouth. The sensual kiss was followed by a calm sigh. "I'll never stop loving you."

Naraku closed his eyes. "And I'll always love you." He squeezed her hand and kissed the soft digits one by one. "Good bye, Kagome." Drawing in his last breath, he clutched her hand to his mouth in death.

Kagome stayed there for a while, kissing him over and over again, just praying he;d return at least one. When he didn't, she gave up and sulked from the room, stopping at the front desk to tell them he had passed. Arms crossed, she stalked out into the cool air, spotting Sesshomaru leaning on the wall. "Where's Rin?"

"Inuyasha took her to the park with Shippo after she began to cry for Naraku." He looked down at her. "My friend. He is gone, is he not?"

"Yeah."

"And you are fine?"

"No." Leaning into his open arms, she pressed her face to his chest. "Sesshomaru, promise you won't leave me too. Promise you'll always be here." 'Please, promise me you won't leave like Naraku.'

Sesshomaru stroked her head gently, his claws tapping her delicate scalp. "I will do my best." He smiled a little. "You wish for me to be here for you forever?"

Kagome nodded and smiled back in the same dimunitive way. "Forever."

"Kagome, his funeral will be in a week. Afterwards, he wished for a party. Before we go to the party, I would like to show you something. Would you meet me at my father's home?"

"Uh, k?" She replied uncertainly. "What are you showing me?"

"Something important. Have you had a doctor look at the pup?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. Why? Wanna know if it's a hanyou or not?" A bitter question, but she was curious.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, placing her hand to his chest. "It does not matter to me. I simply wish to know what it is and if it is healthy. It seems that your scent and aura are too over powering for me to ever know. I will make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Kagome, try not to be too upset."

"Thanks." She was unprepared for the kiss he layed on her lips, but couldn't help but melt into him and kiss back. "Tell Inuyasha to bring Rin by the house, K?"

"As you wish."

Kagome bit her thumb nail, then looked at him. "Um, you think you could come with me and maybe hold me for a bit."

Sesshomaru nodded indifferently, walking beside her. Slowly, he eased his arms around her, rubbing his fingers over her cold arms. 'My friend, Naraku, sleep peacefully. And I will do as you asked. I will propose to Kagome soon. I will take her as my mate if she complies.' He thought of the many ways he could romantically propose to her as he held the sobbing, nude woman in his arms in bed. (No. They didn't have sex.) Pressing his nose to her stomach, he drew in a long breath, trying to catch a whiff of his child. He caught the slight scent of dog. 'My pup.' He growled softly. 'Yes. My pup.'


End file.
